Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer
by writergurl95
Summary: This is set in season 8 even though there wasnt one : I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. And good news guys its a Lit Rory and Jess and a JavaJunkie Lorelai and Luke um Please add reviews and Ill post more Enjoy! new chapters!
1. YOU HAD TO ASK

**Gilmore Girls -Hold me close young tiny dancer.**

**This takes place after the series in season 8 Rory is back from her campaign trail, and is back with Jess who she bumped into in Philadelphia. And Luke and Lorelai are married**

The Gilmore House -The dinning room at Friday Night Dinner

" Lorelai, Rory, we won't be meeting for dinner next week." Emily announced as she dapped at the corners of her mouth with her silk napkin as socialite women like her self often do.

Lorelai tried to conceal her grin, but a small smile escaped, while she fought the urge to do a happy dance. Rory however was more composed.

"Why not Grandma?" Rory asked as she turned to attention to Emily, after glancing at Lorelai, who looked like she was about to burst out in song.

"Don't ask just enjoy it." Lorelai instructed and semi whispered across the table to Rory, who once again glanced at her then turned back to Emily.

"Well _Rory" _Emily started ignoring Lorelai's comment. "There won't our usual dinner because we're going to a ballet. Natalie got us tickets."

"Oh cool." Lorelai added being grateful to anything that meant she was free of Friday's obligatory dinner.

"Well I'm glad you think so because you and Rory will be joining us." Emily added with a satisfied tone in her voice.

Lorelai's smile quickly faded and her jaw dropped , as she as turned and scowled at Rory. "You had to ask" she loudly whispered

"Well aren't you glad we found out now instead of in the middle of your tap dance." Rory loudly whispered back to her mother. Lorelai was just about to respond when Emily interrupted having heard enough of the conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Emily said looking up from plate.

"Um yeah, it's this ballet thing." Lorelai ventured, chuckling nervously.

"Yes what about it?" Emily enquired.

"We kinda.. don't wanna go." Lorelai said tentatively

"A minute ago you just it said was 'cool'." Emily quoted Lorelai

"Yeah but that's when I thought only you and dad were going" Emily put her fork down preparing for the upcoming argument. An action that was noticed by Lorelai and she wavered a bit. "I-I mean if I were to tell you that Rory and I were going to The Rocky Horror picture show, that would be cool f-for us because…." Lorelai trailed

"We enjoy that type of thing" Rory jumped in sensing her mother's hesitancy

"R-Right." Lorelai continued quickly looking at Rory and turning back towards her mother. "But we don't really enjoy ballets." Lorelai finished

"The, Rocky Horror Picture show." Richard stated but it came out more like a question.

"Lorelai are you honestly comparing a night at the ballet with going to a musical about transsexuals?" Emily asked with disbelief

"Okay bad example. But please don't make us go." Lorelai pleaded.

"Lorelai we all have an agreement to have dinner on Friday, we have had this agreement for eight years now, the rules have not changed." Emily said while refolding her napkin and placing it in her lap.

"Yes but since there won't be any dinner, I feel-" Lorelai started but was cut off by Emily

"Lorelai part of that agreement is that we see you _every _Friday." Emily recited

There was a pause in the conversation

" Hey, what if Rory and I drive past your car on your way to the ballet? We'll honk and wave-"

"Lorelai!"

"What? You'll still see us!" Lorelai shrugged

"We will see you both on Friday" Emily stated Lorelai opened her mouth to protest but Emily stopped her "No buts." she added

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes

"Excuse me I'm going to go the bathroom." Rory said breaking the silence and leaving the room.

Lorelai "accidentally" dropped her napkin and while she bent down to get it she pressed a ringtone on her phone which caused it to go off.

"Lorelai." Emily said. It always irritated her when she and Rory left their phones on during dinner.

"Sorry mom. It's Michelle. He and Sookie are running the Dragonfly by themselves tonight and I told him to call me if there was any trouble."

"It is extremely rude to take calls during dinner." Emily said slightly angry

"Sorry, don't be blame me mom blame Michelle. Or do you still have that weird crush on him?" Lorelai said reaching into her purse getting her phone

Richard stared at Emily with perplexity

"I do not have a crush on Michelle." Emily said avoiding Richards gaze

"Says the woman who said he was charming." Lorelai grinned

"You never told me this." Richard said outraged

"Oh Richard I merely said the man was charming." Emily said trying to downplay it.

Lorelai took the opportunity to press her phone to her ear and leave the table away from the argument she had ignited between her parents and run around the corner to the bathroom.

"Ah! Oh jeez you scared me." Rory said as she opened the door and saw her mother standing there.

"Yeah sorry. Look we have to talk." Lorelai said moving into the bathroom

"About what, how to restart my heart?" Rory said with a hand over chest

"Should I get the paddles miss melodrama?" Lorelai deadpanned which Rory gave a sarcastic smirk to.

"Fine. Talk about what?" Rory said

"This ballet thing. How are we gonna get out of it?" Lorelai said

"We can't. Grandma wins."

"Ah but I have ways young Grasshopper."

"Like what, argue with her and have her outrival you again?" Rory deadpanned mocking her mothers previous statement.

Lorelai gasped "Hey! I happen to be a _**very **_scrappy fighter."

"Yes but Grandma has dominance."

"You know instead of being ms. Negativity, you _could_ help me come up with a plan. After all I'm trying to save our lives." Lorelai pointed out

Rory rolled her eyes "Now who's being dramatic?"

Lorelai "No Rory I have a feeling. If we go to this ballet we're gonna get got."

"So we become white punk rappers with sexually explicit lyrics?" Rory smiled amusedly

"Rory." Lorelai groaned throwing her head back. "I'm serious here."

"Mom what evil is going to befall us at a ballet?" Rory said still smiling

"Karma. The only other ballet we've been to was the one where we mocked it and you wrote that review calling that girl a hippo and talking about her bra strap."

Rory groaned "Again it was a comparison. And the bra strap thing was yours!" She said exasperatedly

"Ok that doesn't matter. " Lorelai said dismissing the fighting that was approaching "The point is the show closed early and you were 'harangued'."

"Yes I remember." Rory replied not wanting to be reminded

"So what if something goes terribly wrong at this one? Like what if we kicked in the face by some enthusiastic grand jeté-ers."

"'Grand Jeté-ers'?" Rory replied incredulously

"You got something better?" Lorelai challenged her daughter to come up a grammatically correct word.

"Yeah, dancers." Rory said simply

Lorelai faltered for a moment. After all that was pretty obvious. But she quickly regained her composure

"This isn't the time for a grammar lesson, cause no matter how you say it we're still getting kicked in the face." She said taking the onyx of her faux pas.

"Mom I highly doubt that any of those ballerinas legs are long that they protrude off the stage let alone can kick us in our faces. If so, they shouldn't be in a ballet they should be at MIT being studied."

"Well you don't know where we'll be sitting. We could be sitting in the front row. And be realllly close to the stage."

"Even then I highly doubt it. Just like I highly doubt we're getting out of going to this thing. Now Grandma's probably wondering where we are."

"Fine." Lorelai conceded and headed towards the door.

"Wait. Let me go first." Rory said trying to get past her mother.

"Why?" Lorelai asked

"Because I left first therefore it only makes sense that I would be back first." Rory explained

"Right, good thinking." Lorelai pointed her finger and nodded. "Now if only you could come up with a plan to get us out of this." She mumbled and moved behind her daughter.

Rory had heard that but she didn't reply she just merely shook her head.

She placed her hand on the door then in that same second pulled back it off.

"Wait…" Rory said in a voice that sounded slightly distant and distracted as she stared straight ahead holding up a finger to signal to hold on

Lorelai was just about to question her strange behavior but just as her mouth was forming the words

Rory bent forward with an '_ha-ach-oo!' _into the crook of her arm just nearly hitting her head on the door. Muttering a quick ' excuse me' and sniffling.

"Bless you." Lorelai said she grabbed a tissue out of the box on the sink and reached her hand over Rory's shoulder and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Rory replied before blowing her nose tossing the tissue in the trash can and making her way back to the sink to wash her hands.

"Are you getting sick?" Lorelai said a little too cheerily

"I-" Rory saw her mother's expression and pressed on sarcastically "Well as touching as your concern is, I don't think so." she said as she finished washing her hands turned off the faucet and moved around to look for a towel.

Lorelai turned down the wattage of her grin and tossed a towel to Rory. "But you sneezed and sneezing is a sign of sickness."

Rory chuckled moderately finding this conversation ridiculous. "It's also a sign of a foreign irritant plaguing the nasal membrane."

"Usually caused by illness. I know I have google too." she joked

"Well even if I am it's probably just a cold and a cold is not miss-ballet worthy."

"Ah but you're the golden child." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice

"I'm pretty sure the whole stealing a yacht thing tainted the definition of golden."

Lorelai rolled her eyes "That's all in the past."

"Mom they're still on you about something that happened when you were 16." Rory pointed out.

"Good point." she agreed

"Yes now let's go." Rory said while gesturing for her mother to go

"Fine. The less time I have to spend confined in this house, the better."

"So will be leaving by door or second story window tonight?" Rory inquired jokingly

"Funny." Lorelai replied sardonically "Oh speaking of which Luke texted me, he and Jess are waiting back at the house."

"He _texted _you? He barely knew how to work speed dial."

"I taught him well, I figure I'll start paper training him next week."

"A regular John Taylor Gatto." Rory shook her head

"All right let's go." Lorelai stated and they left the bathroom.

**And that is chapter 1 Please leave reviews ****J**** and more will be up soon!**


	2. Ah Jeez!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**AU Rory told Lorelai that Jess was the one who helped her decide to go back to Yale and move out of her Grandparents house so he and Lorelai have a better relationship And there wasn't much civilized conversation between the two so sorry if they seem out of character.**

Luke and Jess sat in the living room. Jess sat writing in the margins of the many books he had borrowed from Rory. Luke was applying glue to one of the legs of the over turned coffee table.

"Mom I am not backing over you with the car!" Rory said as she and her mother entered their house. Which distracted both men from their previous activities. By the exasperation in Rory's voice it seemed as if Lorelai had been asking numerous times.

Luke and Jess stood and went to the foyer to greet their respective women.

"Please?." Lorelai said as she and Rory simultaneously took off their jackets and scarves.

"No." Rory stated as she shook off her coat

"Ple-" Lorelai started to beg again but halted when she noticed Luke and Jess standing in front of her. "Hi." she greeted Jess, which he responded with a nod and a miniature smile. She then gave Luke a kiss on the lips. She pulled away inhaled deeply looked into his eyes for a moment then turned back to Rory "Please?"

Rory shook her head as she maneuvered in between the two to get to Jess, whose neck she wrapped her arms around and kissed. As they moved into the living with Lorelai and Luke behind them.

Lorelai sighed deeply and dramatically

"What's goin' on?" Luke asked confused looking back and forth between his wife and his step daughter.

"I'm dying." Lorelai said morosely as she let herself fall onto the couch

"What?" Luke directed the question at Rory who was half way sitting on Jess' lap and the arm of the chair looking amused

"Grandma's making us go to a ballet." Rory said with a chuckle in her voice

"Ah." Jess nodded

"Yes it's tragic Luke can you please hand me a pen, I'm writing my will."

"You're being ridiculous." Luke said But still handed her the pen and paper.

"You're right." She tossed the paper and pen to Rory and Jess "You two are the writers, compose my memoirs." She dictated then threw her head down on the arm of the couch spectacularly.

"I am not writing your memoir." Rory used the pen to point at her mother.

Jess slipped the pen out her hand and started writing on the paper he had been handed. "Done." He declared with a satisfied smile as he put the paper on the table

Rory picked it up and read it "Coffee, Luke, Luke's Rory Coffee and…." Rory laughed …"coffee."

Lorelai playfully scowled while Rory and Luke laughed

"Sounds about right." Luke said as he looked down at his still scowling wife.

"Your coffee's the best though." She said before kissing Luke and snuggling up next to him.

"So how was New Mexico?" Rory interjected

"Hot. But I did score this from one of the book stores." Jess shifted around so he could reach into his back pocket and pull out his paperback book.

"_We the Living! _I've been wanting to get this in paperback. Thank you." she beamed

"Well you know there's another way you could thank me." He eyed her sensually and kissed her.

" 'And what is the state but a servant and a convenience for a large number of people, just like the electric light and the plumbing system? And wouldn't it be preposterous to claim that men must exist for their plumbing, not the plumbing for the men?'" Lorelai quoted

"You're into Ayn Rand?" Jess said in curiosity

"More like I was bored while Rory was browsing and Kirk and Lulu were making out behind the counter so I flipped through a book and that quote got stuck in my head." Lorelai explained

"There goes that cat." he plainly said

Lorelai chuckled then noticed Rory staring at her smiling. 'What?"

"Nothing." Rory said in a singsong voice

"So anything happen in New Mexico?" Lorelai asked

"Well we tried looking for East High and a couple of singing football players but apparently they shot that in Utah." Jess said in his usual sarcastic way

"Basketball. They were basketball players." Rory clarified

"Rory likes High School Musical!" Lorelai teased

"The songs are catchy!" Rory defended herself Lorelai stared at her and cleared her throat

"And…Zac Efron's not horrible to look at." Rory blushed

"Huh." Jess said finding the conversation interesting, and a little irritating

"It's the smile."

"Huh." Jess said a little more seductively and raised his eyes brows and once again Rory blushed

" Which reminds me, you didn't hook up with any hot chicks did you? She playfully elbowed Luke

"None in New Mexico." He eyed her

"Why Lucas whatever does that mean?" Lorelai played coyly

"It means the woman I want is in Stars Hollow." Luke nearly whispered as he kissed her passionately

"You know I didn't like the first '_From Here To Eternity' _I don't need to see the sequel." Jess said with unconcealed disgust

Lorelai and Luke broke from their kiss

"Fine but that means no _'Ice Castles' _on the chair either." Lorelai countered

Jess raised his hands then placed them on the arm of the chair instead of on Rory's leg.

" I hate that movie." Luke affirmed

"How can you hate a classic like '_Ice Castles' _?" Lorelai said bewildered

"It's too long." Luke shook his head

"It's an hour and a half!" smiled at her husbands definition of the word 'long'

"Actually it's an hour and 48 minutes." Jess Clarified Lorelai quirked an eyebrow at him. "Rory wanted to watch it." He pointed at Rory who smiled proudly

" Well It _**seems **_longer." Luke added Lorelai rolled her eyes

"Speaking of long…" Lorelai started as Rory palmed her face in her hand cause she knew where she was going "You think we can get away with bringing a flask with us on Friday? We can play the Plié drinking game."

"I don't think so. We'd be drunk within the first two minutes."

"Ugh! This is going to be so boring!" Lorelai groaned and buried her face in Luke's chest. " Unless….."

Rory gave her mother a knowing look, while Luke gave Jess a confused one.

"Unless…" Rory picked up "…You come with us." Rory smiled

"Ah Jeez!" Jess and Luke said at the same time

"Please Luke?" Lorelai pouted her lips

"Fine I'll go." Luke said grudgingly

"Thank you." Lorelai pecked him on the lips and watched Rory work her magic on Jess

"Jess?"

"I can't I'm goin' outta town." Jess avoided her eyes

"Where?" Rory challenged

"Africa."

"Jess…"

"We _**are **_the world."

"Jess…"

"Rory come on."

"Why not?"

"I'm not wild about ballets and your grandparents aren't too wild about me."

"Well they hate Luke too but he's going." Rory gestured to Luke. Luke sighed and looked miserable.

"Well gee when you make it sound that swell…" Jess said sardonically

"Jess please…..so they don't like you, but I do, and I'll owe you, big."

"How big?" Jess asked looking into Rory's eyes. The tempting smile on Rory's face answers his question. "Fine." He exhaled "I'll go." Rory squealed and high five'd her mother. "But you better bring a cooler." he advised

**And that's chapter 2 First off I want to say thank you for the comments and the subscriptions and messages. And please leave more ****J**

**Also here's some info:**

**When Rory said she liked Zac's smile and Jess was ok with that is because Zac Efron has a bit of a crooked smile, and as we all know so does Milo. (Which I really like by the way) **

**And when Jess said "There goes that Cat." it's a little bit of a play of the expression curiosity killed the cat. **

**Also if you don't the 'singing basketball players' thing it's a reference to High School Musical and if you've ever seen the first one you'd know that the movie is set in Albuquerque New Mexico but they actually shot them in Salt Lake City Utah. **

**So yeah that's all at the moment more will be up soon if requested. Any feedback or question shoot me a message or leave a review.**


	3. Coat and Tie Dress and Heels

**Hold me close young tiny dancer Coat and tie Dress and heels 3**

**AU: Since we never got to see Sookie's baby born, or even know if it was a boy or girl I took the liberty of having it be a girl named Jackie. (after Jackson) And I also made her and Zach and Lane's kids a year old. So Jackie, Steve, and Kwan are all 1 years old.**

"Morning." Rory said as she entered the kitchen where her mother was reading the newspaper and without fail drinking coffee.

"Morning Sweets." Lorelai said momentarily taking her eyes off the paper to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"You're up early." Rory said grabbing a mug, pouring coffee into it and making her way to the fridge for the milk.

"Yeah well, Luke had an early delivery and I begged him to make some coffee before he left." Lorelai said turning a page of the newspaper.

"He's an enabler." Rory said as she sat down at the table next to her mom blowing on the hot coffee in her mug.

"God bless him." Lorelai took another sip of her coffee

"So what's on your to-do list for today?" Rory inquired

"Well first I thought I'd throw myself down a flight of stairs then find a pissed off camel to spit in my eye, not too much that I'll go blind but just enough so I won't have to go to the ballet. You?" Lorelai derided

"Well Jess and I are going out to breakfast then spending the rest of the day together." Rory said competently ignoring the ludicrousness of her mother's previous statement.

"Oh that's cool. "

"Yeah and we might stop by Lane and Zack's. Steve and Kwan are getting pretty big and it'd be nice to see them. After all I am their Lorelai Gilmore." she grinned proudly

"Yes you are. Gah I still can't believe Lane asked you that." Lorelai smiled

"Well who better for the job right?" Rory shrugged

"Right. Me and Luke are going over to Sookie and Jackson's to catch a glimpse of Jackie."

" A glimpse? Is she being held in seclusion?" Rory said stealing a section of the paper away from her mother

"I'm tellin' ya they should have named her Osama." Lorelai shook her head before downing some more of her coffee

Rory chuckled "Well have fun with that. I have to go bye." Rory gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai called and Rory backtracked back into the kitchen. "Since you're going to Luke's anyway, would you mind telling him that we're leaving in an hour?"

"Sure thing." Rory took a step forward then back again "Oh and don't forget that in between throwing yourself down the stairs and having a camel spit in your eye, to call Grandma and tell her we're bringing Luke and Jess."

"Ugh, don't worry I'm sure she'll call me, her Emily Gilmore Psychic abilities must be kicking in right about now."

"Bye." Rory said as she left.

"Bye." Lorelai called

**AT Lukes**

The bell above the door chimed at Rory stepped inside the diner.

"Rory sweetie how are you?" Miss Patty said with a smile a mile wide from her table in the middle of the diner with Babbette.

"I'm good. Hi Babbette." Rory greeted politely as she walked over to their table.

"Hey sugar, congratulations." Babbette smiled broadly

"Uh thanks." Rory said confused "For what?"

"You and Jess." Miss Patty answered Rory's face eyebrows knitted in puzzlement "Gettin' engaged."

Rory's eyes went wide she was flabbergasted.

"Hey doll it's ok the whole town already knows." Babbette tried to calmed her but only made it worse.

"What? How do they know? Why do they know?" Rory was in absolute panic.

"East Side Tilly. That woman was trampin' around town spreadin' the news like it was Armageddon or something" Babbette said while Miss Patty rolled her eyes. They hated when Tilly knew the town gossip before they did.

"Well East side Tilly was wrong, that's not true." Rory rubbed a hand on her reddened face

"It's not?" Miss Patty said in a voice that was a mix between hopeful and disappointed

"No! I mean yes I mean…" Rory took a breathe and started over "Yes it's not true."

"Really?" Babbette made sure before they celebrated the downfall of East Side Tilly.

"Really. And would you please spread that around?" Rory whispered seemingly embarrassed

"Sure sugar." Babbette nodded at Rory and gave devilish smile to Patty "Let's go." Babbette set money on the table and stood up

"Right behind ya." Miss Patty returned the smile.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye doll." she said as the two left, determined to spread the news that Tilly was wrong, and Rory and Jess weren't engaged. In that order.

"Bye." Rory said distractedly to herself as she went up the stairs to Luke and Jess' apartment. But mostly Jess' now that Luke and her mother were married. She knocked on the door twice and put her hands behind her back as a wave of self-consciousness overtook her.

"Hey." He opened the door with his hair freshly gelled, wearing a black long sleeve shirt. He leaned forward and kissed her

"Hi.." she said still standing in the doorway after she broke away from the kiss.

Jess waited a few seconds. "You comin in or…?"

"Oh right sorry." She came into the apartment.

"Somethin wrong?" He said suspicious of her behavior

"No no no I'm good, I'm fine." she tried to sound convincing but Jess wasn't buying it. "It's just…." she trailed off

"Yeah?" He prodded

"Have you heard the latest town news?" She bit her lip

"Someone went snipe hunting?" Jess guessed sardonically

Rory tittered "No. It's that we're, you and me well you and I incase you're a grammar snob which I know you aren't but I thought that-" Rory babbled on and Jess cleared his throat impatiently and Rory got to the point. "Everyone thinks that we're engaged."

"Huh." he said in his Jess-like manner.

"Pretty crazy right?" She sheepishly looked at him

"Insane." He deadpanned and he nodded his head slowly, looking back her

Rory looked into his eyes for any signs of anger. But she didn't find any, in fact she didn't see any emotion as he stared back into her eyes.

"So…" she forced herself to lose eye contact with him and tensely trailed her fingers along the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen area "You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah." Jess said taken by the abrupt change in conversation. "Just let me grab my phone." He went to his nightstand table where his cell phone and shoved it in his back pocket.

"You expecting a call?" Rory queried

"Hopefully from a guy who wants to talk about publishing another one of my books." He responded as he took his coat of the hook

"What? Really? Jess that's great!" she hugged him

"Well don't break out the champagne just yet." he released her "I haven't gotten the green light."

"But I know you will Jess, I can feel it. Your first one was amazing. But then again I'm a little biased so…." she smiled

Jess threw his around arm over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek as they walked downstairs into the diner.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Luke!" she called and Luke poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Mom wants you home you guys are leaving soon."

"Got it. Caesar close up for me." He tossed the keys to Caesar as Rory and Jess left.

**At Sookie and Jackson's **

Lorelai and Luke stood on the doorstep as Lorelai knocked on the door.

"Are we gonna stay long?"

"Now Luke I know that it's difficult, but you will have to share me. And it doesn't mean that I love you any less." Lorelai said jokingly in her Dr. Laura voice

Luke sighed "It's not that it's just that, if it isn't Davey blaring the t.v it's Martha getting into everything and Jackie's a baby so of course she's gonna be crying and-"

"Luke."

"And then there's that butt paste-"

"Luke!" Luke finally stopped his rant. " Jackson's mom is watching Davey and Martha so you're safe. Jackie just woke up from a nap, so she won't be crying. And butt paste?"

"Liz was talking about it. Apparently Doula has some rash and-"

"Luke it'll be ok." Lorelai reassured and gripped his arm as Sookie opened the door with Jackie in her arms.

**AT Weston's**

Rory and Jess were sitting at a table with nearly empty plates in front of them as Rory finishes up telling Jess her anecdote.

"So of course I don't believe her so she forces me into the Jeep while I'm still in my pajamas mind you, and drives like Ricky Bobby back to the inn and my mom like literally pushes me through the door and I still don't believe her, then I turned around and there she was."

"Really?" Jess asked in disbelief Rory nodded "Well what'd you?" Jess drank some of his water

"Well I stayed cool." she could tell Jess was unconvinced even though the majority of his face was covered by his glass. "Ok so I freaked out a little, ok a lot. So anyways I shook her hand and said something along the lines of 'Hi.'"

"My aren't we quite the magpie? Jess ribbed and Rory chuckled "You lead a fascinating life Rory Gilmore."

"Says the man who lived in New York."

"Eh that's nothing too special." Jess said downsized the topic

"Well it seemed pretty special when I went"

"That's because _**you **_were there." Jess said smoothly

"Why Warren Beatty look at you go."

Jess simpered and rubbed circles on the back of Rory's hand with his thumb. Until the waiter interrupted their moment and set down a slice of Chocolate cake that was arguably bigger than both their heads combined.

"Uh we didn't order this." Jess' eyes bulged at the size of the piece of cake.

"It's on the house congrats you two."

"But…" The waiter left before Rory could explain. She looked the bakery to people look at her and Jess and pointing and whispering, then attention back to Jess who tapping his fork on the table.

"It's free cake right?" He said as he took a bite of the cake in front of him.

"Right." Rory said with uncertainty evident in her voice as she joined him in devouring the cake.

**1 hour later Back at the House **

"Mom?" Rory shouted from the foyer

"Kitchen." she shouted back

"Hey."

"Why hello there Mrs. Mariano." she greeted

"How'd you-"

"Kirk. He wanted to know if you wanted to borrow his mothers wedding dress."

" That's….sweet."

"Whatever you say. So aside from being the talk of the town, how was your day?"

"Well Jess and I went to Weston's for breakfast ate way too much cake, then went over to Zach and Lane's for a while, where Kwan spilled grape juice on Jess so he went back to the diner to change."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. So what'd you guys do?"

"Well first off I had to convince Luke that none of Sookie's children were going to eat him, now or ever, then Sookie made us breakfast Jackson and Luke talked about tools, then Jackie threw a block at Luke. And now he's back at the diner."

"Sounds fun." she Joshed then turned to the side and coughed a few times into her forearm.

"You feeling ok?" Lorelai eyed her daughter with concern

" Yeah I just, I think I'm catching a cold." Rory cleared her throat

"Really?" Lorelai asked but that tone of the question was more of an 'I told you so'

"If you gloat I _**will **_back over you with the car." Rory warned

"Hey." Jess said as he entered the kitchen and linked hands with Rory

"Hi." Lorelai greeted him then segued "Oh and speaking of using cars to injure people, Fidel Castro called."

Rory rolled her eyes at the comparison between her Grandmother and a dictator "And how did Grandma react?"

"Disapproval, a few long sighs, some more disapproval, then a 'Fine.'"

"Well at least she's consistent."

"Thank God for that. Oh and by the way she gave me the dress code for the Opera house."

"Which is….?" Jess urged

"Coat and tie ; dress and heels." Lorelai answered

"Ah man." Jess groaned

"Don't worry Jess, I'm sure you'll look very cute in a dress and heels." Lorelai kidded and Jess sneered and Rory laughed.

**Ok and that's chapter 3! I know that was boring, but trust me the ballet itself will be much better also there's going to be some more Lit moments, along with some JavaJunkie. (especially now that Rory's sick) And I may even continue this past the ballet cause I've added some things in here that I think can spark some new story lines. So anyways… Thank you guys for the views and again I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record but please leave reviews guys and it can even be anonymous now. Oh and if you're wondering what story Rory was telling in Weston's , it was about the time she met Christiane Amanpour. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, or the day after at the latest so keep checking back for more! **


	4. Let's Go Shopping!

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Let's go Shopping 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not Gilmore Girls**

**To make up for not uploading when I said I was going to I made this chapter extra long, I hope it's not extra bad though . Basically this is just developing stuff for the next chapter (the ballet) QUESTION: Should I continue past the ballet? **

**Enjoy!**

Rory Gilmore strode from her bedroom yawning and rubbing her increasingly pink nose. "Bording." she sniffled

"Uh more like afternoon babe, it's 12:30."

Rory collapsed onto the couch next to her mother "Ugh I slepdt through dhe edtire day?"

"Not the _**entire **_day."

"Bob it's 12:30 id dhe afterdood, id by book dhat's dhe edtire day!" she did her best to yell but it irritated her throat and caused her to cough

"Ok ok calm down, how are you feeling?" Lorelai changed the subject

"I cadt breade drough by dose."

"I've noticed. Here." she handed her the box of Kleenex

"Danks." she took out a wad of Kleenex and blew her nose "Gross." she said thoroughly disgusted by the amount of snot. Then she experimentally sniffed the air, then smiled to herself after realizing she momentarily could.

"Listen hon, I hate to leave you when you're sick but I have a few things to take care of over at the inn because the Russels expected there to be hypoallergenic pillows and sugar free pillow mints , and the Stinsons don't eat mean and Sookie's making fried chicken and Michelle cut out early, again and-"

"Mom. Go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rory said as the front door opened and closed as Jess came in carrying two bags one of which said 'Stars Hollow Pharmacy' on it.

"Delivery." He said as he set the bags on the chair.

"Perfect Timing." Lorelai said as she stood up and noticed Jess giving her an odd look "What?"

"Nothing. Just never heard those words come out of her mouth when they pertained to me."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned back to her now smiling daughter "I have my cell, call me if you need me." She leaned in and gave Rory a quick kiss on the forehead "Take care of her." she said as she picked up her purse and walked by Jess, and he gave a small nod in return as Lorelai left.

"So what's in the bags?" Rory asked while trying to sneak a peek into the plastic bags

"Plutonium. I thought we'd pull a 'Back to the Future' now that your mom's gone."

"Point me to the flux capacitor." She played along

Jess sat next to her and put bags at his feet he pulled the one from the pharmacy into his lap and started putting the contents on the table. He pulled out two boxes of tissues, Dayquil, Nyquil cough drops, and a half gallon of orange juice.

"Aww Jess you didn't have to do this. I- _ashiew!_" she turned away from him and sneezed and pulled out the last tissue from the previous box.

"I beg to differ." Jess said opening a new box and handing it to her.

"Thanks." she blew her nose loudly "Sorry I'm really gross right now."

"It's fine. Comes with the territory right?" Rory smiled. "And…" Jess pulled the other bag that said 'Stars Hollow Video' into his lap and pulled out the movie he bought

"_Airplane!_" Rory exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend holding one of her favorite movies.

"Yep. Thought we could watch it, if you're up for it."

"Me, not up for it? _**Surely **_you must be joking."

"Ok." Jess smiled and put the tape in the VCR., picked up the remote and sat back down next to Rory. Rory waited a few seconds then playfully nudged him. Jess sighed and finished the joke "And don't call me Shirley." Rory smiled contently and laid her head on his shoulder.

**3 hours later**

Rory stirred awake "Jess?" she brushed away the hair clinging to her face.

Lorelai heard Rory's voice and came into the living room. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey." she yawned

"Are you feeling any better?

"Uh yeah actually. The Dayquil helped." she said as she sat up and stretched

"Well you can thank Jess for that."

"Yeah." she rubbed her eyes "Where is he by the way?"

"He and Luke went out to buy new suits."

"Oh."

"Yeah and my hope was that if you were feeling better that you and I could go to Macy's and go dress shopping."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean now would a good a time as any, and I actually feel pretty ok at the moment."

"Ok but if you feel like you're gonna pull a Marie Osmond, just let me know."

"Well unless we're doing the samba I really don't foresee that happening." She stood up and started walking to her room to get changed But she stopped at her door and turned back to her mother. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked

"There's no smell of coffee in the air. And the coffee pot's bone dry."

Lorelai smiled "I'm trying to cut back."

Rory was baffled "Since when?"

"Since now. All those interventions finally got through to me. I mean last week I nearly sold the car." she hung her head and feigned shame.

Rory smiled "I'll be out in 2 minutes."

**2 minutes later**

Rory came out wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Bauhaus' on it with a gray hoodie over it, along with jeans and sneakers.

"Let's go." Rory said grabbing the car keys and tossing them to her mother.

"Let's go shopping!" Lorelai said with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old.

**At Macy's**

"Lots of good choices." Rory eyed the dresses

"Yeah. Ooh how 'bout this one?" Lorelai picked up a solid black dress complete with feather hat and see through veil.

"Mom we're not going to a funeral."

"Wanna bet?"

Rory giggled "Put it back."

"Fine." she put the dress back on the rack. She picked up a Jones New York V-neck sleeveless black dress . "How bout this?" she held it against herself

"Black again huh?"

"It's slimming and chic."

"Well it is pretty. Get it."

"Ok." she smiled and draped the dress over her arm. "And now onto my dear." she gestured to Rory who had 2 dresses in her arms.

Rory went into one of the dressing rooms and Lorelai sat outside of it waiting for her daughter to model her choices.

The first one Rory came out wearing was a high cut red dress. "What do ya think?" she spun so her mother could see the whole thing.

"Very Giselle Bündchen." Lorelai nodded "No."

Rory turned back around "What too risqué to wear to a ballet?"

"Too risqué to wear anywhere while I'm still alive."

Rory exhaled and went back to the dressing room.

She came out again but this time wearing a Valentino bow shoulder knit dress

"Black huh?" Lorelai mocked

"It's slimming and chic." Rory retorted

"Fair enough, let's get these rung up."

They shopped around a little more until they found the shoes, to go with their dresses

**In the car**

"Well I say, that was some impressive shopping." Lorelai said in a British accent.

"Indeed it was brilliant." Rory followed up with a Posh accent of her own "How do you think the men faired?"

Lorelai chuckled and spoke normally "I wonder if Luke managed to find a flannel suit."

Rory laughed "I wouldn't put it past him."

"So what do you want to do next?" Lorelai said not taking her eyes off the road.

"Well the mall's right there we could go to the food court if you're hungry. Are you?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Sweetie I'm fine. I should be the one asking you. You're the sickly one."

"Yeah." she yawned

"Getting sleepy?"

"Yeah. But it's only 5: 15, and I've been sleeping all day."

"Well your internal clock's outta whack. And it seems like that first dose of Dayquil has worn off right about now."

"Ugh I hate being sick."

"I know you do. But maybe if you're good and take all your medicine, Jess will read you a bedtime story." Lorelai said in a mothering but sneaking in a sly smile.

"Mom!" she her hit her lightly on the arm.

"Hey I said nothing dirty. Your interpretations are _**your **_interpretations."

"Uh huh." Rory rolled her eyes

They got home 15 minutes later and Rory took more of her Dayquil and went to sleep. While Luke and Lorelai were in the living room watching t.v. As Jess walked in.

"How's Rory?" he said

"Sleeping. Which reminds me we should probably wake her up to get something to eat."

"Yeah. I'll start dinner." Luke started to stand up

"Don't bother." Jess walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Luke asked

"I'll be back." Jess closed the door as he left

"That wasn't the question." Luke said to himself

"Where's he going?" Lorelai asked Luke

"If I knew where he was going, would I ask him where's he's going?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you asked where he was going to make sure he wasn't going to the place where you don't want him going."

"And where's that?" Luke said in confusion

"I don't know. That's why I asked you!"

"You are _**a lot **_of work."

"But I'm worth the trouble right?"

"Definitely." Luke leaned in and kissed her

15 minutes later

There was a knock at the door

"Who's that?" Luke asked

Lorelai squinted "Sorry my x-ray vision doesn't seem to be working."

"I just thought that maybe you were expecting someone."

"Nope."

"Maybe it's Jess." Luke got up

"Why would he be knocking?" Lorelai stood up and followed Luke to the door

"I don't know."

"Well answer it."

"I am." Luke opened the door to see Jess carrying a big box that scent of food

"Where'd you go?" Luke moved aside so Jess could walk into the kitchen

"Sandeep's" He and Lorelai said at the same time.

"How'd you know that?" He turned to see his wife pinching her nose shut

"The smell Luke, the smell." she fanned the air

"It's not my favorite either. But it is Rory's." He set the box on the kitchen table. And pointedly pulled out a can of Febreeze ® "For afterward." He glanced at Lorelai.

"My God are you on a roll today!" she exclaimed clearly impressed by Jess

Lorelai couldn't be completely sure because his head was down as he unloaded the food but it looked as if Jess smiled.

"I'll go wake up Rory." Jess said as he went into Rory's room.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "You know that nephew of yours isn't half bad, he might even be remotely ok." she smiled

**After eating **

Lorelai and Luke cleared the plates while Rory and Jess were in her room.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"You only ate half your dinner, which is 10 times less than your normal amount because you usually ask for thirds."

"Hon, I'm fine. You know contrary to popular belief I _**don't**_ need a constant intake food and caffeine 24/7"

"In the 11 years I've known you everyday since I met you has disproved everything you just said."

Lorelai laughed

Jess opened Rory's door and tried to shut it as quietly as possible "Well she's out. See you tomorrow night." Jess went out the back door.

Lorelai hesitantly went after him. "Jess!"

Jess stopped and turned around.

"I uh didn't get a chance to thank you."

"Don't mention it." he turned and started away again

"No I mean…" he turned back around and Lorelai continued nervously "I mean for everything. If it wasn't for you Rory would still be living with her grandparents, she would have never finished Yale, she would have never gone on the Campaign trail with the president, and she and I…. would still be fighting. So thank you."

Jess smiled a little as he said a more meaningful "Don't mention it."

Lorelai smiled to herself and walked back into the house to find Rory and Luke waiting by the door with crossed arms and smiles on their faces. "What?"

"You like him!" Rory smiled showing all of her perfectly white teeth

"I thought you were asleep?

"Luke woke me up." Lorelai scowled at Luke "And rightfully so I couldn't miss this once in a lifetime extraterrestrial event."

"Get some rest." she palmed her daughters forehead

"Not until you admit it."

"All right I may have misjudged him."

Rory went to the window and searched the sky

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked

"Trying to see the raining frogs." Rory said innocently and Luke laughed

"Go to bed!" she swat playfully at her

"Fine. Hallelujah! And goodnight." Rory went to her room.

Luke leaned against the stove and stared at Lorelai

"Shut up." Lorelai said and Luke grinned.

**Ok that's chapter 4 next up is the ballet. That's gonna be a good one. Haha Incase you don't the top of my story I thought I'd ask again down here. Do you think I should continue this past the ballet? I mean would you still read it? Because as you can tell there are some other storylines developing here and there do you think I should pursue them? LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Please and Thank you. (: **


	5. They're Good together

_**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer They're Good Together 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. WARNING TO ALL EMETOPHOBES **_

_Lorelai and Luke laid in bed sleeping and both groaned as the alarm clock went off._

"_No-o." Lorelai whined_

"_I have to go to work." Luke said half asleep with his eyes still closed_

"_Me too." Lorelai answered _

"_Flip burgers." Luke said in his immobile state._

"_Me too." Lorelai replied sleepily _

"_I don't wanna get up." Luke whined_

"_Have to." _

"_Ok." Luke didn't move_

"_Luke?"_

"_What?"_

"_Get up."_

"_You get up."_

"_Ok we'll get up on three. One….."_

"_Two."_

"_Three. Lorelai counted and neither of them moved. "Luke."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Did you get up?"_

"_Ok." Luke pushed off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed while Lorelai didn't move. "Let's go." He shook her._

"_Ok I'm up." Lorelai opened her eyes and swung her legs onto the floor. She turned around to face Luke "Morning Doll." she kissed him_

"_Morning." he kissed her and started getting dressed as he took off his sweat pants and put on blue jeans then took off his olive green short sleeved t-shirt and put on a gray t- shirt and a long sleeved flannel shirt over that . _

_Lorelai watched as he buttoned his shirt, and smiled at his predictable choice of clothing. What was unpredictable, was the churning that was taking place in her stomach as she dashed to the bathroom and threw up, as Luke followed after her and held her hair. _

"_Lorelai." He said as he helped her out of the bathroom_

"_Luke I'm ok." she rubbed his arm_

"_No you're not. You just threw up." _

"_I know I was there. Hell I was driving that porcelain bus. " she joked_

"_That's not funny." Luke said irritated by his wife dismissal of her health_

"_Well I got a chuckle out of it."_

"_Lorelai!"_

"_Luke calm down it was probably just the Indian food last night, I don't have it that often because I hate the smell of it and I guess my stomach wasn't used to it, so it….rejected it." Lorelai gestured with his hand_

"_Yeah well I don't think you should go to work today."_

"_Luke I swear I feel fine, now that it's out of my system. _

"_Are you sure?" Lorelai nodded "Ok but I have my cell phone call me if you need anything." Luke said while stepping into his shoes_

"_I appreciate that Walt Whitman. Now go." _

_Luke gave her a peck on the cheek and left. And Lorelai got ready herself. And came downstairs and knocked 'Shave and haircut' rhythmically on Rory's door. _

_Rory came out of her room with her cell phone pressed to ear. "Uh huh, ok good luck, you too, bye." She hung up the phone. "Morning."_

"_Morning. How are you feeling? And who were you talking to?"_

"_Eh. And Jess. He's in New York for a meeting, he's pitching his book to a bunch of publishers." _

"_That's great." _

"_Yeah if they like it they'll call him back for another meeting."_

"_Well I hope everything goes over well." _

_Rory stared at her quizzically and Lorelai mirrored the stare back to her. _

"_Sorry." Rory said when she realized the look she was giving her "It's just weird hearing you cheer for him, instead of against him." Lorelai sighed and Rory changed the subject "So what happened this morning? I heard you and Luke bickering about something."_

"_Oh I felt a little sick earlier and he didn't want me going to work." _

"_Did you catch my cold?" Rory said apologetically "Cause I really-"_

"_Rory." she stopped her "Don't worry." she smiled reassuringly "And it wasn't that kind of sick."_

"_Well what kind of sick? Like pass the bucket sick?_

"_The Technicolor yawn, yes."_

"_Well maybe you have a flu. Do you have the flu? Do you feel fluish? _

"_Yo Dr. Quinn medicine woman. I feel fine now. I think it was from the Indian last night." Rory nodded "Now speaking of regurgitation what are you doing for breakfast?"_

"_I'm going to grab something at Luke's then come back here and start the article that Seg what's me to do."_

"_Seg?"_

"_S-E-G. Stamford Eagle Gazette. That's what we reporters call it." she smiled _

"_Thanks for the lesson Dorothy Thompson." she replied sarcastically_

"_My pleasure Sarah Palin." Lorelai laughed "So are you going to Luke's too? Or do you not feel like eating right now?" Rory questioned_

"_No it's not that. We're just swamped at the inn because a haughty French concierge, who shall remained unnamed, took a personal day."_

"_Michelle bailed on you huh?"_

"_Good guess Hercule Poirot." She looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen "Oh shoot I gotta go." she grabbed her purse off of the counter_

"_Bye." Rory called as Lorelai raced out the door. _

_**AT THE INN**_

_Lorelai entered the Dragonfly Inn, and smiled at all of the guests and wished everyone a 'Good Morning' as she made her way into the kitchen._

_As she pushed open the kitchen door, Sookie got up from her stool as she exclaimed "Bravo! Brava! Encore! Encore!" as she dabbed imaginary tears from her eyes with a dishrag and applauded. _

"_Wow this skirt looks that good one me?" she kidded as she imitated a model and strutted over to Sookie._

_Sookie playfully hit her with the dishrag. "I'm preparing you for tonight. Jackson's parents took us to a ballet for our wedding present, and that's the only part I can remember." _

"_You blocked the rest out."_

"_No I fell asleep." she giggled "But I'm sure I would have, had I been awake."_

"_Note to self bring a pillow and blanket tonight. Got it."_

_Sookie giggled again and changed the subject. "So what's going at home?"_

"_Um Rory still has her cold." Sookie made an 'aww' sound "Luke has had a lot of early deliveries, meaning we get up at 5:30." Sookie sympathetically groaned "And as payback Rory and I roped him and Jess into going with us tonight." _

_Sookie laughed then stopped abruptly "Oh wait you can't like that can you? I mean Jess…" Sookie gestured with her knife clad hand as she continued slicing tomatoes_

"_Actually Jess has been a big help. He's been taking care of Rory, last night he bought her favorite dinner, and let us not forget he's the one who convinced her to move out of Eve Harrington and Max Cady's house."_

"_Good point."_

"_You know I told him all that. Last night."_

"_Told him all what?"_

"_I uh thanked him. For everything."_

"_Wow you turning over a new leaf with Jess, never thought that would happen."_

"_Well he's good for Rory and Rory's good for him They're.. good together."_

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE**_

"_And send." Rory said as she sent her article in to the Stamford Eagle Gazette. As she sat at her desk in her room._

_Jess came in from the back door and smiled at his girlfriend who had her arms raised victoriously in the air. He crept up behind her and tapped her left shoulder and moved to her right as she looked the left, then greeted her with a kiss as she turned to the right._

"_Hey." she kissed him again then pulled away "I really shouldn't be kissing you."_

"_Why did you found yourself another Abercrombie and Fitch model?" Jess joked _

"_That." she smiled pointedly "And I'm still sick."_

"_So?" he kissed her again_

"_I could get you sick." she said as she found herself leaning in for another kiss_

"_Well if I got sick I wouldn't have to worry about getting sick."_

"_Jess." Rory tried to pull away but kissed back_

"_Yes?" Jess said seductively in between kisses_

"_You're gonna get sick." she pulled away_

_He sighed and sat down in the red over stuffed chair next to the desk. Rory fixed her chair to face him "Rory at this point me getting sick is inevitable." He leaned forwarded as he spoke "So the way I see it we don't need to worry about what's already happened." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. _

"_How was your meeting?" she intertwined her fingers with his _

"_We just spent the entire time discussing the book." he said running his fingers through her hair. _

"_We isn't that the point of the meeting?" she chuckled _

"_Yeah but the big topics of conversation were the number of pages and the font."_

"_So nothing vital?"_

"_Nope. They don't even read it, they have some people review it, then they send it on to the editors to have them read it, then if they like it and after they make their revisions they pass it onto the publishers. And they call me in between there at point" _

"_Wow. Lengthy process." _

"_Yes very lengthy and also very boring. But you know what's boring?"_

"_What?_

"_This." he slipped his hands around her waist and passionately kissed her. She used her fingers to trace the outline of his jaw as his hand gently cupped the side of her face angling her a little lower so he could have a better reach. _

_She suddenly pushed him off and did a complete 180 away from him with an "ishoo!_"

"Bless you." Jess chagrinned , more than a little disappointed their moment was interrupted. But one look at his sniffling girlfriend, and the anger immediately left Jess and sympathy filled it's place. Along with guilt for ever being angry.

"Thanks." she responded not even picking up on his tone of voice as she got up and plucked a few tissues out of the box on her dresser and blew her nose "Ugh. I'm sick of being sick." Jess smiled "And if you say 'Bob Kevoian' I'll hit you." Jess raised his hands in mock defense. "So how was shopping with Luke the other day? Mom and I were convinced that he would buy a flannel suit." Rory thought for a second :He didn't did he?"

"Believe it not the store had there last one."

"Well what kind of suit did he get? What kind of suit did you get? Walk me through it."

"There was a tie and couple of buttons involved."

"Jess." she whined

"Rory it's a suit. You'll see it tonight."

"But you have to give me something." Rory begged 

"Why? Afraid we'll clash" he teased

"Well yes..kind of." Rory admitted reluctantly 

Jess shook his head and kissed her

**And that's chapter 5 And I know I promised this chapter would be the ballet but what happened was I actually wrote this before I wrote the chapter where they go to the ballet so I saved it caused I liked and somehow I ended up deleting the version of chapter 5 with the ballet, so I have to rewrite it but I wanted to upload something since I've been a little sloppy with my deadlines, so as we speak I'm writing the ballet over again. And I feel this substitute chapter is kind of nice precursor to the upcoming one. So once again sorry for the lateness and disappointment so please leave reviews, good bad, I just wanna know what you think. (: **


	6. OHMYGOD

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer OH MY GOD 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**Sorry this took forever!**

**THAT NIGHT**

Lorelai came down the stairs in the black dress she had bought as she walked to Rory's room and stood in the doorway "Hon you almost ready? They're gonna be here soon."

"Yeah. Just. almost." Rory said while trying to master the difficult task of trying to clasp her necklace while wearing it. Lorelai came behind her and started to help her put it on. "Ow! Mom. Mom my hair's caught . My hair's caught in the clasp! Ow ow ow.."

"Ok, ok just hold still." Lorelai managed to say over a sound barrier of Rory's 'ow's And effectively got Rory's hair out of the clasp but inadvertently attached herself to the clasp "Ok my bracelet's hooked now." Rory rolled her eyes in disbelief

"Well maybe if you just-" Rory tried to turn around with her mother's arm still stuck to the back of her head until Lorelai interrupted her

"Ow! Rory that's my wrist."

"Well that's my _**head**_!"

"Ok let's not snap at each other. New plan, when I say go I undo the clasp, you reach back and hold it open and I untangle myself."

"Got it." Rory responded she was about to nod but then remembered the predicament they were in and thought better of it.

"1..2...go." She undid the metal hook that was closed on one of the ringlets of her bracelet and Rory held it open as she detached herself from the amulet. Then fastened it again to the other end. "There. Ladies and Gentleman Earnest puts on a necklace."

"Coming soon to a theater to you. It'll make you laugh it'll make you cry…"

"It'll make you wanna mock us mercilessly ."

"It worked for Michelle Malkin." Lorelai nodded "Ready?"

"Wait can I borrow your silver earrings?

"Second drawer." Rory pointed and walked out of the room as she heard the front door open to reveal the two very handsome and clean shaven Luke and Jess. Luke wearing a black suit jacket, a sky blue button up shirt and a dark blue tie. While Jess had opted for the more understated elegance wearing all black attire, with a black suit jacket, a black button up shirt and a black tie, but adding a little dash of color with a red pocket square.

"Wow. You. Wow" Was all Rory could muster as she looked at Jess.

" 'Wow ' what?" Lorelai walked into the hallway still putting on her right earring But nearly dropped it when she saw the two men. She was shocked to see Jess in a suit and staggered at how good Luke looked. "Wow. You guys clean up nice." Both men gave half smiles

"So are you ready to go?" Luke gestured with his thumb to the car.

"Not yet." Lorelai walked back into the kitchen and everyone else followed slightly confused. She gripped one of the kitchen chairs and pointed to the others "We have to have the talk." Rory, Jess and Luke gave her panicked expressions "Not _**that **_talk." Lorelai clarified and the three sat down hesitantly. "We have to go over the rules." Lorelai said and sat down

"Right." Rory agreed

"This is especially important for you Jess." Jess raised his eyebrows "You've got the least amount of experience of us all. Therefore you need to be paying attention." Jess inhaled deeply "Rule number 1. Don't talk about anything that's important to you." Lorelai instructed

"Well I wasn't about to have a heart to heart." Jess said, finding this summons a little ridiculous

"And sarcasm. Sarcasm's a definite no." Rory informed

"And don't talk about your career or your book." Lorelai warned

"Why not? It shows he has aspirations." Rory said confused

Lorelai cleared her throat in preparation for her imitation of her mother 'A writer really? That's an admirable profession, that is if one can achieve such a goal. Usually people have to endure years of schooling and training before succeeding. It would be remarkable if someone who didn't even finish _**high school **_ended up on the best seller list. '" Lorelai finished and stared at Rory as Jess shifted uncomfortably

"Good point." she said a little sheepishly

"May I?" Luke asked Lorelai nodded "Never drink beer in front of them. Because it's nitwit juice. And never say you like golf. Because you _**will**_ end up golfing with Richard for the rest of your life. And take up an interest in stocks."

"Basically just smile and nod." Rory simplified

" Just stick to yes and no answers And when asked a question that requires a lengthy answer keep it within the 5 second mark. Longer than that gives them time to pick you apart." Lorelai added "Oh and anytime someone starts off with the words 'you know' change the subject. It doesn't matter if it's us or them, just move on."

"Why?" Rory questioned

"Because those words are known to either elevate or start off, an argument or insult." Lorelai explained

"But 'you know' is also a sentence filler. It's like a… 'like' or an 'um' or an 'uh' it's a stall until you get your thoughts in order." Rory said

"So how do we know what's safe a 'you know' and what's not?" Luke asked

"We need a signal." Lorelai thought for a moment "Like we give each other a look."

"Cause that won't be noticeable." Jess said

"Sarcasm." Rory warned

Jess sighed "We need a more natural sign."

"Like?" Lorelai asked Jess shrugged and so did Rory and Luke. "I guess we'll just have to pick up on the little things." The three of them stared at her blankly "Tone of voice, body language ect.." Lorelai elaborated "Does everyone understand?" They all nodded "Good because if we play our cards right, we can all come out of this thing alive and relatively unscathed."

Rory rolled her eyes "Meeting adjourned." They got up and headed for the door.

"Wait what car are we taking?" Luke asked and Lorelai looked at him puzzled. "The Jeep and the truck don't have backseats."

"We can take my car." Rory took her keys out of her purse and tossed them to Luke.

"Ok." Luke said and he and Lorelai walked out the front door while Rory and Jess stayed behind

"I'll be right out." Rory told Jess as she walked into her room.

Jess followed behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Well just to be safe I should probably take certain things with me." she gestured to the box of Kleenex

"Well what do you think this thing's for?" he pointed to his pocket square

Rory smiled at her boyfriend's chivalry "Well thank you but I just meant for the car ride, where I don't have to keep up appearances."

"Figured you'd say that." He reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out two packs of travel pack tissues, he handed her a pack, put the other away

then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out six individually

wrapped cough drops.

Rory stared at his outstretched hand then back up at him. "Jess…" Rory started and Jess locked eyes with her and finished her thought

"I love you. You know that?" he told her and shoved the cough drops back into his pocket.

"I always had my suspicions." she joked "I love you too." she took his hand and walked out to the car.

"What took you guys so long? Or do I not wanna know?" Lorelai asked from the front passenger seat next Luke.

"I just forgot something." Rory explained as she got in the back seat next to Jess and laid her head on his shoulder.

With the nod of his head Luke started the car, and drove for 15 minutes to the Opera House. They all got out of the car and stared at the building.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked They nodded "Here we go."

They walked to the front of the Opera House and saw Emily standing there with her arms folded looking impatient and annoyed.

"You're late." Emily informed them as she saw them approaching.

"Hello to you too." Lorelai responded sarcastically

"Hello." she paused "You're late."

"How are we late?" Lorelai questioned

"It's 7:10." Emily answered

"Yeah, and it doesn't start till 7:30." Lorelai replied not understanding what the problem was.

"It's polite to be punctual Lorelai." Emily denounced

"More punctual than twenty-" Lorelai started to argue but Rory cut her off

"Hi Grandma." Rory interrupted the approaching fight.

"Hello Rory." Emily said warmly

"Hi Emily." Luke added with the wave of his hand

"Hello Luke." Emily said curtly. Then averted her gaze to the Jess. "And Jess?" Emily asked as if she couldn't be bothered to remember his name.

" Hi." Jess nervously put his hands in his pockets

"How nice of you not to show up with a black eye to _**this **_event." Emily stared at him and Jess looked down and away.

"So mom, where's dad?" Lorelai took the focus off of Jess

"He's inside with Natalie. We didn't know how late you were going to be, and he didn't want to wait." Emily said then turned and went inside

"3 minutes down 147 more to go." Lorelai muttered as they followed Emily inside. They walked into the theater and slid into the 5th row of seats.

"These are good seats." Luke said walking behind Emily

"We had substantially better ones, before we were forced to exchange them." Emily stated and Lorelai patted Luke sympathetically on the back.

They got to where their seats were and Richard and Natalie stood to greet them.

"Hi Grandpa." Rory greeted Richard

"Hello Rory, Lorelai. Luke it's good to see you." He nodded at Luke

"Same here." Luke said grateful for more of a welcome than the one he received from Emily even if the sincerity behind it was nonexistent.

"Uh Grandpa this is Jess." she introduced and squeezed Jess' tense arm as she spoke.

"Ah the Mariano fellow." He extended his hand and Jess shook it. "I've heard stories about you young man." He said intrigued by the boy who reeked so much havoc in his Granddaughter's life.

"Nice to meet you." Jess wondered what stories he was referring to, but either way he wasn't coming out in a positive light.

"Natalie, you remember my daughter Lorelai and my Granddaughter Rory."

"Yes of course. Nice to see you again."

Lorelai and Rory simultaneously greeted her with 'Hi.' and 'You too.'

They sat down in their seats with Natalie at the end followed by Emily, Richard, Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess.

"So Jess," Emily turned her head to look at him and Jess leaned foward. "What do you do?"

Jess looked apprehensively from Rory to Lorelai. "I..help out at the diner from time to time."

"And when you aren't doing that?" Emily interrogated

"Well…" Jess was interrupted by the sound of Rory coughing harshly into one of the tissues she pulled from the packet in her purse. Jess inaudibly breathed a sigh of relief that he was interrupted, and once more when he noticed Lorelai signaling for Rory to cough, so he knew she wasn't_**actually**_ choking. "Are you ok?" He tried his best to sound convincingly concerned.

"Would you mind getting me some water? I think they're selling them." Rory spoke in a raspy voice which Jess was sure was more than partially real.

"Yeah sure." Jess said eager to leave and got up and left

"Is he going to come back? I understand that boy has a penchant for leaving." Emily said while staring at the door Jess just walked out of.

Rory bit her bottom lip trying to suppress the words that were trying to escape. But she lost her battle. "You know Grandma-"

"Hi Jess." Lorelai interjected and grabbed Rory's hand and directed her daughter's attention onto the boy who had just come back in carrying a half pint of bottled water.

He sat back down in his seat and handed Rory her water along with one of the cough drops.

"Thank you." Rory said taking the water and the cough drop

"Thank _**you **_." Jess whispered into her ear

"Now Jess I would like to continue our conversation if that's all right." Emily said not really giving him an option.

"Spoke too soon." Jess mumbled

"I beg your pardon?" Emily said

"Fine by me." Jess said out loud

"This thing is taking forever to start" Lorelai said hoping to spark a new conversation

"Lorelai you're being incredibly rude." Emily criticized then looked back at Jess. "I believed I asked about your ambitions before you left."

"That you did." Jess nodded

"Well?" Emily asked

"..I-" Jess started

As Rory launched forward with an "_Hasihoo!_"

"Bless you." Lorelai and Luke said and Jess turned away to smirk at her impeccable timing.

"Excuse me, sorry I 'm getting over a cold." Rory sniffled and glanced at Jess. And with a flourish for good measure, Jess handed Rory his handkerchief that he pulled out of the front jacket pocket. While he looked at Richard, who was watching him awaiting to see his reaction to an ailing Rory .

Emily nodded. "You were saying?" Emily asked Jess.

Jess sighed "I write."

"You write?" Emily clarified and Jess nodded "Interesting. What sort of things do you write?"

"He wrote a novel." Rory said hoping that would be the end of this particular conversation

" A novel? Well good for you." Emily said in a patronizing tone "On what subject?" Emily pressed

"Life." Jess said getting annoyed

"About your life?" Emily inquired and Jess shrugged "So I could assume it was a _**short **_novel?"

Jess scoffed and shook his head "You know I really-"

"Hey look it's starting!" Lorelai said as the lights dimmed. And everyone turned their heads to the stage, as the dancers started performing.

"Watch your face." Rory teasingly said to her mother and Lorelai scowled and Rory chuckled.

"Em, look at the legs on that one." Natalie whispered loudly over the music and pointed to the stage.

"Natalie , this is hardly the place for- Oh my. They are rather muscular aren't they?" Emily stared at the male ballet dancer in the far back corner.

Natalie looked back and forth between the dancer and Emily who was still staring intently "I think she's away with mixer."

Emily swat at Natalie playfully And Richard rolled his. "Oh Richard I'm merely admiring the man's legs." Emily downplayed

"You were ogling Emily." Richard said with his arms crossed not taking his eyes off of the stage

"I was not."

"Yes my dear, you were."

"Richard even if I was it's only fantasy. Heaven knows you've had your fair share."

"I should say not!" Richard said outraged that Emily would even insinuate such a thing

"Annette Funicello." Emily reminded him and Lorelai snickered

He turned to Lorelai "I'll have you know she was all the rage when I was in school." He went back to focusing on the stage. "And that was different. It wasn't as if she was right in front of me."

"Yes, but you still fantasized did you not?" Richard didn't say anything just inhaled deeply. "It's just harmless fun. And it's not as if I know any of these men."

They all continued to watch the ballet or rather, Emily and Natalie continued to leer at the ballet dancer, Richard watched, Luke and Lorelai debated how much longer this thing was, and Rory and Jess talked.

Lorelai handed Luke his cell phone back after checking the time, once again, then turned her attention to the stage, she watched as all of the dancers from the back twirled to the front of the stage.

"He just came round to the front. Look at those gams!" Natalie said clearly enjoying this

"He has a nice figure as well." Emily added and Richard huffed in an agitated way.

Lorelai looked for the dancer that causing such a controversy. Her eyes settled finding him in the middle of the front row. He had…ok legs. Ok pretty good legs. But something was compelling her to keep staring. It wasn't attraction. It was… familiarity. There was something about this particular dancer that she couldn't put her finger on. That is until she saw his face.

"Oh…MY….God." Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"What does this guy have the be all and end all of legs?" Rory said confused on what the big deal was. Lorelai shook her head while still staring at the stage. "Then what? What are you-" She gasped and nearly choked on her cough drop when saw what her mother was staring at. "Is that…?"

"Michelle?" Luke said And Emily's eyes went wide and Richard fumed "Ah jeez he's not wearing any pants." Luke shielded his face.

"You do have a crush on him!" Lorelai pointed at Emily "Luke gimme me your phone." Lorelai anxiously tapped Luke on the arm.

"Why?" He handed it to her

"Texting Sookie. She can _**not**_ miss this."

"R-Rory's not feeling well we should go." Emily stammered

"I feel fine now Grandma." Rory chuckled thoroughly amused

"Well I for one am leaving. This is deplorable!" Richard got up and stormed out.

"Richard!" Emily went after him

And everyone watched them leave.

"I'm glad I drove myself." Natalie said and moved down two seats towards Luke Lorelai Rory and Jess. "Now Michelle, does he come round often?"

"We work together." Lorelai clarified still grinning widely

"You mean you get to look at those dishy legs all day?" Natalie said in disbelief and Lorelai gave her an off kilter smile "You think you can pass on my number and have him give me a ring? I'd love to have a good chin wag with him." Natalie looked Michelle up and down

"Why do I get the feeling that she means more than talking to him?" Lorelai whispered to Rory and Rory gave her a look in response. Lorelai thought for a moment "I'll do you one better, you could meet him."

"Really?" Lorelai noded "That'd be the Mutt's!" Natalie said

" Oh I can not wait for intermission." Lorelai said with glee.

**AT INTERMISSION **

Lorelai Luke Rory Jess, and Natalie went back stage.

"Excuse me." Lorelai tapped a female dancer on the arm "Do you know where Michelle Gerard is? We're friends of his."

"He's over there." She pointed to a group of six dancers.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as the dancer walked away. "Go ahead." Lorelai slighty nunged Natalie to go while she and the rest of them watched.

Natalie waited until the other dancers left then walked up to him. "You were really quite good out there."

"Thank you madame." Michielle said in his French accent.

"And you looked quite good doing it." she took a step closer to him

"Really? Well I-" Michelle threw his leg on the table and pointedly stretched. "Don't know about that."

"He's showing off!" Rory whispered as she the other hid in the corner

Natalie almost lost her mind. she wrote her number down on a piece of paper from the table and handed it to him. "Here's my number, give us a bell Roger." Natalie started to walk away.

"It's Michelle." Michelle clarified as she walked away.

Natalie turned around and nodded. "How's your father?" Natalie said

"Uh fine." Michelle said confused

"Brilliant!" Natalie turned around back to where Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Jess were standing. She wished a 'Tara' as she left, and told Lorelai to keep her 'genned up on Michelle'

The remaining four went over to him, with Lorelai in the front of course, this was like her Christmas!

"You really were good out there." Lorelai beamed. Michelle heard her but didn't respond instead he turned and busied himself balling up tights. "Come on you aren't gonna say anything?" She stood beside him.

"I do not know you." He started to fold his other leotard.

"Oh but Michelle we're your biggest fans." Rory added

"How did you know I was here?" Michelle said not looking at her

"We didn't. My mom made us come."

"Your mother was here?" Michelle looked at her.

"Yep. And my parents may be getting a divorce because of you and your corporeal being. So as payback for the emotional distress you've caused us, I think it only be fitting if you wore that to work from now on, maybe did some pirouettes, an arabesque or two-"

"Lorelai!" He threw the leotard down "You think this is funny ha ha games? Well it's not! I have to wake up at 5:30 every morning to go running, then go to dance class for four hours, then go to the gym! After that I can not go home and watch Gossip Girl and eat chocolate chip ice-cream, no, I must do the elliptical machine then watch the Nicole Vass video!"

Lorelai, Luke, Jess and Rory stood there and stared at him blankly

"I'm sorry I made fun of you Rudolf Nureyev." Lorelai said while everyone laughed. Michelle rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Wait." Lorelai called him back and he turned around. "Cutting out early all week?"

Michelle sighed. "Dress rehearsels."

"And the personal day today was for…"

"The show yes, can I go now?" Michelle said annoyed, and Lorelai gestured for him to go while Rory waved.

Lorelai picked up a piece of paper of the desk. "Luke hand me a pen."

"I don't have a pen."

"Where's the pen you take orders with?"

"We've been over this." Luke said looking up at the ceiling.

"Here." Jess said and grabbed one of the surrounding tables.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked

"Writing down the lyrics to 'Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer' to torture him with later." Lorelai said while scribbling furiously

"You're too nice mom." Rory said sarcastically

"Let's go." Luke said and ushered everyone back out into the theater.

They stayed for 10 more minutes with gave Lorelai enough to snap a picture from every angle imaginable.

**At home**

They all got out of Rory's car. And starting walking inside

"That was..one hell of a ballet." Jess said still a little shocked as he draped his suit jacket over Rory's shoulders

"The Nutcracker at its best." Lorelai reviewed

"Definitely." Rory agreed while smiling over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Yeah but I could have done without ever seeing Michelle without his pants on ." Luke said with distaste. As Jess' cellphone started to ring and Jess answered it

"Hello? Yes it is. And…? Oh. Yeah no, I understand yeah bye."

"What'd they say?" Rory asked

"They uh..weren't feelin it." Jess looked away

"Oh Jess I'm so sorry." Rory consoled him

"Yeah we're really sorry." Lorelai agreed

"Yeah, those guys don't know what they're talking about. Your first book was great." Luke said

"Eh no biggie." Jess said disappointedly but tried his best to hide it. "I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed Rory on the cheek and walked away.

"Jess wait!" Rory called after him "Mom I'm gonna.."

"Yeah go after him, call me tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight mom. Night Luke."

"Night Rory." Luke said as Rory went after Jess

Luke sighed "Come on let's go inside. I'll make you some coffee."

"Nah, let's stay out here, it's a nice night." Lorelai sat down on the steps

"All right." Luke sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

**Ok that is the ballet! Finally right? I'm sorry this took so long! As I said in the previous chapter I deleted this chapter and I had to do it all again from memory so you have my sincere apologizes. Do you forgive me? Please say yes. And I will be continuing this because I've gotten some nice messages and comments saying to, so I will! (: Plus since I've gotten other comments asking if Lorelai is pregnant and the answer is…...TO STAY TUNED AND KEEPING LEAVING REVIEWS LETTING ME KNOW YOU'RE READING AND YOU'RE INTERESTED please and thank you. Also first and foremost I'd like to apologize to anyone from the UK (cause I know a lot of you read my story, so thank you) and Great Britian and all that just incase my attempt at British or uh English vernacular offended you. Haha As you can tell I'm not British,or English. That was not my intent, the character of 'Natalie' is English therefore I felt I should include some things. Sorry if the words were outdated and/ or wrong. Haha I used google a few times. So anyways any questions or things you didn't get or you just want to say 'hi' send me a message or leave a comment. There's more coming soon. Tell me what you think! (:**


	7. This isn't You

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer This Isn't You 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**This is the official first chapter that isn't about the ballet. So fingers crossed! And here we go And Doula is 2 ½ so now here we go….**

Jess entered the apartment with Rory trailing closely behind him.

"I told you I'm not upset." Jess said exasperatedly

"You sound upset." Rory said taking off Jess' jacket and handed it to him.

"Well I'm not." Jess said and tossed the jacket onto one of the kitchen chairs, but ended up knocking it over. "Damn it!" he bent down to pick up the jacket and chair

"You were saying?" Rory said as she watched him pick the things off the floor in a frustrated manner.

Jess stood the chair back up, leaned over the back of it, and sighed. "There were looking to me to give 'em a good book, and I thought I did. Turns out I didn't, but I guess I shouldn't of expected anything, it's in my genetic code to be a disappointment."

"Jess." she walked over to him. "You are _**not **_a disappointment."

"Oh come on Rory, I bailed on you twice, I didn't finish high school, I didn't go to college and I have a minimum wage job. Sounds like a disappointment to me.": He walked around her

"Jess, you really think I'm that superficial?" Jess didn't make eye contact with her. "I don't care about any of that stuff. Look at what you've accomplished! Look how many people were doubting you, look how many were against you. My family, the town, the school. And you proved them all wrong, you opened your own bookstore, you wrote a book that _**my mother **_couldn't even put down." Jess looked at her "Even after she found out it was yours." she joked lightly " And a good portion of the town isn't chasing you with tar and feathers anymore, except for the part that still listens to Taylor."

"Your grandparents hate me. Your grandfather looked at me like I was about to pull a John Wilkes-booth. Your grandmother _**sensed **_I was a loser. And you know, she wasn't that far off."

"Jess this isn't about them, it doesn't matter what they think. This isn't you. Caring about what some critics think. This isn't you. You know it isn't. What's going on?"

Jess sighed "I just..I wanted you to be proud of me."

Rory took his face in her hands. "I am. You wrote a book that everyone likes, that everyone's impressed with. _**And**_ that is one of my personal favorites, and not because it's yours either, but because it's good." she shook his head lightly for emphasis. "Now do I have to put on a jean jacket and spike up my hair or do you sense the irony?" Jess smiled "Because if you don't I'll go get the gel." Rory joked

"Well I don't think this is irony. It's how it's always been." Jess stared into her eyes then lunged and kissed her. Rory was taken aback by the kiss and stumbled back a bit. Jess wrapped his arms around her before she stumble anymore, all while still kissing her. She laid her arms around his neck. He kept kissing her while peeking out of one eye so could lead her to the bed without crashing into anything. Jess allowed both of them to fall onto the bed. He broke the kiss to loosen his tie and take it off over his head, while Rory kicked off her shoes. Jess laid over top of her and she helped him unbutton his shirt then hastily threw it on the floor. **(you can deduce what happened next ) **

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"What do you think they're doing?" Luke asked with toothpaste in his mouth as he stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"What?" Lorelai said as she tossed her high heels in the closet.

Luke spit out the toothpaste. "Rory and Jess what do you think they're doing?" Luke said in between gargles

"Talking." Lorelai said simply while she grabbed a brush and sat on the edge of the bed and started brushing her hair.

"Really?" Luke said before wiping his mouth on a towel, and came into the bedroom.

"Would that make you feel better?" Lorelai asked

"Yes." Luke said

"Then yes. They're engaged in deep conversation."

"Ok." Luke sat up on the bed "So what do you think they're _**actually**_ doing?"

Lorelai put the brush down on the nightstand. "Luke. Rory and Jess are adults, adults who are in a relationship. What do _**you **_think they're doing?"

Luke grimaced "I liked it better when they were talking."

"Well if it helps I'm sure they talked before."

"Ugh." Luke said and deepened his grimace

"And on that note, sweet dreams we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Wait what big day?"

"Don't tell me you forgot. Liz and T.J. are coming over for Father's Day tomorrow."

"Oh. I didn't forget I just didn't know if that was b-I forgot."

Lorelai chuckled "I swear if it wasn't screwed on." she teased

"Goodnight." Luke gave her a peck on the lips and turned the lights off.

"Goodnight." Lorelai said and waited until she heard the sound of Luke's indolent snores then she crept out of bed and pulled something out of the drawer from the nightstand and went to the bathroom, careful to make sure the sound of the door closing didn't wake Luke.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Jess laid in bed with his arm tucked cozily behind Rory's head while she laid next to him sleeping soundly wearing his black t-shirt that he had been wearing underneath his suit. He twirled the end of her hair around his finger as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with every inhale, and exhale. He smiled to himself at the sound of a congested snore. He slipped his arm out from under her head and reached for his laptop, He opened up a blank word document and began to type. Five solid hours later, minus the occasional glance at Rory, Jess closed the laptop set it back down on the table and laid back down as the sun started to seep through the window shades.

**That Morning**

"Luke come on. We have to start cleaning, this place is a sty." Lorelai called up the stairs to Luke who still getting dressed.

"I'm coming." Luke grumbled as he walked down the stairs adjusting the baseball cap on his head. "I still don't what the big deal is. Liz isn't a neat freak, and T.J. thinks dust is fascinating."

"Well it's for Doula's sake too. She's mobile, and this place is filled with hazards." She said and started stacking the magazines on the coffee table. "Can you run to the store and get some of those clear grip door knob covers?"

"They're only gonna be here for a few hours." Luke rationalized

"Well it only takes a few seconds to get hit by a truck." Lorelai countered

"It'd take a few years in Stars Hollow, a truck rarely passes through here."

"You_** drive **_a truck."

"Well yeah but, I-I'm not going to-" He sighed trying to gather his thoughts then gave up "Bye." he grabbed his keys and left. Lorelai went to the window and watched his car drive away, then grabbed her own car keys and left.

**WITH RORY**

Rory stood at Zach and Lane's door. She knocked once just out of courtesy then opened the door but announced herself with an "Anybody home?"

"Hi friend." Lane greeted and hugged Rory

"Hi. Where are the boys?" Rory scanned the apartment.

"Zach and Brian took them out for some 'male bonding.'" Lane put air quotes around the words. "Where's Jess?"

"He said he had something to take care of." Rory shrugged in a dismissive and confused manner.

"Cryptic." Lane stated

" Michael Curl." Rory nodded

"You think he's up to something?" Lane questioned

"Nah, he's been really great lately. Oh but you know who _**is**_ up to something?" Rory waited for Lane to respond but she didn't so she continued. "Michelle. He's a closet ballet dancer."

"Start at the beginning." Lane smiled clearly intrigued as she sat down.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

Lorelai shut the back door, and walked to the living room with her car keys still in her hand and her purse clutched closely to her chest. She was going to look out the window and see if Luke was back, when she noticed him sitting silently on the couch.

"Ah! Oh Luke you scared me." Lorelai jumped.

"Sorry." Luke said a little confused as to how him just sitting there startled her, but decided to leave it alone. "Where'd you go?"

"Huh?" Lorelai said nervously, and Luke pointed to the car keys in her hand "Oh I um went to g-get a spice. Just incase you needed it since you'll be cooking later. Cause that's what you do. You cook."

"What spice?" Luke asked

"Uh.. Arugula." Lorelai fiddled with the keys in her hands

"Arugula isn't a spice." He blinked bemusedly

"Oh. That's probably why I couldn't find it in one of those tiny chairs." Lorelai tittered and slapped a hand on forehead. "So did you get the door knob covers?" she changed the subject

"Right here." Luke held a plastic bag

"Great can you start putting those on? I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You just took one. Three hours ago." Luke said with a look that showed he feared for his wife's sanity

"I-I know, but the store I went to was really dirty. It's Woodridge you know, so I'm just gonna…" Lorelai said and started going up the stairs.

"You went all the way to Woodridge for a spice?" Luke asked

"What is with the third degree, can't I just take a shower?"

"Ok sorry go ahead." Luke said

"Thank you." Lorelai said snappily and went upstairs.

Luke took the bag of door knob covers, and pulled one out as he knelt down in front of the front door and started putting it on the door knob, but he paused to look up the staircase that Lorelai had just walked up and he sighed and shook his head.

**WITH RORY AND LANE**

Rory and Lane sat on Lane's bed laughing as Rory finished telling her the story. "And the best part is, one of Grandma's friends propositioned him."

"Oh my God how do I miss all the good stuff?"

"Because, you have two bouncin baby boys to take care of." Rory said as she picked as she picked up a folded 'my dad rocks' t-shirt up off of the floor.

"Yeah." Lane took the shirt and smiled

Just then Zach opened the bedroom door. "Lane, Steve smells." Zach said as he stood in the doorway with the door opened just enough that you could see Brian in the living room holding Steve at arms length trying to alleviate his intake of the putrid odor.

"Make that three baby boys." Lane sighed with a half smile

"Hi Rory." Zach greeted

"Hi Zach happy fathers day."

"Thanks. The boys painted me a picture."

Rory looked at Lane for confirmation

"They stepped in a plate of ketchup that Zach left on the floor, then stomped on some paper." Lane smiled and Rory chuckled.

"It was still cool." Zach shook his head

"It was pretty impressive." Lane said with a solemn nod.

"Uh guys?" Brian said with panic in his voice

Lane sighed "Sorry duty calls. No pun intended"

Rory laughed "No it's ok, I have to go anyway Jess' mom and T.J. are coming over. And I said I'd help clean."

"Ok Fill me in later." Lane hugged her

"Bye." Rory said and left

Rory walked up to her house and found Luke unloading groceries from his truck. "Hey Luke." Rory greeted

"Hi Rory." Luke said briefly looking up then back down at the bags

"Need a hand?" Rory offered

"Yeah that'd be great." Luke stopped unloading the bags and stared at the house with his hand on his hip.

"Something wrong?" Rory inquired as she tried to see what he was looking at.

"It's just…I-is your mom I mean is she on her like time of the mon- um never mind." Luke stared at the ground

Rory held back a laugh "Are you asking me about mom's menstrual cycle?" Luke continued to stare. "Cause if you are, I wouldn't know. But I'll go and see what I can find out." Rory picked up a few bags of groceries.

"Thank you." Luke said abashedly Rory patted Luke on the back and walked inside.

"Hi." Rory said as she saw Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table looking straight ahead.

"Hi." Lorelai greeted back without looking at her

"Are you ok?" Rory questioned

"Yes. why?" Lorelai looked at her

"You just seem…distracted."

"Oh. Well.." Lorelai stood up "Where's Luke?"

"He's outside bringing in groceries." Rory said as she put the bags down on the table and started taking things out.

Lorelai went out to the front yard. " Luke."

"Yeah?" Luke said as he picked up six grocery bags at once, leaving the other two on the ground

Lorelai picked up the other two and picked at the blue plastic handles. "I um I-"

"Big brother!" Liz called with a smile on her face as T.J. trailed behind carrying Doula.

"-can't wait for Liz and T.J. to get here." Lorelai finished half-heartedly as Liz ran up gave her a hug then moved onto Luke.

Rory came outside and greeted Liz and T.J.

"So where's that boy of mine?" Liz said and looked around

"He said he had something to do but he'll be here soon." Rory reassured

"Can we move this inside cause these are heavy." Luke shook the bags he was holding.

Liz and Rory each grabbed one from Luke.

"I do it! I do it!" Doula squirmed out of T.J.'s arms and ran to Luke and took a grocery bag with a single loaf of bread inside, then started to venture up the front steps dragging the bag behind her. As she struggled to get up the second step she slung the bag over her shoulder and grunted with effort as she reached the porch and pushed open the front door. The rest of them smiled at her tenacity, then followed her inside.

They unpacked the rest of the groceries, and Luke started cooking while it cooled, they talked to pass the time.

"So Doula decided she didn't want to wear the pink bathing suit. So I leave her alone for a second to get the blue one, and when I come back she's buck naked in the middle of the living room grinning at me." Liz looked down at Doula as she talked. Luke and Lorelai smiled. "Just like her daddy." Liz rubbed T.J.'s arm.

" Liz, too much information." Luke recoiled and Lorelai nodded

The front shut and in walked Jess. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Read's here." T.J. said

"T.J." Jess nodded at him.

"Hey baby." Liz kissed his cheek and hugged him

"Mo-om." Jess whined and tried to swat her away, while Rory jokingly snickered, to even the score Lorelai came up and gave Rory an equally embarrassing kiss and pinched her cheek for good measure.

"Mo-om." Rory whined and rubbed her cheek, while Jess laughed.

"So where were ya Read?" T.J. said as he finished drinking his beer

" Oh here and there." Jess said vaguely

"Wow I am just reeling from all that information." Lorelai said sarcastically

Jess grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went to the pot of chili of the stove next to the hotdogs and hamburgers, and stuck the spoon in.

"Jess don't, it's hot." Luke warned

"No it's not." Jess said while trying to keep the food in his mouth as he speak.

"Let's eat." Lorelai said and grabbed a stack of bowls

They all ate, and enjoyed casual conversation with the brief pauses of Lorelai getting up for seconds, then thirds, then fourths. As Luke watched wondering how she could go from not having an appetite to having 4 helpings. But his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Doula tugging on his pant leg waiting to be picked up. He put her on his lap, and she immediately took it upon herself to get more food. She reached across the table and pulled her plate over and started eating chili…with a fork. Barely any of it went in her mouth, a lot of it went on her shirt, and partly on Luke's pants.

Lorelai smiled as she watched Doula laugh as Luke bounced her on his knee in a covert attempt to get the chunks of meat off of his pants.

"Here. Go see your mom." Luke set Doula down and ushered towards Liz as he started wiping off his pants

"Come here." Liz picked her up. " You are a mess." she said and took off her chili covered shirt and put on one she pulled out of the diaper bag.

"She's not the only one." Jess said and smirked at Luke

"Hey Doula why don't you go play with your big brother?" Luke smirked back

"K." Doula said and jumped off of Liz lap " 'Mon Jess." she wrapped her hand around Jess' finger

Jess groaned as he allowed himself to be pulled. He noticed Rory trying to hide a smile.

" 'Mon Rory." He mimicked Doula and took Rory by the hand as Doula pulled both of them into the living room.

"So you two finally got it together huh?" T.J. said finishing his beer

"T.J.!" Liz elbowed him

"What?" T.J. rubbed where Liz elbowed him

"He just means we're happy you two worked things out." Liz clarified

"Yeah, with all the break ups and make ups you two were like…uh." T.J. snapped his fingers trying to think of a good couple.

"Ross and Rachel!" Liz finished

"Yeah yeah yeah." T.J. rapidly agreed

"Well, 'I got off the plane.'" Lorelai quoted and smiled

"Yeah." Liz smiled thoughtfully "Well it's getting late we should probably get going."

"Yeah and give Jess and Rory a break in there."

They all got up and went to the living room where Rory and Jess sat on the couch with Doula in between them as Rory read her a book.

" 'And chance are, that if asks for a glass of milk he's going to want a cookie to go with it.' " Rory finished reading and closed the book

Doula clapped "Again."

"Sorry Doula, but we have to go home now." Liz said

"Aww." Doula whined and clung to Rory's arm.

"Hey Read, can we get another copy of your book? Doula really liked the other one so she kinda hit it somewhere."

Jess' cellphone beeped with a text message he opened it and read it as he spoke. "Yeah sure. There's one back at the apartment I'll go get it, there's something I have to get anyway." Jess closed his cell phone and stood up. "I'll be right back." He said to Rory and left.

Rory shifted Doula onto her lap. "You know if you ever need someone to baby-sit I'd be happy to do it."

"Really?" Liz asked Rory nodded

"Next week?" T.J. said anxiously "Because it's our anniversary and you know…" T.J looked at Liz lustfully

"Yeah uh sure." Rory said a little uncomfortably

"Ok kiddo come on." Liz picked up Doula. "Thanks for havin us." Liz hugged Lorelai careful not to smush Doula.

"Thanks for coming." Lorelai said

"Big brother." Liz said and hugged Luke. "Keep her this time around." Liz whispered in Luke's ear and Luke nodded and smiled

"Ok let's go." T.J. said

Doula grunted then pointed to Rory

"Want me to say goodbye to you?" Doula nodded and Rory chuckled and followed them

"Bye happy father's day." Lorelai and Luke called after them.

Rory followed them out to their car, as Jess walked up

"Here ya go." Jess tossed the book to his mom as T.J. put Dula in the car seat.

"Is it signed?" Liz inspected the book

"Thinking about putting it on eBay?" Jess asked sarcastically

"No, I'm gonna put it on the mantle next to your 4th grade picture, the last picture he ever smiled in." she momentarily addressed Rory "So years from now I can say I had the only signed copy in the world."

"Cue the violins." Jess said

Liz smiled "C'mere." Liz hugged him tightly "stick around this time." Liz whispered in his ear, and Jess nodded

"It's signed." he whispered back and smiled.

Liz broke away from their hug then hugged Rory goodbye.

"Bye." Rory said as their truck pulled away and Jess waved

Rory took Jess hand and started walking back towards the house when Jess stopped abruptly. "Rory I wanna talk to you about something."

"Ok." Rory said

"Well first off, it's about that text I got earlier."

"Ok." Rory repeated

"It was a publisher, they wanna publish my book."

"What? Jess that's great!" Rory hugged him "But I thought you said they didn't like it."

"It's a different one, a new one. I wrote it last night."

"You _**wrote a book **_last night?" Rory said amazed

"Last night, this morning. And I was in New York most of today pitching it to them and they liked it. They even said something about a book tour."

"Jess that's incredible! I knew it, I knew you could do this. So what's it about? What's it called? I mean I don't mean to like pester you or anything but I'm just..really curious."

"It's called 'Dodger'" Jess looked her in the eyes and watched as they lit up as he said the title.

Flashbacks soared through Rory's head

**FLASHBACK**

_Jess: Hey. _

_RORY: Hey yourself. _

_JESS: What are you doing out here? _

_RORY: I needed something for school. What about you? _

_JESS: Oh yeah, same thing. _

_RORY: Uh huh. So, that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night. _

_JESS: Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing. _

_RORY: Too cool for school, huh? _

_JESS: Yes, that is me. _

_RORY: What are you doing? _

_JESS: Oh this? Nothing. [does an illusion with a coin] Just another little disappearing act. _

_RORY: Little tip? _

_JESS: Yeah? _

_RORY: If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear. _

_JESS: So I assume the nose is off limits too? _

_RORY: Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way. _

_JESS: So what are you doing now? _

_RORY: I have some homework to finish. _

_JESS: Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick. [hands her a book] _

_RORY: You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine. _

_JESS: It is yours. _

_RORY: You stole my book. _

_JESS: Nope, borrowed it. _

_RORY: Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony. _

_JESS: I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you. _

_RORY: What? [looks through the book] You've read this before. _

_JESS: About forty times. _

_RORY: I thought you said you didn't read much. _

_JESS: Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory. _

_RORY: Goodnight Dodger. _

_JESS: Dodger? _

_RORY: Figure it out. _

_JESS: Oliver Twist. [Rory smiles and nods. They both walk away.] _

Rory smiled astonished "You, It's called 'Dodger?'"

"Yeah." Jess nodded and smiled "But that isn't all I wanted to talk to you about."

**With LORELAI AND LUKE**

Luke stood at the sink washing a pot while Lorelai cleared off the table.

Lorelai looked at Luke and took a deep breath. "Hey Luke…" Luke stopped set the pot down and turned around. "Do you remember when the Inn burned down and I had to sleep at your apartment cause I overbooked the house?" She fiddled with the table cloth

"How could I forget _**that**_?" Luke said

Lorelai chuckled nervously "And do you remember the dream I told you about?"

"The one with the alarm clocks?"

"Yeah. The one where we're married and I'm.. pregnant. And you said that I shouldn't drink coffee when your pregnant."

"You shouldn't." Luke stated puzzled as to where she was going with this.

"I know. That's why I've been cutting back." Lorelai said hesitantly

Luke's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

" I love you Rory. Marry me." Jess pulled the ring out of his back pocket.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"Luke I'm pregnant." Lorelai pulled the pregnancy test out of her purse.

**And that is chapter 7! EDIT: Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry I actually uploaded this yesterday (when it was actually father's day. ) I just found out it didn't go through. ): My internet has been crazy all week. I promise I will do my best to make sure the next upload is within a day or two. So what'd you guys think? I left it on kind of a cliff hanger huh? Ok well calling all readers: IT IS VITAL THAT YOU GUYS LEAVE SOME REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER please. I mean I know you guys already do, but I put a lot into this chapter and I really want to know what you think. So PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! So yeah questions, ideas whatever, just uh leave a review and/or shoot me a message. So please and thank you (: Also the book Rory was reading Doula was "If You Give a Mouse A Cookie." it was one of my favorite book s growing up. Just incase you were wondering (Which you probably weren't) **


	8. Wow

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Wow 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, but boy do I wish I did. **

**WITH LUKE AND LORELAI**

"You're…" Was all Luke could get out

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything till I was sure. So I took two tests and I'm sure, positive actually." she chuckled nervously "And I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but hey, what better time than Father's Day to find out you're gonna to _**be**_ a father right?" Luke just looked at her. "I mean I know we haven't been married that long, but you said before that kids would be good, I mean you already have a daughter and-" she sighed out of frustration "Luke say something! I- just please don't be mad, cause I really-" Lorelai's rambling ended as Luke pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm _**not **_mad." He grinned and shook his head at her. " Wow, We're havin a baby." He placed his hand on her stomach

"Yeah. We're havin a baby." Lorelai said and put her hand on top of Luke's.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory gawked at the ring Jess was holding out.

"Rory?" Jess said and Rory looked at him with her mouth still open. "A response would be nice."

"Sorry. Um wow." Rory blushed and shook her head out of her state of shock "Yes."

"Yes?" Jess clarified

"Yes!" Rory beamed and nodded furiously

"Yes." Jess breathed a sigh of relief then slipped the ring on her finger and Rory jumped into his arms. As he squeezed her tightly he felt hot wet tears travel down the back of his neck. He relinquished her so he could look at her.

"I'm sorry." she wiped away the tears as more and more fell. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He brushed away some of tears off of her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so embarrassed." she chuckled "I was always the girl who read the romance novels, and thought it was so lame when the girls would cry when something good happened. I would seriously just think ' What is wrong with you stupid girls? Why can't you just be happy about your good news, instead of just standing there sobbing like idiots ' And _**now **_I understand, that whenever you're that elated, or excited, or..in love.." she looked down at the ring then back up at Jess "That you just can't control it."

Jess nodded and took step forward and kissed her.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

Lorelai and Luke sat at the table in the kitchen discussing the amount of rooms house.

"I mean I guess we could renovate one of the bathrooms, make that the baby's room." Lorelai suggested

"Or we could add an expansion onto the house. The cost wouldn't be- "

"Oh shh." Lorelai said as she heard the front door

"Mom." Rory said smiling as she walked into the kitchen

"Rory." Lorelai got up and returned the smile

"I have good news."

"So do I." Lorelai took Rory's hands in hers. She took a deep breath in preparation. "I'm-" she stopped when she felt the ring on her daughter's hand. "You're engaged?"

"You're pregnant?" Rory picked up the pregnancy test off the table.

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously. They stared at each other for a minute unsure of how the other was going to react, and as if on cue they both screamed and hugged each other.

"I'm so happy for you." Rory said still hugging her mother

"I'm so happy for _**you**_." Lorelai said as she let go

"Congratulations Luke." Rory hugged him

"You too." Luke released her. "Or best wishes, as Emily says." Lorelai got a pained expression on her face "What, what's wrong?" Luke said alarmed at that fact that there could something wrong with his pregnant wife. Lorelai waved him off to show that there was nothing _physically_ wrong with her.

"Oh my God Grandma. I didn't even think about telling her." Rory said and collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. And Jess sat down next to her.

"Well you could do what I did when I moved out. Leave her a note." Lorelai said simply "Of course that could destroy your relationship with her for the rest of your life." Lorelai looked up at the ceiling as if she was debating the options "Yeah I say leave em a note."

"Mom." Rory groaned and put her head down on the table.

Lorelai reached over and rubbed Rory's arm "When it's the right time you'll find a way to tell her."

Rory picked up her head "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Lorelai questioned

"Well you _**really**_ have__to tell her. Because you're gonna-" Lorelai gave her a look "The _**baby's **_gonna start showing. I can take my time but you have a deadline." Rory nearly chuckled with glee

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed in disbelief

"Grandma's mean!" Rory shrugged and defended herself

"Well I have news for you, when I get around to telling her I'm pregnant, and if you still haven't told her about your engagement, I will." Lorelai informed. Rory gaped at her. "Mommy's mean." Lorelai smiled

"You know we should celebrate. Stuff like this doesn't happen everyday…to us." Luke added when he realized that people do get pregnant and get engaged often.

"Yeah we should." Rory agreed

"It's ten o'clock on Fathers Day hell its ten o' clock in _**Stars Hollow**_, what's there to do?" Lorelai said

Rory gave Jess a look before she started talking " So We'll walk around or-"

"Sit on a bench and stare at our shoes. Ha ha." Jess finished sarcastically but smiled

"Taking a walk down memory lane?" Lorelai asked

"Something like that." Jess said but didn't his eyes off Rory

"Jess tell them." Rory prodded

Jess sighed deeply "My book's getting published."

"Jess that's great!" Luke congratulated him

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled "But I thought they said no."

"They did. To _**that**_book." Jess clarified

"He wrote another one last night." Rory said proudly

"My aren't we a savant." Lorelai ribbed and Jess sneered "Sorry." she said emphatically "But that really is great. What's it about?"

"Life. Love."

"And the pursuit of happiness?" Lorelai kidded

"Pretty much. Just kinda pared down to…" Jess trailed off and looked away

"To…?" Lorelai pressed

"The past 8 years." Jess said reluctantly and glanced at Rory

Lorelai looked at Rory who was smiling widely then back at Jess "Ah." she nodded

"Yep." Jess said

"So do we get to read it or do we have to buy it when it comes out?" Rory joked

"I'll give you a discount when you do." Jess teased

" Appreciate that." Lorelai said sarcastically

"I'm all about family." Jess joked

"Oh yeah, this makes me your mother in law." Lorelai smiled deviously

"Well your already my aunt in law so I really don't anticipate a big change." Jess said

"Oh Jess. Jess, Jess, Jess." Lorelai shook her head at him and chuckled "Mother-in law is a whole different ball game. I get to bestow tortuous and humiliating tasks upon you."

"Mom." Rory reprimanded "She's kidding." Rory reassured

"Yeah I'm just kidding. So what size tights do you wear?" Lorelai inquired grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Mom!" Rory scolded

"I'm kidding!" Lorelai laughed "No but seriously, the only people you need to watch out for are your new grandparents."

**Ok and that is chapter 8 I know its very short, but I just wanted to get the part where they tell each other out of the way. But STAY TUNED FOR SOME MAJOR DRAMA haha um yeah so leave reviews shoot me a message, and all that good stuff please and thank you (: Oh and btw when Jess says 'the past 8 years' some of you might be thinking 'Jess wasn't on Gilmore Girls till season 2' but I added a year because the campaign trail Rory was on should have taken a year. **


	9. I told Them

_Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chapter 9 I Told Them _

_**"**Mom?" Rory said as she walked out of her room_

_"Yeah?" Lorelai said as she came downstairs with a pair of high heel in each hand "Red or black?"_

_"Black." Rory pointed to the black pair of high heels. "You're going to work?"_

_"Yeah." Lorelai said as she sat down on the steps and put on her high heels. "Why?" she stood up and looked at Rory_

_"I just thought you'd be taking it easy." _

_"Easier than the 4 month vacation I'm gonna get in 5 months?" _

_"Well you're pregnant, so you shouldn't be doing any strenuous activities." Rory informed_

_"So bench pressing the jeep is out?" Lorelai said sarcastically _

_"__And stress is bad too." _

"No more Friday night dinners?" 

"Mom." Rory said in a serious tone.

"Rory, sweetie, the most stressful thing at the inn right now is going to be reacquainting myself with the stuck up suit wearing Dragonfly Inn Michelle, as opposed to the leotard wearing ballet dancing Michelle."

"I just want you to be careful." Rory said in her usual caring manner

"I will." Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Where are _**you **_going?" Lorelai nodded to the car keys in Rory's hands

"To get Jess, then Lane and Zack's."

"Oh you're gonna see Steve and Kwan."

"No, Mrs. Kim's watching them. I thought it'd be nice if we all hung out for once.

"But you guys _**have**_ hung out before." Lorelai pointed out

"No, well not really. I mean yeah for like 5 minutes on the front steps of their apartment, I don't think Jess has ever actually been inside, except for when Kwan spilled his juice on him and he had to get cleaned up. Even then, he stood in the door way while Lane got him a towel." Lorelai nodded "I just think it'd be nice if they got to know each other." Rory said

"You are aware that they went to school together and she met him around the same time you met did right?" Lorelai said somewhat jokingly

"Yes I am aware of that. I am also aware of the fact that they didn't exactly get off on the right foot, so I thought that maybe if I can get them together they can work things out. "

"A noble goal."

"Well I mean if _**you **_and Jess can patch things up then anything's possible." Rory said with a teasing smile "Plus she was really excited for me the other day when I told her we were engaged."

"I'd assume nothing less." Lorelai nodded "Did you guys scream and jump up and down?" Lorelai mocked

"Well considering we were on the phone, no."

" The phone? That's so cliché ." Lorelai shook her head in fake disapproval "You gotta get with the times kid, you should've told her on video chat."

"Well I'll remember that next time I get engaged." Rory rolled her eyes. "I also told Grandma and Grandpa."

"Way to bury the lead. What'd they say?"

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I just sent the letter the other day."

"What?"

"Well you said to-"

"You _**actually**_ sent them a note?" Lorelai exclaimed with wide eyes

"Well I didn't know what else to do." Rory said on verge of tears of fear and panic that she did this the wrong way

"No no no, hey it's ok. I still haven't told anyone I'm pregnant so you're good, you win, it's ok." Lorelai pacified

"Yeah?" Rory said calming down

"Yeah. You told them. That's huge." Lorelai assured and rubbed Rory's arm

"Really?"

"Really." Lorelai nodded

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go." Rory said substantially calmer

"Me too. Have a nice day."

"You too." Rory said and started to walk out the backdoor

"Rory." Lorelai called her back and Rory turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry about it." Lorelai said with a half smile and Rory nodded and left

**AT THE INN**

Lorelai walked in and grinned at Michelle and he rolled his eyes and walked away. She then smiled contently, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Sookie." Lorelai said in a singsong voice as she entered

"Hi." Sookie said her chipper manner, as she turned and moved one of the cooks out of the way and took a taste of the sauce he was cooking and made a thoughtful face. "Did you see Michelle?" she took a pinch of salt and added it to the pan.

"Yep." Lorelai snuck a carrot off one of the trays

"And?" Sookie gestured with the wooden spoon as stirred the sauce with her back to Lorelai

"He walked away annoyed." Lorelai said with satisfied tone in her voice

Sookie giggled "Good job."

"Why thank you." Lorelai said as she walked past Sookie to the coffee machine and picked up a mug then remembered and put it back down awkwardly.

"Are you sick?" Sookie said and reached up to feel her forehead

Lorelai moved Sookie's hand off her forehead. "There's actually something I need to tell you." Lorelai whispered

"Wait. Out!" Sookie said and everyone cleared the kitchen "So what is it, are you sick? Are you dying?" she questioned and clutched her chest then gasped " Am I dying? What do you know that I don't?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Oh my God you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"_**You **_are pregnant?"

"Yes." Lorelai nodded and gave her a weird look

"You're pregnant?"

"No."

"What?" Sookie said confused by the change in her response

"Sookie." Lorelai took her by the shoulders and smiled

"Oh my God! Have you told Luke yet? I mean.."

"Yes it's Luke's." she kidded finished Sookie's thought "And yes I told him. And Rory, and Jess. I figure I'll just announce it to everybody else at the town meeting." she joked

"What about Richard and Emily?" Sookie inquired

"I'll blow up that bridge when I come to it." she dismissed "But for now…" she smiled and opened her arms

Sookie screamed and hugged her

"Lorelai you're-" Michelle said as he walked into the kitchen but stopped when he saw them hugging and grinning "What is going in here?"

"Michelle, I'm pregnant." Lorelai said as she released Sookie

Michelle blinked. "You mean soon there will be three of you?" he deadpanned

"Yes Michelle between me, Rory, and the baby. there will be three of me. Three…" Lorelai stroked her chin as if she was in deep thought then snapped her fingers " Kinda like the number of counts to hold that fancy little pose you do. Is this it?" Lorelai put her right leg far out in front of her then raised her arms above her head in a 'y' shape and smirked at Michelle.

Michelle's nostrils flared as he tried to think of a comeback but couldn't so he pushed open the swinging kitchen door and stomped out in a huff, while Sookie and Lorelai laughed.

**AT LANE AND ZACK'S **

Jess and Rory got out of Rory's car and started walking to Lane's door

" I can't wait for my car to get out of the shop." Jess said

"You don't like mine?"

"Not enough leg room."

"You could adjust the seat you know."

"Yes but your seats aren't as comfortable as mine are."

"Probably because a million people didn't 'sit in' mine to loosen up the leather." Rory said putting air quotes around 'sit in'

Jess rolled his eyes then pulled her closer to him as they approached Lane and Zack's apartment "Are we gonna be here long?"

"Jess."

"Well it's 1 in the afternoon and they have kids, so they're probably be taking a nap and I'm not good at being quiet."

"A. Yes you are. And b, Lane's mom is watching them. Any other excuses?"

"That whole global warming thing's kinda getting outta hand."

"Jess she's my best friend."

"Fine." he sighed and she kissed him on the cheek, then knocked on the door

"Hi." Lane said as she opened the door

"Hi." Rory greeted back

"Hi." Jess said

"Uh come in." Lane said and moved so they could enter. Jess and Rory walked in. and Jess scanned the apartment.

"Zach's at the store he'll be back soon." Lane said trying to fill the awkward silence

Jess nodded his head uninterestedly until he saw Rory giving him a pleading look. "These floorboards are kinda loose." he attempted at making small talk

"Oh I know." Lane knelt down and pulled up a board revealing part of her c.d. collection.

"Huh." Jess said

"Not impressed?" Lane picked up on his nonchalant demeanor. Jess looked at her not sure of what to say. "This isn't your kind of music." she said and put the piece of wood back into the floor. "You strike me more as….." she trailed off as she moved around the apartment trying to find the right section of . "This." Lane said as lifted another floor board and revealing another long row of cds.

Jess crouched down on the opposite side and flipped the cds forward so he could see what kind of musical genre he had been categorized as. Spoon, and The Outline were along with the mesh of cd.s and one of them caught his eye. "The 22-20's?" Jess inquired

Lane nodded "You into them?" she asked

While Rory stood and held her breath hoping this would end well.

"Yeah, one of my favorite bands. Impressive….And a little Mother Shipton." Jess went back to looking at the cds. And Lane smiled at Rory and gave her thumbs up, and Rory inaudibly let out the breath she was holding.

**AT THE DINER**

"No Kirk I do not want to hear about what happened on True Blood last night." Luke said as he adjusted his cap the way he always did when he was annoyed while he held a pad of paper and a pen in the other hand.

"Are you sure? It was a real nail biter." Kirk said completely oblivious.

"Just pay your bill." Luke hastily ripped off a piece of paper from the pad, and put on the table and walked away.

Lorelai walked into the diner smiling at no one in particular

"Lorelai guess what happened on True Blood last night." Kirk said eager to break the news to someone.

"It had something to do with Vampires?" Lorelai said as she closed the door behind her and then sat down at the counter. "Hi." she said when came out of the kitchen

"What are you doing here?" Luke said as he emerged from the kitchen area

"And a chipper howdy de doo to you too." Lorelai said sarcastically

"I just thought you'd be taking it easy."

"You and Rory should really embroider that on a pillow." Lorelai said as her cellphone started to ring and she made a move to answer it. Luke cleared his throat loudly and pointed to the 'No Cellphones' sign. Lorelai in turn, patted his stomach then answered her cellphone. "Hello?" There wasn't any noise on the other end "Hello? Huh that's weird." Lorelai said and put the phone back in her purse.

"No one there?"

"Nope."

"Well what was the number?"

"It said 'no data sent' I got a few of those at work too."

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

"So what can I get you?" Luke asked

"Nothing, I just like looking at ya." Lorelai smiled flirtatiously "_**But**_ if you could bring home some of that apple pie, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Do you want whipped cream or ice cream?" Lorelai looked at him blankly "Both, got it."

"Ok I'll see you later." Lorelai said and picked up her purse

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah well Rory and Jess are out for the day, so I thought I could go squeeze in a nap."

"You could take a nap upstairs."

"Luke I'm just a little tired that's all." Lorelai reassured

"Well what about the hang ups?"

"Dropped calls, crappy cell service." Lorelai downplayed

"Fine but call me if you need anything."

"I'm pretty sure the apple pie will be enough." Lorelai joked Luke looked at her solemnly "I will." she agreed "Bye." she leaned over the counter and kissed him then walked out the door.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Lane, Zach, Rory and Jess sat across from each at the counter after finishing their meal. Rory and Zach intently watched as Lane and Jess debated music.

"I've been a lifelong Stone Temple Pilots fan, and Between The Lines is terrible compared to their early stuff. Slash is a god. Deleo isn't even close. The solo doesn't even fit the song. Slash's progressive solos and steady riffs made Deleo look like an amateur. And don't give me that 'You obviously haven't heard the back catalog' Core was an amazing album. This one not so much." Lane debated

"Yeah I think this was their weakest release too. But Eric is a great drummer. you're overlooking him. Sorum's just your basic rock drummer. Good but not as unique as Eric. Duff is nothing compared to RobDeleo. Dean and Slash are both good. But Dean's way more diverse." Jess fired back

"No I understand good music when I hear it. Duff Mckagan is arguably one of the best bass players ever. Steady N' Heavy pal. And speaking as a drummer, when it comes to Kretz, Sorum drums absolute circles around that clown." Lane disagreed

" Michael J. Foxx would make a better drummer than Sorum." Jess argued "The whole album doesn't have the same feel to it. It sounds like Tom Petty sings the title track." Jess said Rory and Zach laughed " Not to mention that 'Stay away' thing that they got from Nirvana. I mean its catchy, but I've heard it before."

"But you still bought the album didn't you?" Lane asked

"Yeah." Jess nodded and Lane smirked "But because it was their reunion album, and they hadn't put out a cd in 10 years. It's like if the Beatles somehow otherworldly got back together, even if the music sucked, you'd still buy the cd."

"Are you comparing the Stone Temple Pilots to the Beatles?" Lane said arming herself for another debate.

"Just an example." Jess chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "How bout Radiohead?"

"Did you hear that they're recording a new album?" Lane said Jess nodded "It's supposed to be more guitar driven, with a kind of Smashing Pumpkins vibe."

"Speaking of which did you hear any of _**their **_new stuff?"

"Yep." Lane said and got up then went over to the shelves, and pulled out a transparent cd case. "Burned them." she handed the c.d. to Jess.

"Resourceful." Jess nodded and looked at the handwritten tracklist inside the case.

"You can borrow it if you want." Lane offered

Jess looked up almost shocked at the offer. "Thanks." he said and gave a half smile then looked back down at the c.d.

"So who wants desert? We have ice cream." Zach said

"Sure." Rory said and Jess nodded.

"I'll help you." Lane said and went to get bowls while Zach got out the ice cream.

Rory leaned over to Jess and kissed him. "Thank you." she said and pulled away.

Jess set the c.d. down and pulled her back over. "You're welcome." he said and kissed her again.

**WITH LORELAI **

Lorelai laid on the couch asleep in her blue Juicy Couture© sweat pants and sweat shirt. She stirred when she heard loud and rapid knocking at the front door. She sat up as the knocking grew louder. Alarmed she crept to the front door after going to the kitchen and grabbing a frying pan as her weapon of choice. "W-who is it?" Lorelai wavered and clutched the frying pan tightly

"Your mother!" an irate Emily yelled from the other side of the door.

Lorelai sighed and allowed her hand clutching the frying pan to relax, then opened the door. "Hi mom." Lorelai plastered a smile on her face.

"Finally. I have been knocking on this door for- Is that a frying pan?" Emily stared at the object in her daughters hand

Lorelai looked down at it as if she had forgotten she was holding it. "Yeah. It's…easier than a tennis racket." Lorelai tittered and gave the frying pan a flick as if she was playing an imaginary game of tennis.

"This is no time for your games Lorelai." Emily said as she stormed in the house, leaving Lorelai in the foyer.

" 'Hi mom ' 'Hello Lorelai how are you?' ' Well I'm fine mother thank you for asking, I'm also pregnant.' 'Really Lorelai that's wonderful. How are-'" Lorelai's imaginary conversation was interrupted by Emily's voice.

"Oh for heaven sakes Lorelai can please you finish whatever you're muttering in here?" Emily yelled from the living room. Lorelai put on another insincere smile on her face shut the door and walked into the living room. "Were you sleeping?" Emily asked

"What?" Lorelai said confused by the random question

"There's a pillow and a blanket, were you asleep?" Emily inquired again and looked at the couch

"I- What are you doing here?" Lorelai said and stood in front of the couch

"You can't possibly be serious." Emily said completely shocked if she didn't know what this impromptu visit was about. Lorelai just raised her eyebrows to show that she really didn't know. Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a letter inside an envelop that had been addressed to Emily and Richard Gilmore with the return address and Rory's name in the corner.

"Oh." Lorelai said when she realized this had been the letter Rory had told her about.

" 'Oh?' Rory is getting married and all you can say is '_**Oh**_!'"

"Oh..boy?" Lorelai said with a hopeful shrug

"Lorelai this is not funny."

"Oh mom calm down." Lorelai said and tossed the frying pan on the couch

"I most certainly will not calm down this is ridiculous."

"So you came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Well you weren't answering any of my phone calls."

"That was _**you **_calling me? Why didn't you leave a message?"

"Lorelai I hate the answering machine and you know it. Now can we please focus on Rory."

"Mom there's nothing to focus on. It's done."

"They eloped!"

"No."

"Oh thank God." Emily put a hand over her a chest

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Look mom I'm kinda tired so can we just pick this up-"

"Your daughter is making the biggest mistake of her life and you're about to take a nap?"

"Mom Rory is an adult, Jess is an adult, two consenting adults who want to get married. And neither I, nor Judge Wapner can find a problem with that." Lorelai said

"Well you're her mother-"

"Yes, _**mother**_. Not _**dictator**_."

"Well she needs some guidance. She's just a child." Emily said.

And Lorelai scoffed.

"You know it's funny cause two years ago when _**Logan**_ proposed to her, when she was _**younger **_might I add, you were all for that marriage now suddenly 'she's just a child '."

"That was completely different." Emily defended

"Yeah because it was a_** Huntzberger**_. You know I swear you were more heartbroken about that break up than she was."

"That wasn't it. Their financial situations were completely different. He could've supported Rory."

"Well the only kind of support Rory needs right now, is moral support, something that you clearly aren't going to give her. So let's just end this here." Lorelai started to walk to the door.

"We will not 'end this'. We are in the middle of a discussion."

"Mom this isn't your decision. It doesn't even really affect you so-"

"Yes it absolutely does affect me."

"How? Are they getting married in your living room?"

"Lorelai as a Gilmore-"

"You know mom I haven't played by the Gilmore rules in about 24 years this October. And I'm not about to start up again now."

"That is not what I meant. God knows you've rebelled against us, but there's still hope for Rory."

"And there it is. You don't think Jess is good enough."

"Lorelai you can't honestly be happy about her being with..that boy." Emily said with disdain

I misjudged '_**that boy**_'. Just like you are. It astounds me how much you look down on Luke and Jess, when I would have expected _**you**_ of all people to understand how that feels."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Emily said defensively

"Nothing forget it." Lorelai said and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water

"No I want to know." Emily trailed behind her

Lorelai took a sip of the water "You really wanna do this?" Emily gave her a challenging look. "Fine." Lorelai put down her water. "Gran." Emily flinched. "The way Gran treated you is the way you treat us, like we're never gonna live up to the Gilmore name. And the way you degrade them and say they aren't right for us, the way that you're hoping and praying we'll come to our senses and leave them is the same thing that Gran did to you and dad."

"That is no way the same thing!"

"God mom what do you **want** from us! It is too much **pressure**, trying to fit into this picturesque lifestyle you have in you head where I'm married to Christopher, and we live in a mansion and I'm pregnant with his baby, and Rory's out in California with Logan and they're married and we're all billionaires and I'm walking around in a fur coat and pearl earrings, and I wouldn't even eat fast food let alone _**entertain **_the thought of _**marrying**_ someone who owned a diner. And Rory is so engulfed in the Huntzberger world, that she wouldn't even socialize with the working class." Lorelai took a breath "Well guess what mom? That wouldn't make us happy. Does that even matter to you?"

"Oh don't play the injured hero Lorelai! I am hardly plotting your demise"

"Fine, because we aren't going to live behind a lie to please you."

"When have you ever worried about pleasing me? You seem to have done everything in your power to- "

"To what, be the complete and total opposite of everything you stand for? Yes that was my goal." Lorelai said sarcastically " I was seriously just sitting around going 'Hmm what can I do to screw up my parents lives?" there was a knock at the door. " Scuse me." Lorelai said and went to the door and opened it "Dad?" Lorelai said to her father standing at her door. "Mom's here, you should have carpooled."

"We did." Richard said as he entered the house

"What were you waiting in the car this whole time?" Lorelai stuck her head out the door and only saw one car parked outside

"Well I had feeling your mother wasn't going to be quite as level-headed as she said she would be."

"Ok. Can you take her home now?" Lorelai asked

"Uh not yet. I think we should discuss the Rory and Jess situation." Richard sat down in the arm chair and Emily stood next to him

"Dad there's really nothing to discuss."

"Uh don't be so sure. Jess seems like a young man who likes cars, what kind does he like?" Richard said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his checkbook, and a pen.

"You are unbelievable. Are you guys seriously trying to bride Jess into not marrying Rory?" Lorelai said surprised by their ruthlessness

Richard stood up "Well you're clearly in over your head so we thought we would-"

"No! This isn't an Etch a Sketch. You can't just come in here, shake things up and make 'em disappear."

"Lorelai you want Rory to succeed. So do we." Richard said and Emily added a 'that's right' and Richard pressed on " And that boy will hold her back from everything she's destined to- "

"No."

"Lorelai-"

"No!"

"Lorelai is this what you want for her? To be stuck in a small town married to a simpleton? To just be average when she can be extraordinary? We all know that she's capable of doing whatever she wants to do, but she will **not** be able to, if she gets married to him. It will **ruin **everything, just like it did with…" Richard trailed off and sighed

"With me?" Lorelai said her voice quiet and serious "It has been the same damn fight for 24 years and I am sick of it." her voice rose slightly "I'm sorry that I messed up everything. I'm sorry that my marrying Luke _**ruined **_everything. I'm sorry I am **such **a disappointment, there ya happy?"

"Lorelai we-" Emily started

"Just stop." Lorelai put a hand up to silence her " You guys walk around like I'm Lizzie Borden or something. I know that my life isn't exactly what you had in mind in fact its far from it, but it's _**my **_life. And _**Rory's **_life. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"Lorelai there is no need to bring the past into this. We are talking about Rory destroying her future!" Emily yelled

"By what? Getting married to someone she loves! She and Logan didn't work out, Christopher and I didn't work out, and the baby I'm carrying isn't Christopher's but-" Lorelai stopped when she realized what she just said Emily and Richard just stared at her for what seemed like a good 30 minutes

"You're pregnant." Richard said his voice sounding small and distant.

Lorelai managed to nod once and Emily continued to stare at her. Lorelai looked at Emily and Emily immediately snapped her attention to Richard. "We should go." she said in a firm voice

Richard nodded his eyes still on Lorelai, and he and Emily left the house silently

Lorelai picked up the frying pan that was still lying on the couch and took it to the kitchen she slammed it down hard on the stove, the metallic clanging could be heard through out house, as well as the sound of the knob, she had accidentally snapped off of the stove in the process, hitting the kitchen floor. She picked it up and tossed it on the table, she didn't have the strength or the patience to try and even attempt and put it back on.

She went back into the living room and pushed the blanket and pillow aside and sat down on the couch. Lorelai looked at the spot where her parents had just stood and a tear slipped down the side of her cheek. She buried her face in her hands as a few more tears fell, why couldn't they just be happy? For Rory? Or for her?

Lorelai heard the front door shut and she wiped at her eyes furiously trying to hide any evidence she had been crying.

"Hey." Rory said as she entered

"Hey." Lorelai sniffled and gave one last swipe over her face

"Are you ok?" Rory asked as she walked into the living room

"Yeah I was just watching '_An Affair To Remember_' you know how it gets to me." Lorelai said and chuckled

"Oh. Well guess what?"

"What?" Lorelai putting on a cheery smile

"My plan worked. Jess and Lane are getting along swimmingly." Rory plopped down on the couch next to her mother

"Oh congrats."

"Thank you. Lane even lent Jess a c.d."

"Oh you better be careful they might run off together." Lorelai teased

"If they value their lives they won't." Rory chuckled "So how was your day?"

"I uh I told them." Rory gave a quizzical look. "Your grandparents stopped by and..we had a nice chat."

"Oh, well, what'd they say? Did they get the-"

"Yeah, they know everything."

"How'd they react?"

Lorelai faltered "Well they uh weren't thrilled."

"On a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being the worst."

"Rory."

"Please?"

Lorelai sighed and reluctantly said "11." Rory's face dropped "But they'll cool down, just give it time all right? I mean I'm sure by the time we have dinner with them tomorrow night, everything will be back to normal." Lorelai mollified

"You think so?" Rory questioned

"Yeah." Lorelai said unsurely and faked another smile

"Ok." Rory dropped the subject "So there's something I want to talk to you about."

"All right.."

"Jess and I were thinking about moving in together."

"Well duh." Lorelai joked to lighten the mood

"Now I mean like soon, like now. So I was wondering if you and Luke could help us go apartment hunting."

"Sure. This way I can make sure you don't choose one that comes with a Doo wop group." Lorelai kidded

"So this weekend?" Rory asked

"In a hurry to leave me huh?" Lorelai said feigning offence

"Well 'Miss Independent' is my name."

"Ok this weekend sure."

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go call Jess and tell him you said yes. Oh and Luke said he'll be home in an hour." Rory said and walked into her room

"Ok." Lorelai said and waited until Rory was in her room until she let the smile she had glued to her face fall into the frown that was underneath it. She exhaled deeply and rested her hands on her head.

**And that is chapter 9! See there's some drama! Haha There shall be more in the very near chapters that is if you…LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please and thank you (: I may not upload for a couple days because of the 4th**** of July. Btw Happy 4****th**** to all you great guys and gals out there!(Because I know I'm not going to be posting on that day) So yeah leave a review shoot me a message, and don't be afraid to ask a question. Because sometimes when I write this I'm not sure if the jokes are clear or not, but its not funny to explain a joke so I don't wanna do that , but I don't want it to be cryptic but then again Gilmore Girls is all about the references and the witty banter that not everyone gets, so sorry if this is confusing you haha I confuse myself sometimes. And I again want to apologize for all the typos. I actually got a message asking me what country I'm from. Haha I'm from America I just sometimes think faster than I type, because I have such awesome readers and knowing that you guys like this story even a little, inspires me to write more and when I get inspired I think a mile a minute, so yeah drop me a message/review. You guys rock!**


	10. Are you Kidding me?

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Are you kidding me? 10**

Lorelai walked outside and opened the mailbox pulling out 6 envelopes and a catalog. She walked back to the house sorting the letters as she walked. She stopped on the porch when she noticed a letter with Richard and Emily's names on it She opened it and read it as she walked in the house.

It said as follows: _'Due to the recent circumstances we feel it best to end our weekly dinners. We assume you aren't very happy with us at the moment and truth be told we aren't very happy with you either. The series of events that took place, and are taking place are ones we do not agree with. We made the choice of telling you this way as over the phone it would have been infinitively more difficult, also since by mail seems to be the way to break ones big news. In short You both, Lorelai and Rory are no longer required to attend our Friday Night Dinners. Congratulations. You.. are …free. -__Emily and Richard Gilmore__'_

Lorelai re-read the letter twice. She couldn't believe this, this is what she's always but not under these circumstances. "Are you kidding me?" Lorelai yelled angrily after the re-reading the letter a third time.

"Bout what?" Rory said from behind her mother

"Oh!" Lorelai jumped startled and shoved the letter under a stack of papers "What, nothing." she stammered "Uh Mom and Dad went out of town for the holiday so we're off the hook for dinner tonight." Lorelai lied convincingly

"Oh." Rory nodded skeptically "But you sounded upset."

"Because…they couldn't give us a bigger warning than the day of? Miss Manners would not be impressed. I had my whole day planned around being berated and criticized." Lorelai joked lightly and Rory just nodded "So I was thinking, since we don't have to go to dinner, tonight, we have a couple more hours free than we usually do so..you wanna start apartment hunting?"

"Yeah." Rory's face lit up like a 5 year old after being offered candy. Lorelai gave her a look "Too happy?"

" A smidge."

"Sorry." Rory smiled a little less broadly and Lorelai chuckled

"Ok lets go to the diner and round up the men."

"Ok one second." Rory went back into her room to get something while Lorelai took the letter and shoved it into her purse "Let's go" Rory said as she came back out

**1 HOUR LATER**

"That one smelled weird." Rory said as she and Jess walked out of yet another apartment building with Lorelai and Luke behind them

"We've been to 4 apartments and so far 3 of them of have smelled weird." Jess said

"Yeah and the one that didn't smell weird was falling apart." Luke noted

"Well maybe it's us." Lorelai said

"What is?" Rory asked

"The smell. Maybe we're the ones who smelled bad." Lorelai elaborated

" I think we'd notice." Rory rationalized

"Not necessarily. It's like getting into a car with takeout, you get used to the smell."

"Then why did we think the _**apartment **_smelled?"

"Because in a confined area we-" Lorelai stopped and shrugged and Rory chuckled

"Moving on." Jess said looking down newspaper

They went into another apartment. "You too." Lorelai said to the landlord that wished them a good day. They waited until that walked outside and the landlord was far enough away, to let out the breath they had been holding.

"Oh my God that was the worst one yet." Lorelai fanned herself

"Still think it's us mom?" Rory asked and Lorelai shook her head

"Not unless the four of us are carrying a stench that smells like feet and phlegm." Luke said

"Feet and Phlegm huh? When are they touring Connecticut?" Lorelai ribbed

"Well apparently they've already been through here and they stayed in that apartment."

Luke pointed to the apartment building

"Well, lets keep looking." Rory said and linked hands with Jess and started walking ahead of Lorelai and Luke.

"It's nice to have a Friday afternoon where I don't have to worry about the diner, or going to your parents house." Luke said

"Yeah.." Lorelai said unenthusiastically

"What's wrong?" Luke asked

"Nothing." Lorelai avoided his gaze

"Uh huh" Luke mumbled "Guys." He called to Rory and Jess and they turned around "I left something in the car, Lorelai and I are gonna go get it. We'll be right back." Rory and Jess both nodded Luke and Lorelai walked back to where the car was parked. "Now what's wrong?" Luke asked again

"Well we didn't get a chance to talk last night."

"Yeah you were asleep on the couch when I got home." Luke informed

"And you were gone before I got up this morning. So I didn't get a chance to tell you that my parents stopped by and…they know everything."

"_**Everything **_everything?"

"Yep. And they weren't happy."

"And that surprises you?"

"Yes, well no. I mean. I-they cancelled Friday Night dinner." Lorelai said

"Well, that's good, they can cool off, then next Friday-"

"No Luke, they didn't-Here." Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out the letter

Luke read the letter then looked up at Lorelai with anger after reading those insipid yet harsh words.

"Exactly." Lorelai nodded "Rory's gonna be crushed, Luke."

"Yeah. How could they-" Luke's voice rose with anger but Lorelai stopped him.

"Luke. As much as I wanna go off on my parents, now isn't the right time."

"Right. Sorry." Luke apologized and Lorelai gave him a half smile in response. "C'mere." Luke pulled her into a hug.

"I needed that." Lorelai said with a soft smile

"So what do we do?" Luke asked and handed her back the letter

"We deal with it." Lorelai shoved the letter back into her purse and wrapped her around Luke's forearm and they walked back to where they had left Jess and Rory

"Where's Jess?" Lorelai asked

"He's on the phone over there." Rory pointed to Jess a couple feet away from them talking on his cellphone.

Jess ended his phone conversation and walked back over to them. "That was Gypsy she said my car's done."

"Great." Rory looked down at her watch "We should go pick it up now. We have to be at your mom's in 15 minutes."

"Why?" Lorelai asked

"I'm babysitting Doula."

"Oh good luck." Lorelai joked

"Thanks. " Rory gave Luke the car keys. "You guys take my car, and we'll go get Jess'."

"Ok, bye." Lorelai said and everyone else said their goodbyes

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Jess parked the car in front of the house and got out and went over to Rory's side opened the door

"I don't see why I have to be here, _**you're**_ the one babysitting." Jess said

"Because it's your parents house, and your sister." Rory pointed out and Jess threw his head back and sighed "Plus it'll be good practice." Rory smiled as she watched Jess' head shoot up

"What?" Jess said surprise and panic in his voice

"For after mom and Luke have the baby, what'd you think I meant?" Rory smiled at him teasingly

"No I-I thought you meant them I just didn't know if you wanted to baby-sit because um that'd be a little baby." Jess said awkwardly

"It's fun watching you squirm."

"Yeah it's a thrill." Jess said sarcastically and opened the front

" There's my boy!" Liz said as she heard the front door open and hugged Jess. She let go of him and moved onto Rory "And my daughter in-law!" she hugged Rory "Let me see." she picked up Rory's hand to get a better look at the engagement ring " Beautiful. 2 Carat, good boy." she smiled and nudged Jess

"So where's Doula?" Rory asked

"In the kitchen, T.J.'s trying to figure out where she put the broom."

"Found it!" T.J. came in carrying in one arm and the broom in the other hand

"Where was it?" Liz asked

"In a bush in the backyard."

"Ambitious." Jess noted

"Yeah We should get goin." T.J. said and put Doula down.

"So where you guys going?" Jess asked

"Motel 6." T.J. said and picked up a duffle bag that was by the door and handed the other one to Liz.

"Had to ask." Jess cursed himself for the mental picture he caused himself to see

"Ok well all of the emergency numbers are by the phone, she just ate but she'll want a snack soon. And we have our cell phones on us if you need us." Liz said

"But don't call too much, unless its an emergency cause, we'll be busy." He smiled at Liz sensually

"Bye." Rory hurried them out the door not wanting to hear anymore they closed the door behind as they left. "Hi Doula." Rory picked her up. "What do you wanna do?"

"Paper." Doula said

"You wanna draw?" Doula nodded her head happily "Ok let's go." Rory started to walk into the dining room when she noticed Jess wasn't following her "Jess?"

"Yeah just after this is over." Jess said

"After what's over?" Rory said confused

"This show." Jess sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v then flipped through the channels then settled on one.

"Jess you can't watch '_Dexter'_ with Doula around!" Rory reprimanded and covered Doula's eyes.

"She _**won't **_be around it. She'll be in there coloring with you." Jess said and gave Rory a begging look.

"Fine. But DVR it. I wanna watch it later."

"Thank you." Jess smiled and hit the record button and Rory and Doula walked out of the room.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

(At Dooses)

"All I'm saying is, there isn't that big of a difference between pizza _**rolls**_ and pizza _**bagels**_." Luke commented as he pushed the shopping cart out of the frozen food isle.

"Luke's it's completely different I mean for one thing the name? Rolls? Bagels?." Lorelai pointed to the name on the box of Pizza bagels .

"I see your point." Luke said sarcastically

"Luke you're in the food industry, you should know more than anyone that when the customer doesn't get what they order, they get cranky. Even if it's a tiny discrepancy."

Luke nodded and took a box of cereal off of the shelves and put it in the cart.

"_Raisin Bran_?" Lorelai picked up the box with disgust

"You have to start eating healthier." Luke stated

"Luke I'm _**supposed **_to gain weight. It's good for the baby." Lorelai whispered

"I know. But you should do it with healthier foods, not just pizza rolls."

"Bagels hon. Say it with me 'Ba-gel-s'" Lorelai enunciated and Luke laughed and pushed the cart further down the isle. He picked up paper towels , while Lorelai looked at the pack of diapers thoughtfully, until she noticed some people looking at her quizzically and she quickly averted her gaze

"Not ready to tell anyone yet?" Luke asked after observing his wife's behavior

" After my parents stellar reaction," she said sarcastically "I'm a little gun shy." she admitted "Well actually after seeing '_State of Grace ' _I'm a lot gun shy." she joked

"Well the good news is, we have plenty of time."

"Yeah, by the way I apologize in advance for my mood swings."

"No it's ok I'm used to those." he teased

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory sat at the dining room table while Doula diligently scribbled away on the paper in front of her.

"That's really pretty Doula. I'll be right back ok?" Rory told her and Doula nodded without taking her eyes off of the masterpiece in front of her. Rory and got up and went around the corner in search of the bathroom but stopped when she spotted a framed picture of a nine year old Jess Mariano. "This must be the picture." she said to herself as she walked closer to the picture. She noticed a green photo album next to it. She sat down on the window seat and started to flip through it. There were pictures of Jess from when he was in little league where he looked to have been about six. One where he was swinging the bat and another where was scowling at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Rory looked up at the sound of Jess' voice.

"Nothing." Rory quickly closed the book and put it behind her back.

"Rory." Jess eyed her suspiciously

"You were such a cute little boy." Rory took the book from behind he back

"Ah jeez!" Jess said when she had behind her back

"What 'ah jeez'? There's nothing incriminating here, oh wait-naked baby pictures." Rory turned the page

"Ok I think you've seen enough." Jess walked over to Rory and tried to take the book from her

"No come on. Don't be embarrassed." Rory smiled and clutched the book

"If I went through all your old pictures you're telling me _**you**_ wouldn't be embarrassed?"

"No I'd be embarrassed, but we aren't looking at mine we're looking at yours." Rory grinned and held the book further away from Jess

Jess reached behind her and tried to pry it away from her and Rory pulled back Jess leaned over to get a better grip and Rory accidentally pulled him on top of her.

"Oww.." Rory groaned and chuckled

"Sorry." Jess apologized and returned the chuckle

" S'my fault." Rory giggled and looked at her fiancé who was perched over top of her and stared into his eyes

Jess leaned down his lips nearly touching Rory's "Can I please have the book?" He voice was barely over a calm whisper

"Nope." Rory said in a breathy voice and lifted her head up filling the space between the two., their lips touching gently

"What you doin?" Doula's small voice interrupted their moment as Jess jumped off Rory like had been electrocuted

"Uh nothing." Jess said quickly

"I just.."

"She just.."

"Had something.."

"I-in her eye."

"Yeah and Jess was get- do you want ice cream?" Rory changed the subject

Doula nodded exciting excitedly "Good lets go get some." Rory got off of the window seat and took Doula's hand when she realized she forgot the photo album, she turned to grab it but Jess snatched it before she could. Rory stuck her tongue out at him as she led Doula to the kitchen.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

Lorelai and Luke entered the house from the kitchen carrying grocery bags then set them down on the table

"But why don't they just call them 'dried grapes' instead of 'raisins'? Are they ashamed of themselves because they didn't age well and got all wrinkly so they have to go in the Witness Protection Program, and change their names giving them a completely different identity causing them to be raisins and no longer grapes?" Lorelai took a breath after stringing so many words together so quickly

"Yes." Luke deadpanned completely bewildered and Lorelai laughed as his compliance. "Hey the knob broke off." Luke picked the knob from the stove off of the table

"Oh..yeah I um had a little mishap."

"Well how'd you do that? We're you trying to cook or something?"

"Heck no that's crazy talk, I hit it with a frying pan."

"All right, I'll go get my tools." Luke went to go get his tool box

**WITH JESS AND RORY**

**2 hours later**

Jess walked back into the house to see Doula asleep at the end of the couch, while Rory sat at the other end watching '_Dexter_'

Rory turned around after she heard the door close.

"Hey. She asleep?"

"Yeah she zonked out a couple minutes ago. Who were you on the phone with?"

"My literary agent."

"I didn't know you had an agent."

"Well I didn't but some of the guys at Truncheon turned me onto one so now I do."

"Ok. So what's up?"

"He just told me that we're having another meeting soon. In **California**."

"We're home." T.J. said as he and Liz walked through the door.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"Wow are you a dormant Amazon woman or something? You musta whacked this thing pretty damn hard."

"Yeah well I'm cute, but deadly." There was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back, you keep fixing." Lorelai went and opened the front door. "Chris…"

"Are you kidding me?" Christopher said in low voice that was laced with anger

**And that my good readers is chapter 10! Whoo hoo double digits! Sorry this was late it has been some crazy weather where I live there were these random storms and power outages it's just nuts! So anyway, All right what did you guys think? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! And a lot you guys have been saying 'well its all gonna be resolved soon' *Hint* *hint* It has to get worse (a lot worse) before it gets better (if it gets better) DUH DUH DUH! Haha So comment shoot me a message and stay tuned and keep on reading please and thank you (: **


	11. What's Going on?

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer What's going on? chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

"So I gotta talk to Emily to find out my daughter's getting _**married**_?" Christopher yelled as he entered the house and Lorelai sighed and shut the front door

**IN THE KITCHEN WITH LUKE**

Luke straightened up when he heard Christopher's voice but decided to stay out of it and went back to working on the stove.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"So how much did they give you?" Jess asked taking his eyes momentarily off the road while he drove.

"10 bucks." Rory held up the 10 dollar bill in her hand

Jess chuckled "Way to dig deep."

"Well I would have done it for free, seeing that photo album was payment enough." Rory teased

"So I can have the 10 bucks then?" Jess joked and put out his hand

"Sure because your mom said she'd send me copies of those pictures."

"She's uninvited to the wedding." Jess said in mock seriousness

Rory laughed "Ok. Besides that, have you given anymore thought to the guest list?"

"Well I was thinking of inviting Matt and some of the guys from Truncheon. They did kinda have a big part in this."

"What do you mean?"

"After we kissed and you left, they told me not to worry about it. Then 2 years later when you blew back through, they convinced me to go after you."

" Oh. Well in that case they get first pick at the cake."

"So how bout you?" Jess asked

"I was thinking, the town. I mean they're gonna show up anyway so we might as well tell that what time to be there."

"Fine. But we are _**not**_ inviting that East Side Tilly chick."

"Why?"

"She caught me buying the ring in town, I paid her 20 bucks to keep her mouth shut, next thing I know _**you're **_telling me the whole town's talking about it."

"Wait a second you had the ring the whole time, and didn't say anything?"

"I was waiting till I got the green light on my book to show I was serious."

"You were? Aww." She smiled then her expression changed and she hit him on the arm

"What was that for?"

" You scared me. That whole time I thought you didn't want to marry me."

"Well look how wrong you were." He nodded to her engagement ring

"Yeah." Rory looked at her ring as it shone in the sunlight

**IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH LORELAI AND CHRISTOPHER**

"Chris just calm down." Lorelai said

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down? Do you not remember what he did to her? He crashed her car, he _**broke her wrist**_! Do you remember that?"

"Yes Christopher I remember, I was the one sitting with her in the hospital while you were at one of the million addresses you've had over the years." Lorelai stated

" Well if you remember then why are you letting this happen?"

"Oh my God it's _**Rory's **_decision!" Lorelai said exasperatedly "I should really invest in a tape recorder." Lorelai mumbled

"Oh great well I'm glad you think our daughter throwing her life away with that _**punk **_is funny." Christopher criticized

**IN THE KITCHEN WITH LUKE**

Luke heard Christopher call Jess a punk and put down the screwdriver and the stove knob and walked into the living room "What's goin on?" He voice firm and uninviting

"This doesn't concern you." Christopher said annoyed and stared at the wall

"I think it does." Luke disagreed

"Rory is _**our **_daughter Not yours." Christopher fumed

"Jess is my nephew." Luke countered

"Fine you wanna help?" Christopher looked at him. "Send _**your nephew **_back to New York."

"Chris." Lorelai warned

"You know you've got some nerve, barging in here, and complaining about how you weren't involved. Here's a thought: _**Be **_involved!"

"My relationship with _**my **_daughter , is none of your business. Besides don't you think you're being a little hypocritical?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked heatedly

"I don't see April around here."

"She's with her mom." Luke said and Christopher smirked "But the difference is _**I **_check in."

"Great. Well now you can just check out." Christopher took a step towards him and pointed to the front door.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"So about that meeting in California…" Jess started

" Yeah?"

"I hate planes , so I'm gonna drive down."

"That would be alternative." Rory nodded

"But I hate long car trips, by myself."

"Jess are you asking me to go California with you?" Jess nodded "Déjà vu" Rory mumbled

"Well this time, it's only for a week. I'm not asking you to move, especially since I'm not moving there."

"Are you we staying in a hotel?"

"Yep, the best part is it's a business trip so it's deductible. Wait you said 'we' so that means you're in?"

"Hustlers grab your guns." Rory quipped

Jess reached over and picked up her hand and kissed it Rory smiled then looked out the window

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"I don't think so. I live here." Luke said matter- of- factly and crossed his arms.

"For how long this time?" Christopher derided and Luke got closer to him

"Stop it. You came here to talk about Rory." Lorelai said interrupting the livid staring contest.

Christopher turned his attention back to Lorelai "Look we can sit her down and talk to her maybe if it's the both us she'll listen."

"_**We **_already talked to them." Luke said

"Stay outta this!" Christopher looked at him from the corner of his eye and put a hand up

"Christopher!" Lorelai said and Christopher gave his full attention back to her "Go home it's done."

"Come on Lor, we both that she values your opinion the most. If you tell her you don't think this is a good idea, then she _**won't **_do it."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"The night she was born we made a promise that we would keep her safe." Christopher reminded

"For God's sakes they're getting married not going to war." Luke said clearly aggravated by Christopher

"With a winner like that, she might as well be." Christopher glanced at Luke as he said 'winner' sarcastically

"Chris-" Lorelai was about to warn him

"What are you gonna do about it?" Christopher asked her

"Why are you putting this on me?" Lorelai said defensively

"Well you see her more than I do!" Christopher stammered for an answer

"Who's fault's that?" Luke muttered loud enough for them to hear it

"Luke." Lorelai warned then looked back at Christopher "I'm not going to lock her up in some tower like our parents tried to do with us."

"Well you **have **to do _**something**_!" Christopher yelled at a volume that slightly startled Lorelai

" Don't yell at her" Luke said with resistance in his voice

Christopher had gotten sick of Luke's input and got in his face "Why don't you go f-"

"She's pregnant. _**Don't**_ yell at her." Luke said with solemnity

Christopher looked back and forth between Luke and Lorelai trying to see if what he just said was true and Lorelai's expression confirmed "Well Lor, guess I was right. You did want the diner guy." He made sure the word 'diner' sounded condescending, then looked Luke up and down with disdain.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory and Jess pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car

"Wait my cell phone fell under the seat."

"I'll get it." Jess opened the car door and reached under the seat

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"Ok Chris, I think you should go. We'll talk about this later." Lorelai said trying to stop the obvious tension from exploding

"No we'll talk about this _**now**_." Christopher argued

"She said **leave**. It's over." Luke said

That was the last straw.

After a scoff Christopher turned around and punched Luke in the jaw. Lorelai gasped at the sound of his fist connecting with Luke's face.

Luke stumbled backward and steadied himself on the railing then raced at Christopher knocking him into the table shattering everything that was on it, and flipping over the table it self. Christopher pushed him off and stood up, as did Luke.

Christopher threw another punch and Luke dodged it and swung and hit Christopher dead in the nose he yelped as he hit the ground.

Luke stood completely upright just in time for Christopher to knock him back down as he dove at him knocking into the lamp that stood next to where the table had previously been. Luke slipped on the broken glass and fell to the ground cutting his hand as he tried to brace himself, Christopher fell with him and tried to punch him. Luke grabbed his wrist and vehemently threw Christopher into the window which somehow managed to only put a crack in the glass.

"Stop it! Enough! You guys stop it!" Lorelai cried following them everywhere their fight had landed them. But she couldn't get in the middle of it. She moved out of the way as Christopher swung and Luke ducked which sent Christopher sailing over the couch.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Got it." Jess said as he pulled the cellphone out from under the seat and handed it to Rory.

"Thanks." she said and closed the car door and walked towards the house. They both stopped when they heard Lorelai screaming, crashes, grunts and groans coming from the house. They both looked at each other than ran toward the house and threw open the front door. "Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed when she saw her father and step father throwing punches at each other

"What the -" Jess yelled and got cut off

"You son of bitch." Christopher whispered in a low and menacing voice and charged at Jess grabbed him by his shirt and rammed him into the wall.

"What the hell!" Jess yelled

"Get off!" Luke yelled as he tried to pull them apart

"Christopher!" Lorelai yelled

"Dad let go!" Rory yelled as she helped Luke try to pull him off

Christopher continued to yell obscenities at Jess while latching onto his shirt and shaking him.

Rory managed to pry one of Christopher's hands off of Jess and stood between the two "Stop! Dad stop!" Christopher looked at her "Just..stop." Christopher slowly took the other hand off Jess. "Go home dad." Rory said distressed

Christopher gave a swipe with his wrist under his horribly swollen bloody nose and winced at the pain "You're gonna regret this.." Christopher said to Rory, then pushed Jess back against the wall, glared at Luke, then stormed out and slammed the door, with the hand that wasn't clutching his nose, as hard as he could as he left.

"Well your dad seems nice." Jess said flatly and re-adjusted his shirt the collar of which was slightly ripped. And Rory looked at the trashed living room then ran out the back door. "I should probably…"

"No. I'll go. You guys.. Clean up." Lorelai said as she looked at the bruising already starting around Luke's eye, then at his bloody hand, and lip. Then at Jess' torn shirt and the hint of a scratch on his neck, which she could only assume came from Christopher. Luke and Jess nodded and Lorelai went out on the porch after Rory.

Rory heard the door close but didn't bother turning around. "Hey." Lorelai said gently as she walked up next to Rory

"Hey." she said in response. The two stood in silence for a few seconds "Why does it have to be like this?" Rory finally blurted out and looked at Lorelai

"I don't know." Lorelai said honestly

"I mean what am I doing that's so bad? What are _**we**_ doing that's so bad?"

"I don't know." Lorelai repeated and silence once again took over this time for a few minutes

"Is this how Grandma and Grandpa were when you told them? Minus the fist fight I mean."

"Yeah. Rory about that-"

"But the time away will do them some good. And when they come back they'll be cooled off and ready to reassess things right?" Rory said with a fragile hope evident in her eyes

Lorelai looked at her daughter she couldn't bare to crush her, especially now. "Yeah." Lorelai lied and looked away suddenly feeling uneasy. Lorelai looked at her again this time with an insincere smile attached to her face. She was getting better at those, after all she had a lot of practice over the past couple of days. She pulled Rory in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, and started to amble back to the house her arm still wrapped around Rory when she abruptly stopped

"You ok?" Rory eyed her

"Yeah just a little lightheaded." Lorelai said and took a step forward then stopped again "Ah!" she gasped and gripped her stomach

"Mom?" Rory walked up behind her "Mom!" she caught her as she started to fall backwards and let herself fall underneath her so Lorelai's head was in her lap

"Ow! Ow! Ah!" Lorelai started hyperventilating

"**Luke**!" Rory screeched "Help!"

Luke ran out "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Rory said frantically

"Jess!" Luke yelled

"What's goin on?" Jess looked at the scene in front of him with a panicked Rory and

A sickly grey looking Lorelai laying on the ground

"Call 911!" Luke instructed and Jess ran back inside "Lorelai? Lorelai!" Luke shook her lightly as she began to fade. Lorelai's eyes closed and head fell to the side "**Lorelai**?"

"**Mom**! **Please wake up**!" Rory cried as tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto her mother's blue shirt

**And that is chapter 11! LEAVE A REVIEW! Please and thank you.**


	12. Stay Calm

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Stay Calm Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Luke paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room going from the beginning of the row of chairs to the other end. From beginning to end, from beginning to end, always landing him back in the exact same spot, adjusting his blue baseball cap with every step while Rory and Jess sat and watched him.

"What's taking so long?" Luke muttered as he ripped off his hat, wringing in his clenched fists

"Luke, they have to run tests." Jess told him

"I know. I just-There's nothing I can do except stand here and feel helpless!" Luke ran his newly stitched hand through his hair "While she's in there lying in that bed and I have no idea what's going on cause no one's telling us anything. God they've been in there for two and a half hours, you'd think they know something by now!" Rory and Jess just looked at him and Luke sighed and ran a hand down his face "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Scared." Rory finished "I am too. You know, we spent all that time being mad at each other and not talking, because we thought we had _**enough time **_to be mad. We can't lose her Luke. We can't." Rory shook her head, and Jess gripped Rory's hand tighter

A doctor in blue scrubs walked in and stood in the entry way of the waiting area "Gilmore-Danes ?" The doctor said and looked around the room trying the find the right family members to tell the news to.

"Yeah right here Luke Danes, her husband." Luke placed his hat back on his head and walked towards the doctor with Rory and Jess close behind

"I'm her daughter, is she ok?"

"And the baby?" Luke asked

"Well there was some bleeding" Rory, Luke and Jess looked each other with worried expressions. "It was a placental abruption. Which also caused the pain and weakness. We-

"But is she ok?" Jess asked getting tired of his explanation

"Yes." the doctor nodded Three of them all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Rory asked

" No she's sleeping right now. Her body has been through an enormous amount so it's important that she gets her rest." The doctor told them and they nodded "Her condition was caused by high blood pressure; hypertension. Which narrows and tightens the blood vessels in the uterus that supply the baby with oxygen and nutrients. We started her on intravenous fluids, and a series of blood transfusions. If anything changes I will come back and let you know."

"Thank you doctor." Rory told him

"Yes thank you, Doctor…." Luke shook the doctors hand and waited for him to tell him his name

" Samuels. Doctor Samuels. And I'll check back with you soon. But in the meantime can I get you some ice?" The doctor looked at Luke's black eye

"No I'm fine." Luke said then touch his eye and winced "Actually that'd be great, thanks."

"You're welcome, I'll have someone bring that out to you." the doctor said as he left

"Ok. Well Thank God." Luke exhaled and put his hands on his hips

"Yeah." Rory appreciatively nodded

"You know, we should probably call people and let them know what's going on." Jess suggested

"Yeah, Sookie doesn't even know Lorelai's _**in **_the hospital." Luke said and pulled out cell phone and started dialing

"Neither do Grandma and Grandpa." Rory took out her cell phone

"Uh Rory… I don't think that's a good idea." Luke said as he pressed the cell phone to his ear and waited for Sookie to answer

"Why not? I mean she _**is **_their daughter." Rory said

"Yeah I know I just don't- Hey Sookie." Luke said into the phone as Sookie picked up on the other end and Luke walked off while he spoke on the phone

"What do you think he means by it's not a good idea?" Rory asked as she watched Luke walk away

"I don't know, were your grandparents as mad as your dad was?" Jess asked

"I don't know. I mean my mom said that they were mad but that they'd calm down in a few days, and it's been two weeks. I mean I assume they got back from their vacation by now."

"Then call 'em. What could it hurt?" Jess said

Rory dialed the number and waited while the phone rang and hung up after the automated voice started talking. "No answer."

"Huh. Well then you really didn't need all that forethought now did you?" Jess teased lightly

"I guess not." Rory said distractedly as she stared at her phone. "God I'm so glad she's ok. And the baby. I'm so glad she and the baby are ok."

"Yeah me too." Jess agreed and Rory looked at him " I mean she **just** finally stopped hating me. It would suck if all that back and forth meant nothing." Jess elaborated and Rory smiled at him

**15 minutes later**

Sookie and Jackson walked through the door. "Luke." Sookie said

"Hey Sookie." Luke said as he stood up. "And Jackson thanks for comin'"

"Yeah. How's Lorelai, any change?" Jackson asked

"No, she's still asleep, which is good I guess, she needs her rest." Luke shrugged

"What happened to you?" Sookie asked as she surveyed the icepack Luke was pressing to his eye and his gauze wrapped hand.

"I got into a fight with Christopher." Luke said hesitantly

"What? When?" Sookie questioned

"Today. In the living room, at the house."

"Luke!" Sookie reprimanded

"Did you win?" Jackson inquired

"Jackson!" Sookie scolded "But did you?" Sookie said in a low voice

Luke chuckled despite himself and moved the ice pack around in his hand and sighed "You know I really don't think there were any winners in this one."

There was a brief silence

"Where's Rory?" Sookie asked

"She and Jess are…around here somewhere." Luke said and looked behind him trying to see if he could see them

"Well if there's anything we can do, let us know." Jackson put a hand on Luke's shoulder

"Well actually, Sookie, I'm gonna need you to handle things at the Inn. I really want Lorelai to take it easy."

"Done." Sookie nodded

"Thank you." Luke said

"No problem. Well we left the kids at Jackson's parents so we should probably get going. But call us if you, or Lorelai, or Rory, or even Jess need _**anything**_."

"Ditto." Jackson added

"Thanks."

Sookie smiled and she and Jackson started to leave then Sookie stopped and turned around "Luke." Luke looked back "It's gonna be ok."

Luke nodded and sat back down as Rory and Jess came back from the fending machine area. " Chamomile." Rory handed him the steaming cup of tea

"Thanks." Luke set down the ice pack and took a sip "You just missed Sookie and Jackson. Sookie's gonna take care of things at the Inn for a while." Luke said and Rory nodded

"Mr. Danes?" Doctor Samuels said and Luke, Rory and Jess, stood up. "You're wife's awake, she's asking for you. She's only allowed visitor at a time. But I should warn all of you, Lorelai's chronic hypertension **can **be treated with prenatal care. But if her stress levels spike, so does her blood pressure which puts her at risk to develop Preeclampsia."

"What's that?" Jess asked

"It's a potentially serious illness marked by high blood pressure, which, if left untreated, can become the life-threatening condition called Eclampsia. And Eclampsia can cause seizures, and in some cases, coma. So it's imperative, that she's stays clam."

"All right." Luke nodded as a nurse came up them

"Excuse me, the kind of prenatal care Lorelai needs is going to exceed the coverage maximums. Do you have any supplemental insurance?" The nurse asked carrying a clip board

"Um.." Luke trailed off

"Her insurance cards and health care cards are all in her purse. Here." Rory said as she went back to where she was sitting to retrieve the purse she had thankfully thought to bring

"Thanks Rory." Luke said as the doctor led him down the hall to the Lorelai's room.

Rory picked the purse up from in between the seats and starting digging through it to find Lorelai's insurance cards. "Here you go." Rory handed them to the nurse

"Thank you." The nurse started to leave

"Um, I don't mean to bother you but, what exactly is prenatal care?" Rory asked

"Just, doctor's appointments, physical examination, ultrasounds, keeping track of your mom's and the baby heart rate, and blood pressure. Just making sure that everything's ok. And preventing something like this from happening again, making sure that there isn't any long-term repercussions."

"There _**aren't **_any right?" Rory asked

"If your mom follows the rules there shouldn't be."

"Ok well thank you." Rory said and the nursed smiled and walked away

Rory adjusted the falling strap of her mothers purse on her shoulder, and a white envelop fell out.

Jess bent down and picked it up. "A letter from your Grandparents?"

"What?" Rory looked curiously at the letter "This was dated the 5th." Rory opened the letter and Jess leaned over to read it too.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

Luke knocked on the door. "Come in." Lorelai said from the other side Luke opened the door. "Hey." Lorelai said smiled tiredly

"Hey." Luke closed the door and walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I wasn't planning on it." Lorelai took his hand and frowned when she noticed the stitches "Luke-"

"It's fine." He dismissed and took her other hand "Right now, _**you're **_the only thing I care about. And our baby." Luke put his hand on her stomach

"Yeah. It's already raising hell and it's not even a teenage yet." Lorelai said and Luke smiled down at her.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory and Jess finished reading the letter and Rory folded it back up and put in back into the envelop slowly.

"Wow." Rory whispered in a deflated voice

Jess, glowered and shoved his hands in his pockets as he let his eyes wander around the hospital

"Ok." Luke said as he re-entered the waiting room "I talked to the doctor and he said that they're gonna keep her here for a few days." Jess nodded then walked away. "Where's he going?" Luke asked

Rory sighed as she watched Jess disappear down the hall, which she only assume to mean that he was leaving after reading what reading what Emily and Richard thought of they're impending marriage, and he was off to perform some sort of violent act. She decided to let that be for the time being. "Luke is this why you didn't want me calling them?" Rory asked and held up the envelop

"Yes." Luke exhaled and Rory frowned "Hey. It doesn't matter what they think." Luke put a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder and Rory nodded slowly "Listen, Lorelai has to go to sleep soon but she wanted to see you before she did. And I have to go home to get her a few things."

"Ok." Rory shoved the letter in her back pocket and walked to Lorelai's hospital room. And knocked on the door then poked her head in. "Hi." Rory said softly

"Hey hon, come on in." Lorelai said wearily but still managed to smile Rory came in and shut the door then stood in front of it. "You don't have to stand all the way over there, it's not contagious." Lorelai chuckled

"Well I don' t wanna hurt you or pull anything out." Rory said and hesitantly took a few steps toward Lorelai then sat at the edge of the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Ok. A little tired." Lorelai answered with a shrug

"I can see that." Rory said

"How are you?" Lorelai asked

"I'm..fine."

"Liar."

"What?" Rory asked confused

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Rory asked again

"What's. Wrong." Lorelai articulated

"Nothing." Rory said and looked down at the ground.

"Rory."

"Mom the doctor said you have to stay calm."

"Well what's stressing me out is knowing that something's bothering you and you won't tell me what it is."

Rory stood up and pulled out the letter against her better judgment and handed it to her. "They were never on vacation, were they?"

"No." Lorelai said reluctantly "But-"

"Doesn't mean anything. I know. I already talked to Luke about it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It d-doesn't matter."

"Rory-"

"Really mom it's fine." Rory said and Lorelai gave he an unconvinced look. "I mean it's not fine but, there are more important things to worry about." Rory turned her attention to the heart rate monitor, then the she watch the IV drip. "I'm sorry." Rory said tearfully

"For what?"

" If I helped caused this. I mean you've been keeping this a secret from me and that must have put a lot of stress on you and-"

"Rory stop. _**You **_did not cause this, ok? This isn't your fault. All right?" Lorelai reassured her Rory nodded and sniffled and tried to hold back the tears "Come here." Lorelai opened her arms and Rory collapsed into them

"I'm so glad you're ok." Rory sobbed into her mother's shoulder

"Shh. It's ok. I'm fine." Lorelai soothed and stroked Rory's hair

"I love you mom."

"I love you too kid."

**WITH LUKE**

Luke came down the stairs carrying a pillow in one hand and with Lorelai's orange bag which he filled with everything she mentioned plus a few things he thought she might enjoy slug over his opposite shoulder. He picked up the keys from where he had tossed them on the couch, careful to maneuver around the wood and glass that still covered the floor from the fight. He turned out every light except for the only lamp that still stood and proceeded toward the door. He opened the door just as two police men were preparing to knock.

"Going somewhere?" The shorter fair skinned blonde haired policeman said skeptically

"Luke Danes?" The other, much more burly dark haired policeman inquired

"Yeah.." Luke said dubiously

"You're under arrest for the battery and assault of Christopher Hayden." The blonde haired police said and starting taking the bag of off Luke's shoulder

" What? No wait you don't understand, my wife's in the hospital." Luke pulled back on the bag

"Mr. Danes you are aware that if you resist arrest you are in violation of section 220.135 of the penal code. Failure to comply." The dark haired cop said and stared at Luke

Luke scoffed and put the bag, pillow and keys down as the blonde haired cop came behind him, and put the handcuffs on him. "Luke Danes You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes." Luke said grudgingly as they led him outside.

**WITH LORELAI AND RORY**

Lorelai yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Mom why don't you just go to sleep?"

"I can't I'm waiting for Luke to bring my stuff."

"Oh."

"Hey while we're waiting, can you go get my purse? I wanna show you these pictures on my cell phone."

"Ok." Rory said and went out back out to the waiting where she noticed Jess sitting in one of the chairs

"Hey." he stood up

"Hey." she said a little puzzled " I thought you left."

"No. I just went to go get these." Jess picked up a pillow and a blanket off of the mound that was on the chair "Since your mom's gonna be in here for a while I figure we're crashin here right?"

"Yeah, thanks, I just-I thought you left." Rory said astonished

"Well I didn't. Unless you want me to…"

"No. No, I -"

"Rory." Jess grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "I'm not going anywhere."

Rory smiled meaningfully then answered her ringing phone. "Hello? Hey Luke… You're where?" Rory waited while Luke repeated 'I'm in jail.' "Well what am I supposed to tell mom?… No she's waiting for you to come back…Uh ok… Which one?.. How much?" Rory pulled out a pen and a crumpled up receipt and wrote on the back of it. "Ok All right, bye."

"What was that about?" Jess asked

"Luke's in jail."

"What! Why?"

"My dad pressed charged against him, Luke broke his nose."

"Great." Jess said sarcastically

"Wait not done yet, on top of that one of us needs to go down there and bail him out with five thousand dollars." Rory held up the receipt

"Even better." Jess said

"Well it can't be me, I have to stay here and break the news to my mom."

"Ok well I'll go. But the only car we have is mine and Luke took it." Jess said

Rory sighed in frustration then thought for a moment. "The Hartford Star Shuttle. But that runs till 11:00 pm. What time is now?"

Jess looked at his watch"10:15. I can make it. I can get on, go to your house, get the car, then go and bail out Luke."

"What about the money?" Rory asked

"Uh…. There's a safe in the apartment. There has to be some emergency cash in there."

"Right. Bye." she gave him a peck on the lips

"Bye." Jess said and took off.

Rory let out a deep breath and walked back to her mother's room. She stared at the door for a minute, the opened it and walked back in.

"Hey what took you so long?" Lorelai asked

" Mom I need you to promise me you'll stay calm."

"Ok really bad way to start a conversation." Lorelai hoisted herself up into a straighter sitting position.

"Mom promise me." Rory said seriously.

"Ok. I'll stay calm."

Rory looked at her then at the heart monitor, hoping the levels wouldn't drastically rise when she told her the news but she pressed on anyway when she noticed Lorelai getting antsy "Luke's in jail."

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed and sure enough the green waves on the monitor rose.

**And that is chapter 12! Whoo hoo! You guys are awesome readers. And really loyal. The coolest thing happened a few days ago I got a review (which you can see if you look on the reviews page) saying that they just found this story and they couldn't stop reading it. I really appreciate all of your reviews I really, really do. So if you want to know what happens you need to…LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please and thank you. (: **


	13. Here We Go

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chapter 13 Here we go.…**

Luke and Jess entered the hospital with Luke carrying the orange bag, and pillow that he left at the house.

"I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I've cost you more than 2 grand over the years." Jess said and gave Luke a pat on the shoulder

"Jess I owe you."

"No you don't." Jess shook his head

"Jess-"

"Fine if you insist." Jess put up his hands in surrender and smiled

Luke nodded then went to Lorelai's room. "**Here we go**." Luke muttered to himself. He tentatively opened the door a crack and stuck his head in not knowing whether or not she was asleep. He sighed when he her sitting expectedly in bed with her arms crossed. He opened the door fully and walked inside.

"Hi." he said sheepishly

"You hear that Baby Danes, daddy's back from jail." Lorelai rubbed her stomach and Luke set the back down on the window sill. "Luke what happened?"

"I broke his nose." Luke fiddled with the pillow in his hands

"Oh Oscar de la hoya what I am gonna do with you?" Lorelai dramatically threw her head back. "How much trouble are we in?" Lorelai asked as she lowered her back to his upright position

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." Luke said and switched the hospital pillow behind Lorelai's head with the one he brought from home.

"Luke."

"Goodnight." Luke said opened the door.

"No kiss goodbye?" Lorelai asked

"I'm not leaving. I'm just telling Rory and Jess that I'm sleeping in here with you." Luke pointed to chair beside the bed

"Luke you don't have to do that."

"Well I am. And those two are staying in the waiting room."

"No you guys-

"Are already prepared. Plus no one's even in the waiting room, we so have it all to our selves." Rory said as she and Jess entered the room "And we blankets and pillows galore thanks to Jess."

"So you saved the day again huh?" Lorelai addressed Jess

"Well the rooms were open so I just kinda-"

"That's not what I meant. Rory told me that you went down and bailed Luke out."

"Yeah he did and I owe him." Luke said and Jess looked away

"So I'm guessing you're sleeping in here." Rory said

"Yes, cause he's very stubborn." Lorelai said

"Match made in heaven." Rory said Lorelai made a face "Well we just came in to say goodnight." Rory said and Jess nodded

"Oh well goodnight." Lorelai said then looked at Luke "Luke at least go get a pillow or something. I'd feel guilty if you got a crick in your neck from sleeping that chair all night."

"Fine. I'll be right back." Luke said as he Rory and Jess left

"So Luke how much trouble are you in really?" Rory asked

"Well, I don't know anything for sure, but I might have to get a lawyer." Luke sighed

"I hate him for doing this." Rory said

"Yeah. Wait, no. Don't. Regardless of this crap, he _**is**_ still your dad."

"Yeah well right now, I wish he wasn't." Rory said as she picked up a pillow and blanket and handed it to Luke.

"Thanks. Night guys." Luke said as he went back in the room.

"Night." Rory and Jess said

Rory sighed "So..pretty dull day." Jess joked and Rory chuckled

"Yes completely mundane." Rory played along as she sat down

"Well not to add to it but, that meeting in California."

"I completely forgot about that."

" Understandable." Jess nodded "Are you still going?"

"I mean I want to but, my mom's in the hospital, and the thing with my grandparents, and my dad and Luke-"

"Rory."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to go. It's only for a week. Like I said I'm not moving there."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine." Jess reassured

"Are you sure?"

Jess nodded as he pulled one of the chairs from the row in front of them and pushed it towards Rory and she put her feet on it. He then put a pillow behind her head. He repeated the process for himself.

"I love you." Rory said

"You too." Jess said and turned over and closed his eyes Rory looked at him for a moment then did the same.

**The Next Day**

Rory knocked on the hospital room and walked in. "Mail call." Rory said and handed the mail to her mother

"Thank you miss. But you're out of uniform. Where are those little shorts you're required to wear?" Lorelai jested

"They shrunk." Rory shrugged and Lorelai laughed

"And where have you been all morning, pony express?"

"Well I went home, got changed, cleaned up, took Paul Anka for a walk, or took me for a walk, either way it was successful."

"You got him down the stairs ok?"

"Well that was tricky, but after 20 minutes of me begging and Jess laughing I threw a towel over them, then things went over ok. That dog has impressive strength."

"We mixed a little chemical X in with his kibble." Lorelai joked and Rory chuckled.

"Also Luke'll be back soon. He was handing over the keys to Caesar when I left." Rory informed

"I can't believe he's Caesar run the diner, just because I'm-

"In the hospital. You need some one to take care of you and we're just the people to do it."

"I guess getting pampered wouldn't be so terrible." Lorelai said

"No it wouldn't. Plus it's good for it-the baby. I wish we knew what it was so I could stop calling them it, or he or she it."

"Me too. But I'm just far enough along yet. But in another month I'll be able to call Baby Danes by his or her name."

"Have you thought of any yet?" Rory asked

" Elmer and it's a girl, Olive." Lorelai smiled amusedly at Rory's expression.

"No. Elmer and Olive, are you serious?" Rory laughed she knew she wasn't serious.

"Come it adds some originality."

"There's a difference between being original and being bizarre. You're gonna torture them."

"You're the older sister you're _**supposed **_to want to torture them."

"I'll hold off till they're at least twelve." Rory chuckle

"Goody goody." Lorelai jokingly scowled

"Well ultimately its helping you. If you give them names like that you're gonna end up in debt with the therapy they're gonna need."

"Ok well instead of mocking me, why don't you go play with your fiancé. Where is he?"

"Packing." Rory said her voice taking on a quieter tone. "He's going to California."

"What?" Lorelai asked

"Just for a business trip. He'll be back in a week."

Are you taking him to the airport?"

"No he's driving down. He hates planes." Rory played with the cuffs of her shirt. And for a second there was silence

"Rory, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Go home and pack." Lorelai instructed

"What?"

"Go with him I know you want to." Lorelai said

"No I already told him I wasn't going to." Rory told her

"Why? Because of me? Because if you did, sweetheart don't worry I'm fine."

"Mom no you're not, you're in the hospital."

"Yes and I'm sitting up, and talking, and listening. I'm coherent, I'm cogent. I'm fine."

"Well its not just that. I mean there's stuff going on with Grandpa and Grandma, and dad and Luke. And I don't want to be selfish and just go on a road trip."

"Sweetie, you are many things, but selfish, is not one of them. You even said it yourself, Luke's having Caesar run the diner, so he's gonna be on me 24/7."

"Dirty." Rory finished Lorelai's thought.

"Thank you. And he has Sookie running the inn. And as for the Dissapointed tales of Emily and Richard, that'll definitely be here when you get back. Trust me it's been around since 1967."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"You're certain?"

"Rory pack." Lorelai grabbed her daughters shoulders

"Ok well I have my cell phone on me if you need me call me a lot. Bye mom thanks." Rory spoke rapidly then kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye baby Danes, tell Luke bye for me too." Rory said then ran out the door.

**WITH JESS**

Jess stood in his apartment packing clothes into his green duffle bag, he picked up 5 books off of the shelf as well as 10 . He picked up his wallet and sighed at the amount of cash that was left in it, then pushed into his back pocket. He reached into the closet and pulled out his two suit and carried them by the hanger. With his hands carrying the suits and the bag he kicked the door closed with his foot. He went through the diner where people watched him intently including Miss Patty and Babette while some of them whispered 'He's leaving again' and Taylor sat at the counter and turned looked at him and shook his head disapprovingly said 'Some things never change' then sipped his coffee.

"Bye." Luke said as he opened the door for Jess and Jess nodded in return seeing as he couldn't wave.

Jess set his bag on the roof of his car while he opened the back door and laid the suits on the back seat. He then opened the truck and put the bag inside he grunted as he pushed the bag in to make it fit while the spare tire took up most of the space.

"Room for one more?"

Jess turned around to see Rory holding two of her own bags. "I think I can squeeze you in." Jess smiled and took one of the bags and shoved it in the trunk while Rory put the other on the floor of the back seat.

"Thanks for coming." Jess said as he got in the car.

"Well I'm not too fond of this 'you leaving me' thing, so I figured that you can't leave me if I go with you."

"Huh. Logical." Jess smirked. "Ready?"

Rory strapped herself in. "Here we go."

**And that is chapter 13! Sorry it took so long but this week my family went on vacation. And we went to the zoo, and my nieces went out of state for a dance competition, and they got first place! Who hoo! Other than that we've all been chillin and relaxing, so yeah. Also you guys should definitely go see ****Inception! ****I just saw it yesterday. Really good movie but you do have to pay close attention though. Anyways they'll be more coming soon. But if you want more you'll have to…LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Also a little hint to some upcoming story lines, *hint* get ready to say hello to an old character _*hint* Drama drama, drama So yeah Comment, shoot me a message, and all that good stuff. Please and thank you (:**


	14. Need Some Help

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chapter 14 Need Some Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**Authors note: Since It takes 43 hours to drive from Connecticut to California, I'm jumping ahead 2 days. **

**And here we go!**

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"And here we are." Jess said as he slid the room key into the lock, then opened the door. "Huh." he said as he dropped his bag by the door, then looked at Rory out of the corner of his eye trying to see her reaction

"Wow." Rory scanned the room, which had a queen sized bed, two huge red leather chairs, a couch , an amazing view of the ocean, and a concrete sink.

"It's not too shabby." Jess downplayed and laid his suits on the nearby dresser

" 'Not too shabby'? Look at this place!" Rory walked further into the room and pointed to the window "Look at this view!" she walked over to the closet door next to the bed and opened it "There's an iron? And an ironing board!" she gasped and said happily

Jess chuckled "You hate both those things." Jess said as he leaned against the sink

"I know, but since it's a hotel its so fancy" she paused and pulled a green and red bottle and spray bottle out "Oh look Spray N' Wash!" she gasped

And Jess laughed "Rory if you're gonna gasp every time you find something new, I'll save you the Syncope, and just tell you there's also, Internet access, two phones, two remote control t.v.s , a hairdryer, complimentary parking," he waved his car keys for emphasis " a hotel pool, whirl pool, and sauna, a hotel gym, a hotel gift shop, and there…" he pointed next pointed in front of him " is the microwave, refrigerator, and….. Coffee maker." Jess moved from away from the counter to reveal the silver coffee maker behind him.

"Whoa." Rory dropped the Spray N' Wash but not hard enough to break them "So you clearly knew I was coming."

"I planned on it since I got the call. So you like it?"

"I love it." she wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you Jess." she gave him a peck on the lips

"You're welcome. But, I should warn you, there are some hazards."

"Really?" Rory asked concerned

"Yeah, I hear they've been having some trouble with the bed, so we have to test it out and make sure it doesn't break." Jess smiled cheekily and gripped Rory's waist

"Oh yeah?" Rory leaned in closer and returned his smile

"_**Oh **__yeah._" Jess pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her passionately leaning her to the bed.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"Ok." Luke said as he carried Lorelai in his arms into the house as Sookie held open the door and Jackson carried the bags in after them. "There." Luke said as he set Lorelai down on the couch

"Luke you didn't have to carry me you know." Lorelai said as she adjusted the blanket Sookie put on her and Lorelai smiled in thanks.

"Yes I did, you are ordered to complete bed rest. You aren't supposed to be on your feet **at all **until your next appointment."

"I know, I know, it's just going to be so boring doing nothing for the next two weeks."

"Well the good news is that after you have little baby no name, you can be Jennifer Lopez and do a triathlon." Sookie joked

"Ugh I'll settle for just walking up the stairs. You know that's just not fair, first she has that ass that can stop traffic, then she gives birth to _**twins **_and her body just shrink-wraps back. I swear she's superhuman."

"I'll say." Jackson mumbled and Luke nodded along equally enthralled in the thought of J Lo's booty. **(side note: booty is a funny word heh heh sorry, back to the story!)**

"Excuse me?" Sookie said in an accusatory tone and Lorelai crossed her arms and glowered at Luke

" 'I'll s-say…I have Lorelai's medicine.'" Jackson fumbled with his words and held up a brown paper bag

"Uh yeah it's time for you to take that, now, so you're gonna need water right? Yeah I'll get water, Jackson you wanna help me get the water?" Luke stammered, shifting under Lorelai's gaze and turned to Jackson who looked equally intimidated by the look Sookie was giving him

"Yeah of course I'll help you get the water." Jackson said quickly and he and Luke nearly sprinted out of the living room while Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other and laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Sookie said once the laughter died down

"Fine just a little worn out."

"Oh, well as soon as they 'get the water' we'll go."

"No, no, stay. I love having you guys here it's …entertaining." Lorelai chuckled "Plus I won't be seeing that much of you soon, with you running the Inn and me being cloistered in the domicile."

Sookie giggled. "Well I won't be doing it alone, there's always Michelle."

"And how is Charles Didelot now that I'll be out of commission?"

"He's Michelle, he's bitter." Lorelai chuckled and Sookie elaborated "I said you weren't coming back to work, he asked me if you _**finally **_quit and I said no. Then he asked me if you were fired and I said 'Michelle she's part owner of the Inn she can't be fired, but _**you**_ can be fired.' Then I told him why you weren't coming in , and he _**almost **_seemed sympathetic then I told him that I was in charge, after that he got mad and said something in French." Sookie said

"That sounds about right, look I really am sorry about sticking you with all this work." Lorelai said apologetically

"Please, I _love _having power over Michelle, and you guys did the same thing for me when I was pregnant with Martha, and God knows we've picked up the slack for Michelle a time or two like when he was freaking out about drinking the wrong milk or the day he ate one blueberry too many and he immediately had to go running, or when he was training for his _**ballet**_. Plus I'll give you updates everyday." Sookie reassured

"Yeah you're right. Hey do me a favor and hold up the phone when Michelle's in another one of his dramatic moods and let me listen in, I wanna get the full effect."

"I think my arm would fall off if I did that every time _**Michelle **_gets dramatic." Sookie joked

"Good point well I'm on speed dial on the Inn's phone, just press 3 and then speaker

Phone every time he walks in the room." Lorelai said

"Will do." Sookie laughed

"Here's the water." Luke said and handed a half full glass of water to his wife and tried not to make eye contact just in case he was still in trouble for his earlier thoughts about Jennifer Lopez

"It took you _**both that long **_to get a glass of water?" Sookie asked

"Well yeah I mean s-some of the glasses were cracked, some of them were too big, some of them were too small and this one is just right. That is a quality glass my friend." Jackson rambled hoping to feel the silence.

"Yes it is, Goldilocks." Lorelai looked at him weirdly

"You two chickens were worried we were gonna yell at you because you like Jennifer Lopez." Sookie said and eyed them both

"No we weren't, because we don't." Luke denied

"Luke seriously it's fine if you think other girls are attractive I think other guys are attractive."

"Like who?" Luke crossed his arms jealousy prominent in his features.

"I don't know, uh Patrick Dempsey."

"Ooh he is cute. He's got great hair." Sookie agreed and Jackson rubbed the top of his head comparatively "How bout Keanu Reeves?"

"Eh not anymore." Lorelai shook her head

"Hey if Britney can have a come back so can Keanu." Sookie countered

"Good point. Ooh we can't forget Gerard Butler."

"Oh he's really handsome , and his accent ah!" Sookie agreed completely enamored

"Don't accents make it kind of hard for people to understand you?" Luke criticized

"Well I understand _you_ when you speak in grunts." Lorelai responded and Luke rolled his eyes

"Well.._The Bounty Hunter _was a bad movie." Jackson grumbled

"_I___liked it." Sookie commented and Jackson looked at the floor "Aw they're jealous."

"No. Maybe Jackson's jealous but I'm not."

"I'm not jealous either. Nope No siree Bob. Not jealous." Jackson said

"Ok well since none of us are jealous, we should get going. I promised Becky she'd only have to watch the kids for the afternoon." Sookie said as she stood up

"Ok but Luke wanted to show me his new grill." Jackson said

"New grill?" Sookie asked interested in anything having to do with cooking

"The Broil King Sovereign 90." Luke clarified

"Ok let's go look at it." Sookie said rapidly with excitement

"We'll be right back." Luke said to Lorelai, who nodded and picked up a magazine

Luke, Jackson, and Sookie, went outback and Luke pulled the tarp off of a shiny silver and white grill.

"Wow stainless steel burners." Sookie inspected the grill closely "A rear rotisserie. I have died and gone to culinary heaven." Sookie said and pulled her cell phone and started taking pictures

"Have you tried it out yet?" Jackson asked

"No I mean with Lorelai being in the hospital and I've been staying with her, and Rory and Jess out in California, and..the other stuff there was no time. But as soon as they get back, we'll have a little cookout." Luke said

"Wait you're going to cook _**hotdogs **_and _**hamburgers **_on this piece of art?" Sookie said outraged and snapped one last picture "You don't go around drawing mustaches on the Mona Lisa do you? No I don't think so. You can't deface a national treasure."

"Luke do you lock the grill up at night?" Jackson said

"No."

"Well you should because Sookie knows where it is now." Jackson teased and Sookie rolled her eyes and hit him lightly in the chest.

"It is nice isn't it? And I only got it for-" Luke was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing. "Oh sorry. "Hello?" He answered it. "Yes this is him,… oh hey so did they overturn it?…. What?….. Are you serious?" Luke's voice became low and angry "Yeah, No, thanks, bye."

"Something wrong?" Sookie asked afraid of the answer.

"That was my attorney," Luke admitted reluctantly "Christopher's taking this to trial. And if I lose there's a good possibility I could go to jail." Luke whispered for fear that Lorelai might hear them.

"Oh my God." Jackson said

"I never liked him." Sookie added

"Well the thing is I have to go down to his office and hash out some of the details. But I need some help. I need you both to go in and occupy Lorelai. I don't want her knowing about this." Luke said

"But Luke-"

"The doctor said we have to keep her calm otherwise things could get really bad for her, and really, _**really **_bad for the baby." Luke said seriously

"Ok whatever you need we'll do it." Jackson agreed.

"Thank you." Luke said as walked back inside with Sookie and Jackson trailing behind him "Hey." Luke said to Lorelai who was on her 3rd magazine by now

"Hey, what took you guys so long? I was beginning to think you left me here."

"Sookie's in love with the grill. And we had to pry her off " Jackson teased

"Of course. You know Luke now that she knows where you keep it you should really lock it up." Lorelai joined in the teasing. And Jackson gave Sookie a knowing look.

And Luke chuckled nervously "Hey I'll be right back ok?" Luke said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked

"The hardware store." Luke lied convincingly "I need a new set of bolts for the grill."

"Ok, well come here." Lorelai gestured for him to lean back down and she grabbed his face and kissed him. "When will you be back?"

"Uh an hour." Luke shrugged "I have my phone"

"All right bye." Lorelai said and Jackson and Sookie chimed in with 'bye Luke' and 'see ya later' as Luke left "So are you guys leaving too?"

"Nope. Like you said, soon we won't really see each other for a while."

"Yeah, and I'm here to make sure she doesn't steal anything." Jackson said and Sookie rolled her eyes

"So..Rory's out in California huh?" Sookie said hunting for a conversation topic.

"Yeah- oh that reminds me I was supposed to call her when I got home." Lorelai picked up the house phone started dialing.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory and Jess laid in bed with the sheets messily covering them. Rory who was wearing Jess' white t-shirt, was resting her head on Jess' bare chest, and he was smiling as he lazily combed his fingers through Rory's hair.

"I love this. I love being with you." Rory said and wrapped an arm around Jess' stomach

"Well if you didn't I don't think we'd be getting married." Jess said and kissed the top of Rory's head.

"No I mean it. This has been amazing and we've only been here for like three hours."

"Yeah. Crap." Jess said

"What?" Rory asked

"I have a meeting at twelve." Jess said

"I don't think I can move." Rory chuckled

"Me neither." Jess said

"Just two more minutes." Rory said

"Yeah two more. Or three." Jess said

"Yeah or four." Rory

"Or five."

"Yeah five's the limit. After that we get up, get dressed, and be productive members of society" Rory smiled

"Deal." Jess said and closing his and placing his arms over Rory

Rory closed her eyes and snuggled into him

There was complete silence except for the sound of their deep breaths and content sighs then a startling and moment ruining sound cut through the silence the sound of Rory's cell phone ringing .Jess and Rory simultaneously groaned. Rory rolled over Jess and blindly felt around for her phone on the nightstand as her head was still on Jess' chest. She finally retrieved her phone and rolled away from Jess, propped herself up on one elbow and hit the green send button. "Hello?" Rory said

**WITH LORELAI**

"Hey sweets." Lorelai greeted

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Oh hey mom." Rory said as Jess started showering her cheek, neck and collarbone with kisses "How's everything going?" Rory said while to suppress her giggles of pleasure

**WITH LORELAI **

"Fine. Just wanted to let you know that I'm home. Sookie and Jackson are here too."

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"That's great. Tell them hi-i." Rory giggled then whispered 'stop' to Jess who was kissing below her right ear lobe. Jess shook his head and pushed back some of Rory's hair and whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush and giggle even more, then she playfully smacked him on the arm.

**WITH LORELAI**

"They say 'hi' back. Am I interrupting something?" Lorelai said suspiciously

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"No, no Jess just did something funny but now he has to get ready _**for his meeting**_." Rory picked up her watch then turned and faced Jess and showed him what time it was.

"Oh-jeez." Jess said as he got off the bed and then went into the bathroom and started the shower after seeing it was 11:35.

Rory smiled to herself then continued the conversation "So how are you and Baby Danes feeling? Are you tired or anything?"

**WITH LORELAI**

"Fine, and a little tired. But what would help is if you, being the great wonderful big sister that I know you are, and the most perfect daughter in the world would-"

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"You want something from the gift shop don't you?"

**WITH LORELAI**

"Well not just me, your little brother or sister wants something too, and Luke and Sookie and Jackson." Lorelai nodded to her friends who were mouthing stuff at her.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Well I was already planning on getting you guys stuff but do you have any preferences?" Rory asked grabbing a pen and a pad of paper out of the night stand

**WITH LORELAI**

"Sookie wants something that's waterproof, and isn't small enough for

Jackie, Davey, or Martha to choke on or fit in their mouths, Jackson wants anything and everything having to do with the Bradbury Building, get Luke something in blue. And I want something that says 'California' on it." Lorelai listed

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Uh huh." Rory jotted down propping her phone up on her shoulder. "And what does Baby Danes want?"

**WITH LORELAI**

"Same thing." Lorelai said

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Cause Baby Danes can read the word California?" Rory replied mockingly

**WITH LORELAI **

"Hey with technology speeding up, I'm sure by the time they're born there's gonna be a program that'll have 'em speaking fluent French by the time they're a day old."

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"I don't think so." Rory chuckled "Spanish maybe, but French no." Rory joked as Jess came out of the bathroom carrying a black shoe, his hair still slightly damp, but gelled no less, the cuffs off his dress shirt weren't linked and his shirt collar was flipped up over that was his crooked tie. He padded around in his black socks as he searched for his other shoe

Rory took in his appearance "Mom I gotta go, Jess needs help. Ok I'll call you later, bye." Rory hung up "Come here." she said to Jess and he did as he was told. Rory led him back into the bathroom. She wordlessly shut the bathroom door revealing his other black dress shoe, she picked it up then took the other one from his hand and placed them on the floor in front of them, and Jess stepped into them, as he did Rory undid his tie then retied it and straightened it, then flipped his collar down. Jess stood up and buttoned his cuff links and Rory reached over and took a small towel off of the sink and wiped away the drops of water from Jess' face that formed from his damp hair. Rory smiled as Jess looked into her eyes. Once she had gotten the moisture off she tossed the towel back on the sink, and led him back out in into the room and took the gold watch she had gotten him for his birthday and placed it on his wrist.

Jess looked at her and sighed

"I know, what would you do without me ?" Rory spoke Jess thought out loud and Jess smiled then pulled her in and kissed her. "Knock em dead." Rory said encouragingly

"I may have no choice if this meeting doesn't go well." Jess adjusted his watch

"I know it will. But just in case, give me a signal and I'll burst through the door with an assortment of blunt instruments." Rory teased

"An assortment?" Jess said quizzically

"That way we can have options." Rory said

"I love you." Jess said earnestly

"Yeah, yeah quit smothering me will ya?" Rory feigned annoyance "I love you too. Now go you're gonna be late."

"Oh crap you're right." Jess looked at his watch then headed to the door. He opened it halfway and paused "Make sure you keep your phone on you today I might need an assailant." Jess winked at her and left

**WITH LORELAI**

"Really Emily said that?" Sookie asked stunned

"Yep." Lorelai nodded

"Well what did Richard say?" Jackson asked

"Pretty much the same thing, except in a colorful change, he offered to buy bribe Jess."

"And when you told them you were pregnant?"

"Terrible. They looked at me exactly like they did when I was 16. They were just… disappointed." Lorelai said and there was a brief silence "But anyway…Are you guys hungry? I can order a pizza."

"No need. " Sookie said and walked in the kitchen "Yesterday when I was taking Paul Anka for a walk I kind of stocked your freezer with a few things."

"Sookie you didn't." Lorelai said in disbelief

"Chicken and dumplings, lasagna, vegi pot pie good for the baby, chili, tuna noodle casserole, gumbo, black bean soup, and Snickerdoodle ice cream sandwiches for desert." Sookie called from the kitchen

"Ah! You're nuts and I love you!" Lorelai yelled gratefully

"So what would you like?" Sookie asked

"Gumbo, please." Lorelai called back

"Got it." Sookie said and took a circular container out of the fridge

**WITH RORY**

Rory was sitting on a slightly rusted bench with her shopping bags next to her as she continued to read her copy of _'The Inferno' _when her phone beeped. The words 'New Txt Message from Jess light up the screen. Rory clicked on it and read it

'_Where r u at? -Jess' _covered the screen Rory smiled and texted back 'Just bought gifts for everyone now Im sitting on a bench in a park-Rory'

'_Anne Wilkinson (; -Jess' _was his reply

'_Ha ha.-Rory' _she texted back

'_I need you to do me a favor. -Jess' _

'_U know I was kidding about the blunt instrument thing right?-Rory'_

'_It's not that.-Jess' _

'_Then what?-Rory'_

'_Go back to the room and look way back inside the closet.-Jess'_

'_Is this a trick?-Rory'_

'_No (;-Jess'_

'_But really is it? And why are we texting?-Rory'_

'_No. And because I don't want 2 get caught talking on the phone.-Jess'_

'_Jess Mariano afraid of getting trouble? Oh how the mighty have fallen. (;-Rory'_

Rory waited a second for Jess to text back instead her phone started vibrating as Jess name popped up on the screen. Rory smiled and answered it. "Hello?" she said with a teasing tone in her voice

"Will you please go back to the room and look in the closet?" Jess begged

"Why?" Rory asked

"Come on Rory please I'm trying to be romantic here."

"Ok. But its gonna take me a minute to get back there." Rory said seeing as how they drove here in Jess' car and he had taken it with him to his meeting

"I can wait." Jess smiled and Rory picked up her bags and started walking

Rory and Jess made chit chat for about 10 minutes until Rory reached the hotel took the pass key and opened the door. "Where did you say to look again?" Rory asked

"The closet." Jess repeated

"All I see is that Spray N Wash. Ooh and Oxiclean! ®" Rory said and picked up the bottle stain remover and she could hear Jess chuckling on the other end of the phone

"Look in the back." Jess said

Rory moved bottles, mops, and sponges around trekked her way into the medium sized closet she moved a bucket out of the way and saw a plastic bag hanging against the back wall. "Oh my God." Rory said as she slid the bag off and saw a brand new business black dress and high heels on the floor below it.

"Ok now you ask, yes I did have help picking that out." Jess said

"No I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say…wow and …why?"

"Well you didn't bring any formal clothes. So hurry up and get dressed, my literary agent just sent a car over to get you."

"But Jess-"

"Rory. You're my fiancée, and the book's basically all about you. Of course you have to come to the meeting. Plus I need another writer's opinion." Jess said and Rory could hear the smirk in his voice. "So are you coming?" Jess asked hopefully

"Be ready in 10 minutes!" Rory said and hung up she grabbed her shoes and dress and took off into the bathroom.

**WITH LORELAI **

"Sookie I swear if there was a legal way that I could marry both you and Luke at the same time I would do it. Just because your food's so damn good." Lorelai said while trying to keep her food in her mouth and praise Sookie at the same time.

Jackson nodded as he chewed his food and Sookie giggled "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." Lorelai said in between swallows and took another spoonful as the door opened and Luke walked in. Lorelai tried to situate herself from her place on the couch to face Luke "Hey what took you so long, you said it'd only take an hour and that was _**three **_hours ago."

"Long line, traffic.." Luke trailed off "Something smells good."

"Sookie made gumbo." Jackson said and help up his own bowl of food.

"Come on Luke I'll get you a bowl." Sookie said and led Luke into the kitchen

"So how'd it go?" Sookie whispered

"Well he has an iron clad case. I broke his nose. He's taking me down for assault and battery."

"But it was a mutual fight and he started it." Sookie said

"Well we all know that, but right now it's his word against mine."

"Well long can you get?" Sookie asked

"Five to ten years." Luke sighed

"Luke I _**really **_think you should tell Lorelai now." Sookie reached up and grabbed a bowl and started spooning in gumbo from the pot on the stove

"Well nothing's set in stone yet and I don't want to worry her for nothing."

"When are planning on telling her, when they're hauling you away in handcuffs?" Sookie asked

"Well hopefully it won't come to that." Luke said and Sookie nodded and handed him his bowl of gumbo "Thanks."

"I wish I could do more." Sookie said as they walked back into the living room

"So did you get your bolts?" Lorelai said as she lifted her feet up so Luke could sit at the end of the couch then laid them back down on his lap

"What?" Luke said confused

"For your grill."

"Oh those? They didn't have them at that store." Luke stirred his bowl of Gumbo

"Oh that stinks. That thing isn't gonna like fall apart now is it?" Lorelai asked

"No. It'll be fine." Luke shared a look with Sookie and Jackson

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory and Jess walked into a restaurant holding hands and laughing

"So what do you think?" Jess asked

"I think we both did pretty well." she laughed

"You did."

"Oh please they loved your book. They were totally impressed." Rory admonished

Jess sighed "You think?"

"I _**know**_."

Rory and Jess sat down at some empty stools at the counter of the bar.

"Well I hope I can keep it up I have two other meetings this week." Jess said then looked at the menus in front of them. "See anything you like?"

"Jess you know don't have to keep buying me things."

"I know, but I want to. Besides isn't that my job as a soon-to-be husband, to take care of you?" Jess asked

"Yes take care of me not spoil of me." Rory chuckled

"Are you saying you don't like the dress?" Jess asked

"No I love the dress, and I love you. With or without the steak dinners, and fancy hotel rooms."

"All right. After this night of celebration there will be no more spoiling, I promise."

"What can I get you?" The waiter said as he came over to them

"A couple of steaks. One well done, and the other.. medium rare?" Jess looked to Rory for confirmation and Rory nodded her head

"And to drink?" the waiter asked

"I'll take a beer. And….?"

"Club soda" Rory said

"Ok I'll be right back with your order." The waiter took the menus and walked away

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"You know we don't to really hang out anymore, this was fun." Lorelai said

"Yeah. Well I hate to ruin it, but with all the overtime we owe Becky, I'm pretty sure we're paying for her college tuition, her wedding, and her first house. So we really have to go." Jackson said

"Wait she charges $20 bucks an hour and she's been there since 12:30 and now it's 8:30pm plus we owe her over time because we promised we'd be back by 2 so that's …carry the 2..and…" Sookie trailed off with her head in her hands

"Stop it. Sookie! No more math." Lorelai said

"We owe her a lot." Sookie said

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Lorelai said

"No it's ok I'll just take it out of Michelle's paycheck." Sookie said

"Sookie I left you with a Michelle that barely cries and I'd like you to return a Michelle that barely cries." Lorelai said

"No fun." Sookie pouted

"Thems the breaks kid." Lorelai said

"Bye hon." Sookie leaned down and hugged Lorelai and then gave Luke a hug as they exchanged goodbyes.

"I'll walk you guys out." Luke said and got up.

"Good luck." Jackson whispered to Luke

"Keep me updated." Sookie said

"You too. I wanna know what's going on at the Inn." Luke said

"Got it." Sookie said and she and Jackson left.

Luke shut the door and sat back down next to Lorelai this time by her head.

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"What?"

"Is everything ok? You just seem…quiet."

"Yeah. Everything's… ok." Luke said and put his arm over Lorelai's shoulder.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"That was good." Jess said "Did you like yours?"

"Mhm definitely." Rory said still chewing her last bite. Jess pushed the plates away after Rory finished

"Look at that. A penny right-side up." Jess said as he picked up the coin next to him

"I guess we have lots of luck in California." Rory

"We have lots of luck in the St. Palms Hotel." Jess said mischievously and Rory tried to hide her smile as the waiter came over

"Can I interest you in desert?" the waiter said

"No just the check." Jess said

"Ok I'll be right back with it."

"I have to say this was a great first night." Jess said

"Yes it certainly was." Rory said and laced her fingers through the spaces between Jess'

"Here you go." the waiter came back and handed Jess the check.

Jess's eyes nearly bulged at the total.

He pulled out his wallet and sighed when he saw the amount of money he had.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked after hearing him sigh

"I-" Jess started but was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Need some help?"

Rory and Jess turned around to see a blonde smug looking male smirking at them.

"Logan." Rory barely managed to force out of her suddenly dry and numb mouth while Jess clenched his jaw tightly.

**And that my very, very, very, very, very, very, loyal readers is chapter 14! I am sooooo sorry it took so long by the way does anyone know how to make room in your Story folder because that's what delayed my other chapter it said I had 'reached my limit on uploads'** **So if I randomly start uploading chapter 15 and so on as a completely new story that's why. So I thought I'd give you a heads up incase you guys are like 'hey she never finished the story she only stopped at chapter 14' But yeah so guys keep a close eye on what I upload. Anyways if you guys wanna know what happens you have to…LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! So yeah next chapter's gonna have a lil bit of drama as you can see. So yeah just leave me a comment, shoot me a message and all that good stuff. so just stay tuned and keeping on reading Please and thank you (: You guys rock!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chapter 15 Is Everything Ok...**

"Rory." Logan regarded her still smiling smugly "It's Jack right?" He pointed at Jess

"Actually it's not." Jess said and pointedly took out his credit card, making sure Logan saw it then set it on top of the bill

Rory took in Jess' irritated tone "Jess-"

"Jess! That's it ." Logan snapped his fingers,

pretending that he had forgotten "How's the book goin buddy?" Logan said before taking a sip of his scotch

Rory took in the condescension in Logan's voice and a small flame of indignation sparked within her "Pretty well actually, it's getting published, that's why he's here ." Rory answered before Jess had the chance to.

"Well that's great." Logan feigned sincerity and took another swig of his scotch "I would ask why _**you're**_ here." he addressed Rory "But that ring on your finger

pretty much tells me everything I need to know." He nodded at her left hand and Rory fiddled with the engagement ring self-consciously "I guess I was right about you two all along." Logan said in a boastful tone of voice but with a flash of dejectedness in his eyes.

"Wasn't I _**Ace**_?" Logan added staring at Rory who was now looking at her shoes and shifted when he used the nickname he used to call her.

Jess cracked his knuckles one by one as he looked from Rory to Logan deciphering what was going on and what mind games Logan was using on her. Jess was ready to pounce until a voice interrupted them

"Logan darling!" a female voice with a British accent called. Jess watched as Rory's head shot up as a tall blonde came and wrapped her arms around Logan. "There you are I've been round this whole-oh." she said as noticed Rory.

" Well _**I **_guess I was right about you and Bobbi." Rory said gesturing to the tall blonde

"Rory darling how have you been?" Bobbi said a little uneasily

"Fine thanks and you?" Rory said automatically and watched as Logan was the one looking uncomfortable this time.

"I've been brilliant So what brings you here?" she asked pretending to be interested

But Rory didn't notice, she was having too much fun watching Logan squirm. "Oh just business. You? I mean I assume you're here with Logan" Rory asked

"Well actually after the company went under and you two broke up, Logan called me up and offered me a job. Which is great cause it's a real earner and I was just about skint." Bobbi said and tightened her grip on Logan

And Logan slipped out of her hold "Why don't you go back to our table? I'll be back in a few minutes." Bobbi nodded and went back to their table after casting a glance at Rory and winking at Jess

to which Jess sneered

"So,-oh sorry." Rory said she stopped mid sentence and when she heard her phone ring

"Who is it?" Jess said

"Home." Rory looked at her phone "I'll be right back." Rory said and starting walking to the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Jess said

"No, I'll only be a minute and you still have to pay the bill." Rory said "Play nice." Rory said looking back and forth between the two men.

"I'll get the jacks, you get the train table." Logan said sarcastically and Jess sighed and gave Rory a look.

"I'll be quick I promise." Rory said and walked outside

**WITH RORY**

"Hello?" she answered her phone

**WITH LUKE**

"Hey, Rory." Luke said a little nervously from the backyard as he checked to make sure Lorelai wasn't coming even though she wasn't supposed to be sleeping

**WITH RORY**

"Oh hey Luke. What's up? How's mom?"

**WITH LUKE**

"She's good. She's asleep right now."

**WITH RORY**

"Oh yeah I forgot it's like 11 there. So.. The baby's tiring her out huh?"

**WITH LUKE**

"Yeah. So how's everything going in California? Is it really hot? I mean it's really hot to begin with but since its summer.. it's hotter." Luke said awkwardly

**WITH RORY**

" Um yeah it's kind of hot but since it's night time it's …cooler." Rory stated just as awkwardly as Luke did "And it's going good. Jess and I went to a meeting today and some of the execs seemed to like the book."

**WITH LUKE**

"Good. That's uh…that's great." Luke said as he once again looked over his shoulder

**WITH RORY**

"Yeah uh, is everything ok?"

**WITH LUKE **

"Yeah w-why would you think it's not?"

**WITH RORY**

"We're talking about the weather and you sound nervous."

**WITH LUKE **

"Well uh now that you mention it there is something I need to talk to you about."

**WITH RORY**

"Ok…" Rory said expectantly

**WITH LUKE **

"It's about your dad." Luke said

**WITH RORY **

"Oh no."

**WITH LOGAN AND JESS**

"Congratulations man." Logan said with a fake smile as he put out his hand

Jess looked at him then back at his still outstretched hand "What are doing?"

"It's called a handshake." Logan said and Jess stared at him "What? They don't do that in Philly, or New York or wherever the hell it is you came from this time." he chuckled and took another sip of his scotch

" I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you screwing with Rory." Jess said defiantly

"Screwing with Rory?" Logan said pretending he had no idea what he was talking about. "Sounds like a good idea." he smiled cheekily and Jess jumped off the bar stool and got in Logan's face. "Easy there buddy." Logan said putting his hands in mock surrender and smiled innocently "Been there done that."

Jess chuckled mockingly "Well it's nice to see you haven't changed. Just as big of a dick as I remember."

"I wasn't aware we were so close." Logan quipped

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about our special night Vegas. Damn, now I feel used." Jess said sardonically "Well I guess it's a good thing, if you hadn't disappeared, Rory and I wouldn't be together now."

"Yeah, you won, you have her.. _**For now**_." Logan shook the ice in his glass back and forth

"Is that you're attempt at a threat?" Jess said unimpressed

"Oh nooo." Logan said sarcastically "This is just Scotch talk." he took a big gulp of his drink finishing it off

"Well I don't have any Scotch and you're done with yours, so the talk's pretty much over. Unless you wanna order another and we can talk all about our feelings and how stressful it is to plan a wedding" Jess said sarcastically making sure to stress the word 'wedding' and Logan scoffed "Didn't think so." Jess turned his back to Logan and headed for the door trying to get as far away from him as possible.

" Hey _**Mariano**_!" Logan called and Jess halted "You left your credit card." Logan nodded to the blue piece of plastic the waitress had set next to where Rory and Jess empty plates were. Jess reluctantly turned around and walked back over to the bar and shoved the card in his pocket "Good boy, you wouldn't want to leave your life savings behind now would you?" Logan said degradingly

That was it. Jess clenched his fist preparing to crash it against Logan's face. Logan noticed and gave him a challenging look.

"Hey!" Rory said in a voice that was loud enough to get their attention but in a tone that made it still sound like a greeting.

"That was a lot longer than a minute." Jess whispered to her

"I know, sorry." Rory said apologetically and Jess nodded with a silent 'yeah' and signed the receipt.

"All right have a nice night Mr. and Mrs. Mariano." The another waitress who hadn't heard the previous conversation said as she took the receipt.

Jess turned around to correct her "Actually-"

"You too." Rory cut him off and intertwined her fingers between Jess' then turned back to Logan "Bye Logan."

"See ya Ace." Logan said and Jess ground his teeth together and Rory gave Logan a look and he sighed still smiling knowing he was causing trouble "Bye _**Rory**_." He said as the pair headed to the door Jess got in front and held it open for Rory "Good luck on the wedding." He called and Jess glared at him and Rory lightly pulled Jess and he put his arm over her shoulders casting a glance at Logan as they left.

For a moment Logan stood there fixed in his spot as he shook his short glass full of half melted ice cubes as he thought. A drop of water slipped off the rim of the glass and onto his hand shaking him out of his day dream-esque state of mind. "Can I get another Scotch?" He said as he sat down at the bar where Rory and Jess previously had. "Make it a double, hell make it a triple"

"Yes sir." The bartender said and started fixing Logan's drink while a waitress came and took his other glass. It was the same waitress who just called Rory and Jess 'Mr. and Mrs. Mariano.' The sound of it made his skin crawl. He glared at her as she wiped down the bar. His eyes boring a hole into the top of her head. As she stayed focused on getting the steak sauce that had spilled off of Rory and Jess' plates off of the counter. Suddenly an idea struck him as he was handed his drink and the bartender went in the back of the resteraunt "'Scuse me." He said and the waitress looked up "That couple who was just in here, what do you know about them?" Logan said

"Sir, I can't answer that. There's a customer confidentiality agreement." she said formally

"Ok." Logan nodded and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out wallet and took out a twenty dollar bill "Now what can you tell me?" he whispered leaning over the counter holding the dollar bill to her

"Ok you want the scoop?" the waitress whispered back leaning close to him and Logan looked at her with intrigue "Ok um.." the waitress looked from her left to right dramatically making sure no one was in earshot as she revealed this covert information "They had the steak, ssh don't tell anybody." The waitress pulled back smirking

" Look maybe you didn't me before." Logan said and pulled out a fifty and slid it close to her "But-"

"No _**sir **_maybe you didn't hear me, I can't tell you anything. Enjoy your drink." The waitress said and went into the kitchen

Logan sighed and left the $20 on the counter to pay for his drinks he opened his wallet to put the fifty back inside when someone came and snatched it our of his hand he looked up and saw a man tall broad shoulder wearing a white shirt and tie it was the uniform for the waiters to wear at the restaurant Logan had seen him before, oh that's right he was the waiter serving Rory and Jack or Jess or whatever his name was their food. Logan looked at him expectantly. "They're staying at the St. Palms Hotel." The waiter said trying to act as casual as possible.

"Good man." Logan patted his back and walked back to his table with Bobbi.

"What took you so long, love?" Bobbi questioned looking up from her cell phone.

"I wanted another drink, and there were a lot or people ahead of me." Logan lied easily and Bobbi seeming satisfied with that answer went back to texting.

"How are you texting?" Logan asked

"Philip. He just got a bull dog." Bobbi said

"Great." Logan said uninterested but needing to make small talk. "So you know that meeting tomorrow?"

"With the new media company? Of course it's our biggest client, in fact Mr. Baoji's assistant sent me an e-mail telling me that they and their associates are all on the flight and they should be landing here in 6 hours."

"What hotel do we have them staying at?" Logan asked taking out his own phone

"The Hilton ©." Bobbi informed

"Change it. I just reserved four rooms at the St. Palms Hotel." Logan holding up his phone so she could see the hotel website.

"But why?"

"It's just….closer." Logan said smiling to himself

**WITH LUKE **

Luke sat in the blue arm chair on the computer. He looked up different jail cells, and penalties and probation hearings trying to prepare himself for the worst case scenario. He was so engrossed by the words and the pictures that he hadn't notice Lorelai come down and sit the stairs right behind him. "Luke.." Lorelai said her voice thick with sleep and soft with worry.

Luke jumped, startled and closed the laptop setting it on the coffee table and walking to her. "Hey, what are you doing? You're aren't supposed to be out of bed." Luke said helping her up and down the stairs and onto the couch.

"I woke up and you weren't there and I wanted to know where you were." Lorelai said

"Well I'm right here." Luke said and decided to change the subject. "I uh I talked to Rory she said things are going good."

"That's good. I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Well I called her I just figured that since you hadn't talked to her in a while that you might want an update."

"Yeah." Lorelai rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out "Did she say when they're coming back?"

"No. Apparently they have a few more meetings and as soon as everything's hashed out about the book they'll be back."

Lorelai nodded slowly "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like when I wake up and you're not there."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just.. I wanted to check on Rory and Jess and I had to check out some things on-line. Luke said gesturing to the computer

Lorelai nodded solemnly biting her lip and staring at the couch cushion for a moment. "Things like jail cells?"

Luke inhaled deeply his eyes looking around the living room before settling on his worried wife. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it realizing there was no way out of this and looked away again

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai paused after each word staring straight into Luke's eyes that were avoiding her.

"I…" was all Luke got out before shutting his mouth again

" Luke," she reached out and pulled his arm forcing him down to her eye level and grabbing his face "What's going on?"

The words of the doctor in the emergency room played over and over in his head "I can't.. I can't tell you."

"What?" Lorelai said her voice quiet from hurt and confusion as she let her arms fall to the side

"The um the doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said."

"Lorelai-"

"I don't care!" Lorelai yelled and Luke finally looked at her "The only thing I care is if I'm gonna have to raise another kid by myself because their father's in jail." Lorelai's voice was shaky a sure fire sign that tears were gonna follow it. Luke exhaled and took off his hat and ran his hand through it "Am I?" Luke's eyes took on a redish tinge as two droplet of water spilled out before he could reach up and wipe them away As quickly as they came was as quickly, as quickly as Luke made them leave. He sniffed and cleared his throat " I don't know." He sat down next her.

"Hey." her voice much softer now as Luke looked at her "I need you to tell me everything ok?" She reached over and combed her fingers through his hair

"Everything?" Luke said and Lorelai nodded "Ok then…."

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Jess stood next to the dresser taking off his dress shirt and putting on a white t-shirt and taking off his black suit pants and putting on black sweatpants while Rory sat at the edge of her bed brushing her hair.

"Hey." Jess said and Rory turned around to face him "You ok?"

"Yeah." she said unconvincingly

"You sure? Cause you seem kinda..distracted." Jess searching for the right word

"Just thinking." Rory said

"Bout what?" Jess inquired

"What that call I got earlier was from Luke." Rory said

"Oh. You're mom and the baby ok?"

"Yeah. They're… good."

"Why doesn't that 'good' sound good?"

"Because Luke told me my dad's taking this thing to trial, and there's a possibility Luke could to jail for ten years." Rory said despondently

"What? No offence but your dad's an ass."

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"What! Christopher is such an ass. " Lorelai yelled

"Lorelai calm down." Luke said

"No I can't calm down. Ok, he started the fight. _**He **_should get the punishment. This whole thing is so ugh." she grunted in frustration

"I know. But my lawyer's on it, ok? He'll fix this."

"What if he doesn't?" Lorelai asked worriedly

"Well then, whatever happens we'll face it together." Luke said

"No more secrets, ok?" Lorelai said

"Ok." Luke agreed

**Ok and that my friends is chapter 15! Wow Ok first off let me apologize for my absense believe it wasn't cause I didn't care enough to finish it there was a bit or writers block, some time constraints, a whole lot of chaos, but *surprisingly* now that the school year has started back up I'll be having some quiet time to write more. So now…. How'd you like the chapter? Was it stupid was it lame, did it make you want to throw your computer out the window? Cause if it did I'm sorry, but I'm actually at the moment as I'm writing so chances are my writing isn't up to snuff . But yeah anyways as you can see there's going to be A LOT and I do mean A LOT of twists and turns and drama a-comin' yeah that's right I said 'a-comin' Yes it is that serious and that major that I have to resort to using stereotypical southern dialect. So if you wanna find out exactly what drama I am talking out you have to….LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Please and thank you (: Also it is at the moment 1:54 am so there's gonna be some typos I apologize in advance, plus me having a headache right now played a part in it too. Yeah so sorry about the wait, and the mistakes and everything else. So shoot me a message leave a comment and all that good stuff. You guys rock!**


	16. Times are A Changin'

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls Here we go!**

"Come on we're gonna be late!" Luke looked at his watch impatiently

"I can't find my other gray sock!" Lorelai called from the bedroom

"Well you had it yesterday." Luke called back

"If only I had a time machine." Lorelai said sarcastically

"Just put on your black ones." Luke shrugged

"I can't, they won't match my shoes."

Luke sighed. "Then change your shoes."

"Then my shoes won't match my outfit."

"Then change your outfit." Luke said and rolled his eyes

"Then I have to curl my hair."

This time Luke didn't respond he just blinked bemusedly a few times before trudging up the stairs muttering to himself trying to grasp his wife's logic, he gave up when he reached the bedroom and found the curling iron sitting on the bed while Lorelai continued to pore through the dresser drawers. "So _**what **_exactly is the problem?"

"Missing sock hon, missing sock." Lorelai responded in a quick, business-like manner

"Right." Luke replied before entering the room and bending down to look under the bed "You know we're going to the doctor's office, they don't really have a dress code." he said as he stood up and started digging through the nightstand.

"I know but I still wanna look nice. I mean what if on the way there we run into some traffic, and you know how I get really bored sitting still. So then time will be dragging on, and I'll start to get antsy so I'll ask you to turn on the radio and you put on something lame like Jimmy Buffet." Luke rolled his eyes at her deriding his taste in music

"So I'll start bugging you to put on some Van Halen. And you'll be all "I don't like them cause they totally sold out when they went the 'Van Hagar' route." Luke's quirked an eyebrow in confusion but Lorelai was too involved in her hypothetical scenario to notice and continued "And while I'm trying to explain David Lee Roth to you and you'll be trying to tune me out, we'll both be too distracted to notice that the traffic started moving, and we'll _**still**_ be too distracted to notice that a car was coming up behind us until it rear ends us, and then the guy will get out of his car and start screaming at us about how it was our fault and we'll be like 'Hello dude, you saw us we didn't see you. We are totally not paying for damages.' After that we'll be arrested and thrown in jail where the mean butch chick named Cindy starts mocking me and saying I have no fashion sense the next thing you know I'm a prison bitch. I don't wanna be a prison bitch, Luke. So you see, my socks _**have**_ to match my outfit." Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at Luke expectantly awaiting his response of comprehension

Luke paused trying to process everything she just said, then decided to just skip it. "I thought they gave you socks in prison." Luke said simply

"I don't know, remind me to call my mother and ask."

Luke chuckled then remember his current predicament then stopped. "I might find out soon enough." he mumbled to himself

"What'd you say?" Lorelai asked

"I said 'finding this sock's tough '" he lied convincingly

"Oh, yeah. Well looks like it's a lost cause." she said closing the dresser drawers one by one. "I'll go start curling my hair." she shrugged grabbing the curling iron of off the bed and proceeding to the bathroom.

"You know you really should be sitting down." Luke said closing the night stand drawer

"Luke I've been standing for less than 10 minutes and this is the most movement I've had in the past two weeks. I think I can handle it. If not, you're right here, plus we have an appointment today." Lorelai answered

Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed after glancing at the alarm clock. They were going to be late for sure now. He shook his head as he watched Lorelai plug in and turn on the curling iron then come out and start going through the closet trying to put together an entirely different outfit. He swung his legs onto the bed and placed his hands behind his head leaning back against the pillows.

He sat up again when he felt a slight bump underneath the pillow, he picked it up to reveal what was causing the discomfort. "I found it." he said

"You did?" Lorelai poked her head out of the bathroom. "Ah my hero." she said when she saw Luke holding up a gray sock.

"It was underneath the pillow. How'd it get there?"

"Well last night, little no-name here, decided to do the can can at around 2 am and I couldn't get comfortable, so I ended up sleeping backwards. Musta kicked it off in my sleep." Lorelai explained while unplugging the curling iron then putting the clothes back on their hooks and into the closet.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Lorelai said as she slipped on her shoes and socks and grabbed her purse "See, doesn't it just complete the outfit?"

"Yep." Luke said flatly He never really cared about fashion.

"Oh Luke, you're flattery's making it hard for me to resist you." Lorelai said sarcastically

"Oh jeez. Let's go."

"Let's." Lorelai chuckled before linking her arm through Luke's and heading down the stairs and out the front door.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

As Rory awoke, the early morning purple illuminated the sky as the sun rose and seeped through the window shades casting a glare on Rory as she laid in bed. Eyes still closed, she groped around looking for Jess so she could nudge him awake. All she felt was the cold spot next to her signifying that he wasn't there and hadn't been for a while.

"Jess?" she called now fully awake, her eyes searching around the room.

"Yeah?" Jess answered as he came out of the bathroom in his boxers rubbing a towel on his damp hair.

"You're up.. Before me." Rory stated in a quizzical tone.

"Gotta catch that worm." Jess ribbed as he stepped into his jeans "Plus we were up kinda late last night, so I figured I'd let you sleep."

Rory yawned then smiled tiredly "Oh. Well I'm up now, so what's on the agenda for today?" she asked as she pushed herself up into a sitting position

"Well first, this." He leaned down and kissed Rory then pulled back smiling "And I thought we'd do nothing. I don't have any meetings today so we have the entire day to ourselves."

"Great. What first?" Rory smiled eagerly

"Well I thought we could have breakfast." He replied as he poked his head through his black 'Ramones' t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah." Rory said a little clumsily after his simplistic response. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Here." Jess said before plopping down on the bed.

"You ordered room service?"

"Maybe." Jess replied coyly

Rory rolled her eyes as a knock sounded at the door. "Is that the food?"

"Maybe." Jess repeated with a sly smile, as he stood up to open the door. As he did, his smile disintegrated, and was instantly replaced by a scowl.

"Sorry musta gotten the wrong room." The smug blonde boy said and Jess snorted at his obvious lie.

"Jess who is it?" Rory called from the bed

"Morning Rory." He said officiously as he stood on the balls of his feet trying to see past Jess, who was blocking his view, most likely deliberately.

"Morning…Logan." Rory said a little uneasily. Feeling self-conscious, she fiddled with the comforter making sure that she was completely covered. I mean she wasn't exactly naked however she wasn't clothed enough that she felt comfortable with him seeing her in such a state.

"What are you doing here?" Jess irritably questioned.

"Well I was in the neighborhood-"

"And you just happened to stroll by this hotel even though you live here, and I'm assuming, have a house. That is, unless you live in a cardboard box under a bridge somewhere."

"Whoa, someone's not a morning person." Logan chuckled "A client of mine happens to be staying here, right there actually." Logan turned and pointed to the room directly behind him, the one exactly across from theirs. "And there, and there, and there." Logan continued to point to three other rooms including the one right next door to Rory and Jess'

"Huh. Ain't that a coincidence." Jess said sarcastically

"Life's a funny thing sometimes." Logan retorted

"A regular George Carlin routine." Jess said sardonically.

There was silence for a good 30 seconds, and staring, lots of staring. Neither Jess nor Logan moved. In fact neither one of them blinked.

"So um, why are your clients here?" Rory ventured, trying to ease the tension, as she slipped her jeans on underneath the covers.

"Well _**Rory**_," Logan allowed his eyes to flit to Rory "We're having a meeting about creating a new social media site. It's gonna have the capabilities of a Facebook, a Myspace, a Friendster, and a Twitter but much more accessible." He looked back at Jess who was still glowering at him "I'd tell you more about it but its kinda technical, you probably wouldn't understand." He conceitedly patted Jess on the shoulder.

"Huh, and what are you gonna call this site, 'My Friend's A Twit-face'?" Jess said and Rory silently bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Clever. You know if your book tanks, we could use you in the marketing department. You have a college degree right?" Logan spuriously inquired and Jess looked down and gripped the door tightly, digging his fingers nails into the corner of it. Actions that all of which Rory noticed.

"Logan." she sighed.

"Well I gotta go, but, I'll see ya around." Logan winked, and took a step back, turning around and knocking on the door behind him.

Jess slammed the door. "I hate that guy." he fumed

"Jess calm down."

"I can't he's such a jerk."

**WITH LOGAN**

Logan stood out in the hallway waiting to be let in Mr. Baoji's hotel room, as he heard Jess angry yelling through the door. He smiled contently to himself as the door opened. "Mr. Baoji it's a pleasure to meet you. Logan Huntzberger."

Mr. Baoji turned to his left and waited for his assistant to translate everything Logan just said.

" Konnichiwa Mr. Huntzberger." Mr. Baoji extended his hand and shook Logan's.

"Sir, I assure you, you are in the best hotel you could possibly be in." Logan smiled

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Jess, just forget him all right?" Rory walked over to him. "So…" she slowly intertwined her hands with his. "What are we gonna do today?" Rory tenderly looked up into his brown eyes.

"I was planning on showing my favorite places."

"Then let's do that." Rory coaxed and a knock sounded at the door. "Perfect timing." she said and opened the door revealing a bellhop pushing a cart with three covered trays on top. "Thank you." Rory said and pulled the cart further into the room while Jess gave the bellhop a 10 dollar bill as he left. "May I?" Rory said anxiously gesturing to the lids on the trays

"Go 'head." Jess nodded and Rory pulled the lids off the plates, one of which, was a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns. The other was blueberry pancakes, and the third plate was French Toast. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I gave you options. And I've seen you eat so I'm feeling pretty confident that none of this food will go to waste."

"Well good call, you got all my favorites. But I thought you weren't gonna spoil me anymore." She smiled slyly

"All right you caught me, after this it's beer and pretzels."

"Promise?" Jess nodded "Ok, but this does look really good though."

"Yeah." Jess agreed.

"So what do you want?"

"I'll take whatever you don't want." Jess surveyed the plates of food.

"In that case, I suggest you grab a fork and mark your territory." Rory held out a fork to him, smiling bashfully. And Jess in turn, laughed and took it as they started eating.

**WITH LUKE AND LORELAI **

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?" a nurse read off of the clip board and looked up and searched the waiting room.

"Here." Luke said as he and Lorelai stood up.

"Follow me please." the nurse said and led them down the hall into a room. "Change into to one of those gowns in the bathroom and the doctor will be in soon."

"Ok thank you." Lorelai said to the nurse as she left and closed the door behind her. Lorelai set her purse on the chair next to Luke. "You know.. I could just change in here." Lorelai said seductively.

"She said change in the bathroom."

"No she said 'change into one of those gowns in the bathroom.' meaning the gowns are in the bathroom, she didn't say anything about where I had to be." she audaciously wrapped her arms around Lukes neck.

"Lorelai, this is a doctor's office." Luke opposed

"Fine…prude." Lorelai teasingly mumbled as she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Luke sat down and grabbed a magazine off the table and started flipping through it. Thirty seconds passed before she came back out wearing a hospital gown holding the back together. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically

"No. I hate hospitals." Luke said.

"I know. But this isn't really a hospital, it's more like a clinic." Lorelai clarified

"Well then I hate clinics too."

"Well you could wait in the waiting room? Or you could go to the store and pick me up on your way back?" Lorelai suggested

Luke looked down at Lorelai and put his hand on her stomach. "No. There's no way I'm missing this." He smiled. "I just wish the doctor would hurry up." Luke looked at the door impatiently

And no sooner did the door open and in walked a lady in a white lab coat with a clip board. "Hi. 'Lorelai?'" she read off the clipboard and Lorelai nodded. "I'm Doctor Reynolds."

And Luke extended his hand "I'm her husband, Luke Danes."

She shook his hand firmly. "Well Mr. Danes, are you going to be staying for the examination?

"Yes I am." Luke said.

"Well alrighty then, usually the men prefer to wait outside or some of them even drop their wives off and come back later. You've got yourself a good one." she winked at Lorelai "Let's start the exam shall we?" she asked and Lorelai and Luke both nodded in response.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

Rory and Jess walked up to a building with the words "Seaview Records' above it. Jess opened the door for Rory and went in after her. "I know 'Seaview Records' is a pretty cheese title but it's actually a gold mine." Jess said to Rory and she nodded "You can pretty much find every album in the world here." He said as he gestured to some of the records behind her.

"Wow this is like music heaven." Rory said taking in the vast amount of cds, records and posters that covered the store.

"Yeah, it's pretty extensive." He chuckled.

"I can see that." Rory returned the chuckle and started looking through some . Then abruptly picking one up "I found it." she said with a victorious tone in her voice

"Pealjam's revolve album." Jess read over Rory shoulder "Good choice. I didn't think it was really your style."

"Well it's really not. Lane's been looking for this forever and she couldn't find it."

"Oh. You gonna get it for her?"

"Yeah." she answered.

"Ok." Jess said and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Jess…"

"Rory come on, it's a c.d." Jess admonished

"But you promised-

"Fine." he sighed "I'll tell you what, this costs…." He took the cd from Rory and read the price tag on the back "$20.00. You pay for half, I'll pay for half." he smiled cleverly

"Really? We're gonna split the cost of a c.d.?" Rory looked at amusedly

"If that's what it takes." He rose his eyebrows as he handed her back the c.d. Rory placed her hand on Jess' cheek and smiled and shook her head jokily Jess smiled back as they got to the cash register.

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked. The pair nodded "$21.83"

Rory pulled out ten dollars and Jess pulled out eleven Rory reached into her purse and pulled out 41 cents, before casting another gladdened look at Jess, who reached into hiswallet and pulled out 41 cents as well and slid the combined money towards the clerk.

"Eighty-three." the clerk said

"What?" Rory asked

"The total is twenty-one dollars and eighty-three cents.

You gave me twenty-one eighty-two."

Oh. Um…" Rory reached into her purse and dug through it. "Do you have another penny?" she asked Jess as she continued to look.

"Nope." He answered as he looked through his wallet and checked his pockets "Any luck?"

"No…" she sighed.

"Here's the thing, we only have 82..." Jess told the clerk.

"It cost 21._**83**_." The clerk answered back in monotone but still managing to convery his annoyance.

"I know. But, we're pretty close." Jess responded trying to keep his tone even.

"Pretty close doesn't count in sales."

"Come on." Jess tried to coax him.

"You can't break a buck?" the clerk asked.

"I don't wanna have to walk around with 99 pennies in my pocket.

"No money, no cd."

"It's a _**penny **_man!" Jess said in disbelief

"Need some help?" They heard a familiar voice say and turned around to see who it belonged to. And sure enough, it was Logan leaning against a shelf of cds.

"What is that your catchphrase?" Jess said sarcastically and Rory elbowed him lightly

" Not yet. Maybe I'll look into copywriting it. " Logan replied sarcastically then looked at Rory.

"We're short a penny."

"Rory-" Jess started to say

"Here." Logan interrupted reaching into his pocket and pulling out a penny, and setting it on the counter.

"All righty then." the clerk said, breaking the tension.

"Thanks Logan." Rory said. And Jess looked at the ground and shuffled his feet until he heard Rory pointedly clear her throat and he conceded, giving a quick nod in Logan's general direction.

"You're welcome." He replied, drawing the word out slowly. He turned and starting walking down one of the aisles exploring the .

"Here you go. Have a nice day." The clerk handed them their c.d and recipt along with a transparently insincere smile. Rory returned a polite half smile and Jess sneered. Rory cast another glance at Logan as they left and he nodded his 'goodbye' then looked back down at the c.d he was holding, until he knew Rory wasn't looking, then watched them as they left.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

Luke sat in a chair holding Lorelai's hand as she laid on the exam table as Doctor Renyolds continued to move the probe on Lorelai's stomach as they finished the ultrasound. She scribbled a few more things on her clip board before before turning to the pair. "Ok, you can go get dressed." the doctor announced.

"Does everything look ok?" Lorelai asked

"You'll have the results in a few minutes." She said as she got up and headed for the door.

"But," Luke said and the doctor stopped "does everything look ok?"

"Well there is one particular spot that does look a little odd." Doctor Renyolds admitted reluctantly and Luke and Lorelai 's faces took on concerned expressions. "But that could be a number of things. We'll know for sure once we get the results back." she said and walked out of the room.

"Wow." Luke said

"Yeah." Lorelai responded.

"Are you worried?" He asked

"Well she said doesn't know what the spot is, so I don't know what to think." Lorelai replied.

"It's probably nothing." Luke placated

"Yeah you're probably right." Lorelai agreed half-heartedly And there was a moment of silence. "But, what if it's something?"

"Then if it is, we deal with it." Luke said simply and again silence engulfed the room, as they both silently nodded. "Go get dressed."

Lorelai mumbled an 'ok' and went to the bathroom, got dressed and came back out just as the doctor walked back in.

"Ok we got the results back, and it's turns out it was just a spot on the machine. You're free to go." Doctor Renyolds stated.

"So everything's fine?" Lorelai clarified.

"Yep, you have yourselves a healthy baby boy." Dr. Renyolds said and turned to leave again.

"What?" Luke asked in shock and confusion

"I said he's healthy." the doctor repeated. And watched the shocked expressions on their faces. "Oh you didn't- Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed you already knew it was a boy. I didn't know that you wanted to be surprised." she said apologetically.

"No, no don't apologize." Lorelai chuckled as a smile grew on her lips. "We wanted to know." She looked at Luke who was grinning back at her. "We wanted to know that our son's ok."

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"This is my favorite book store in all of California. You can find everything for dirt cheap." Jess said as they entered the book store.

"Hey Mariano, you come back to haunt the place?" A thick New York accent said catching their attention.

"Hey Steve." Jess greeted patting the portly gray haired man on the back.

"How ya been?" Steve asked "I hear you're a writer."

"Trying to be." He answered "Rory this is Steve, he always gives me the best deals here. Steve this is my fiancée Rory Gilmore."

"Get outta here. A fiancée ?" Steve replied and disbelief and Jess nodded

"Hi nice to meet you." Rory smiled and shook Steve's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine sweetheart." He replied. "She's a looker, nice job kid." He playfully nudged Jess. And Jess and Rory chuckled.

"So Steve what's the book that's flying off the shelves?" Rory asked.

"Where's there's **1984** by George Orwell" Steve grabbed one of the books of the shelves and held it up.

"Read it." Rory said

"Ok…" Steve put the book back down and looked for another one that was dwindling in supply "Ohh There's **The Great Gatsby**." He picked up another book.

"Read it." Jess said.

"Ditto." Rory chuckled

"All right…." He hastily put the book back down "There's **Animal Farm **, **The Little Prince **, **The Time Traverler's Wife **, **Wuthering Heights **," He picked up the books and set them back down as Rory and Jess continuously nodded signifying they've already read them. He exhaled and grabbed the last book out of the best seller section. "**Howl** ?"

Rory and Jess both paused looking at each other with a knowing smile before replying. 'Read it' they said in unison

"Is there a book on Earth you two haven't read?" he chuckled

"**One Hundred Years of Solitude**." Rory pointed to the book on the shelf behind the counter

"You haven't read that one?" Jess asked

"No, I have. My other copy got ruined. Of course I've read it's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." Jess smiled. "How much Steve?"

"Uh well, you can't that buy that one, it uh, booked." Steve chuckled at his lame pun.

"By who?"

"Steve, my man." said Logan as he came into the store.

"Oh you're kidding me." Jess rolled his eyes. "You?"

"Alive and in person." Logan replied

"Unfortunately." Jess said under his breath.

"Jess." Rory sighed

"What was that?" Logan asked almost challenging him to repeat it.

"Nothing." He muttered "You're buying that?" He asked aloud

"Well last time I checked this was a book store. One of my favorites."

Jess looked over at another wall of books and shook his head 'unbelievable' he thought.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

"What do you want for lunch?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai entered their house.

"Don't you have to get back to the diner?"

"No, I took the afternoon off. I'll go back for the dinner rush."

"Ok then I want brownies."

"You want brownies for lunch?"

"Hey it's not me, it's your son."

"Uh huh." Luke nodded caustically

"What can I say, he's demanding."

"Then he gets that from his mother."

"Maybe he does." Lorelai admitted "I can't believe it's a boy."

"Me neither."

"You'll finally have that son to go fishing with, cut tree limbs, and play baseball, and pass on the diner too."

"Cut tree limbs?"

"Well I don't know what men do, don't you guys cut, and hunt, and gather?"

"Cavemen."

"You're one grunt away Luke." Lorelai teased

"Yeah ok look, you should really be sitting down. The doctor said that you should still be taking it easy." Luke said as he led her to the couch.

"Luke I'm fine." Lorelai chuckled.

"And I want you to continue being fine, so you're gonna follow the doctor's orders."

"Fine, fine." Lorelai conceded at she sat down

"Good, I'm gonna go start making lunch."

"Brownies?" Lorelai said hopefully

"No."

"Hmph." Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted in a childlike manner.

"Fine for desert."

"Yay." Lorelai's face lit up.

"Are you gonna call Rory and let her know it's a boy?"

"Nah, she's probably busy with Jess, I'll call her later."

"Ok. So what do you want?"

"I'm kinda craving Lasagna right now."

"Good thing Sookie made us a one." He chuckled lightly

"Yep, she our personal Mario Batali."

And what am I?" Luke asked slightly offended

"Pretty." Lorelai said with the intonation of a five year old.

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed before going into the kitchen

Lorelai grabbed the remote off of the coffee table turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered it.

" Sookie who did you call? This is not fair!" a French accent was heard on the other end

"Ugh just get over it already Michelle." An exasperated Sookie said back. "It's just two chocolate chips."

"It is not! Is it my physical, and mental health."

"You're gonna go insane if you eat more than one chocolate chip?" Sookie mocked and Lorelai smiled as she continued to listen

"That is not what I meant." Michelle replied

"You're being a big baby."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You're a big French baby." Sookie said back and Lorelai bit her lip to keep from laughing

"Take that back!"

"No. In fact, you're a big French baby, who cries."

"I do not!"

"You were just crying 10 minutes ago!" Sookie argued

"I had dust in my eye."

"Oh and did the 'dust' make you whimper too?"

"Be quiet!"

"No. I'm in charge here pal."

"You are not!"

"I am too!"

"I was not crying!"

"Liar! You big lying crying French baby!" Sookie said and Lorelai gave up and moved the phone away from her face so they didn't her laughing, for fear it might interrupt.

"I hate you!"

"Oh well." Sookie shrugged

"I quit!" Michelle yelled

"No you don't." Sookie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I-" Michelle huffed

Lorelai heard retreating footsteps which she took to mean Michelle had stormed out. "Thanks Sookie." She said with a chuckle in her voice.

"You're welcome hon, anytime." Sookie switched from the speaker phone to the handheld as she balanced it inbetween her ear and her shoulder as flipped some chicken in a pan. "How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

"Good… It's a boy." Lorelai grinned

"What?" Sookie exclaimed happily throwing her arms in the air accidently hitting the worker behind he with her metal spatula. Sookie looked down at him as he hit the ground mouthed 'sorry' and went back to talking to Lorelai "That's great. Luke finally gets a son."

"Yeah he does." Lorelai rubbed her stomach.

**WITH RORY AND JESS**

"Jess just forget it." Rory said as she and Jess turned the corner in the hallway of the hotel leading them to their room.

"I can't." Jess said angrily swishing the bag from the book store in his hands.

" Jess look we got food," Rory held up the two bags of burgers and fries, and her drink "And we got good books." she nodded towards the bag in Jess' hand which contained _**East of Eden **_by John Steinbeck, _**The Winter of Our Discontent **_by John Steinbeck, and _**Love in the Time of Cholera **_by Gabriel García Márquez. "So just calm down and let's not worry about the rest."

"But Rory-"

"Calm."

"Fine." he sighed. As they approached the hotel room.

"Oh these need ice, I'll be right back." Rory said and headed down the hall to the ice machine.

Jess nodded in her direction and searched his pockets for the pass key to open the door when he heard the door behind him close.

"Well it seems I am in just running into you all over town, how are you buddy?" Logan asked

"Same as I was when I saw you twenty minutes ago, _**buddy**__._" Jess said snidely

"Hey man, don't worry about about what happened at the record store. It could've happened to anybody."

"What?" Jess said confusedly

"Me helping with you bill. It's not a big deal."

"It was _**a penny**_."

"Yeah that's what I'm saying man, just a penny. Just a penny you didn't have."

"Fine, you want you want your penny back? Stay right here." Jess unlocked the door

"Nah man you keep it. You need it more than I do." Logan smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Whatever." Jess scoffed

"Don't get angry now, I'm doing you a favor."

"I don't owe you anything. You gave me a penny, big deal. I offered it back to you, you said no. Therefore, we're done. I didn't ask for your money in the first place." Jess went to open the door.

"You're right, you didn't. Rory did." Logan stated and Jess halted with his back turned to Logan. "You know when I was with her, I used to buy her things." Jess clenched his jaw. "And now you've got her spliting the bill?" Logan clucked his tongue and shook his head feigning dissapointment "Major downgrade." Jess dropped the bag at his side and turned around vehemently fisting Logan's shirt and forcefully ramming his back against the wall .

"Hey!" Rory yelled, but neither of the men moved. Jess' hands stayed gripped tightly, pushing him against the wall. Logan's smile stay imbedded on his face and grew when he saw Rory approaching them. "Jess. Inside now. Jess didn't move until Rory lightly but intently grabbed his right arm. He relinquished Logan making sure to shove him against the wall one final time. He didn't look at Rory though, he eyes stayed fixed on Logan, staring him down.

" I'll think I'll take a walk." Logan smirked as he looked from an irate Jess, staring at him to an angry Rory staring at Jess. He slipped past both of them as he turned and walked down the hall, with Jess glaring at him every step of the way.

"Jess. Inside." Rory repeated and when he still didn't move she pulled him towards the door. He bent down to pick up the bag of books and walked inside the room, with Rory right behind him. "What were you gonna do, hit him!"

Jess didn't say anything back, just stared at the floor. "Cause that'd be a pretty stupid thing to do."

"I'm just sick of him being around." He picked at the handles of the plastic bag.

"Well that's not enough of a reason to kill him."

"It wasn't just that. He was saying crap too." He tore at the bag a little more angrily

"Like what?"

"Just…stuff."

"Oh ok The defense calls Jess Mariano to the stand, now Mr. Mariano would you like to tell us what happened? 'Uh he was saying stuff so I broke his jaw' " Rory said sarcastically

"Oh I wouldn't break his jaw!" Jess iritatedly threw the bag on the chair.

"Really? Cause Luke didn't plan on breaking my dad's nose and possibly having to spend the next five to ten years of his life behind bars, either. It just happened Jess. 'Stuff' just happens. You can't keep doing this, it isn't like how it was with Dean."

"You did **not **just bring up Dean."

"It just an example."

"Yeah, of the guy you lost your virginity to."

"Well thank you for throwing _**that **_in my face."

"I didn't-" he sighed "I'm sorry ok? Let's just go to another hotel or something."

"That would cost too much."

"Well it's my money." he snapped.

"Is that what this is about, you having money trouble?"

"No Rory it's about that **jerk **following us around, and you not seeming to have a problem with it."

"What are you talking about? Just because I'm not out there throwing punches, doesn't mean I'm okay with it."

"Really? Because the whole time it's been you telling **me** to calm down telling _**me**_ to ignore it, it was **never **him."

"Well what do you want me to do go and tell him to leave us alone?"

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed at her arrivial of the answer.

"Well…I'm not gonna do that."

"Why? Because you don't wanna hurt his oh so delicate feelings?"

"Because I don't own the hotel! I can't just tell someone to leave!"

"Well I'm sure if you stayed with him long enough he woulda bought you one." Jess said. Then instantly regretted it when he saw the look on Rory's face. A mix of hurt and confusion was prominent. He opened his mouth to somehow fix this. But by the time his thoughts had come together Rory had walked out the door.

"Ro-" he started and stopped himself. He went over to the fridge and grabbed two of the beers he had bought earlier and sat on the edge of the bed. He popped the top off tossed the cap on the ground and started drinking.

**WITH RORY **

Rory quickly walked down the street, not watching where she going while she kept her down furiously wiping her eyes as tears kept blurring them. "Oh, excuse me I'm sorry." she said as she bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was Logan.

**(authors note: Of course it was Logan. He's omnipresent XD sorry back to the story) **

"Not you." Rory tried to veer around him. And Logan grabbed her on the arm.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rory said and tried to walk away but Logan didn't loosen his grip.

"So you're just having a melancholy day?"

"Yes." Rory said simply but he still didn't let go. "We had a fight, ok? Jess and I had a fight. There ya happy?" she pulled her arm away but he pulled it back.

"No. I'm not happy. I can't be happy when you're this upset." He stared into her eyes as more tears filled them "Hey come here." He hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. "Why don't you come back to my place?"

"Logan…" Rory croaked out.

"Just to talk, ok?" Logan reassured and Rory nodded. "Ok let's go." He wrapped an arm around her as he fell into him, he looked down at her then looked away and smirked.

**WITH JESS **

Jess stirred awake and woke up to setting sun From that he judged it was about six o'clock. He squinted and blinked for closing his eyes again and rolling over. "Rory." he half yawned. He groped around looking for Rory but all he felt was the cold spot next to him signifying that she wasn't there and hadn't been for a while.

"Rory?" he called now fully awake, his eyes searching around the room. He held his breath as he hoped she would answer back. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door hoping she'd be in there. He opened the door and it was empty.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! It is soooooooooooooo late. This chapter was a pill to write. And It took me forever. And I apologize, for that. Don't worry I'll try not to keep you waiting for a month for the next one. I know, that would be torturous. I've had tons of school work and such, so yeah with the break coming up I can write a lot more! So you guys know the drill, LEAVE A REVIEW. Question: Everytime I write one of these chapters I have music playing. Would you guys like it if I set the scene by telling you what songs go with it? You know, to draw you in. Or would that be terribly dorky? Let me know! So yeah, leave a review/comment/ message. Please and thank you (: **


	17. We're Done

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chap 17 We're Done **

Rory followed behind as Logan opened and unlocked the door to his house, letting her step inside before him. Rory scanned the house quickly, from the spacious living room and the hint of a kitchen she could see through a slightly ajar door, to the glass sliding doors that led outback to the inground pool and jacuzzi, she came to a conclusion...Logan's house was huge.

She was certain if she shouted it would echo, against the high arched ceilings and spread out walls. She would have tested her theory, had her voice not been reduced to hoarse and shakey from her bout of crying on the way over. She would have let her childlike curiosity take over, had she not have been standing in her ex boyfriend's home, she would have let her mind wander, and wonder more about such trivial things, had her heart not been aching because of her current boyfriend, no, _fiance_, she silently reminded herself as she looked down at her left hand, diamond ring sparkling in the light.

"Here." Rory's head snapped up at the voice, she had forgotten Logan's presence until now, where he stood before her, holding out a box of kleenex towards her.

"Thanks." She mumbled slightly, taking a tissue from the box wiping her eyes and nose. Logan nodded in response, not taking his eyes off her. "Don't. I'm a mess." she mumbled, noticing his stare.

"Not possible." Logan said earnestly still looking at her.

Rory looked away, awkwardly shifting her weight onto her left foot.

"You wanna sit?" Logan asked, filling the silence.

Rory nodded wordlessly, taking a seat on the black leather couch, while sat on the matching couch across from her, a coffee table inbetween them. "Nice house."

"Thanks." He nodded "There's an avocado tree outback." He pointedly smiled at her.

"Logan-"

"Just stating a fact Ace." he smirked

"Logan..." she sighed running a hand down her face.

"Sorry." he paused. "Coffee?"

"You have to ask?" she smiled slightly, grateful for the reprieve, lightening the mood a little.

Logan returned the smile, the got up heading to the kitchen.

**WITH LUKE AND LORELAI **

Lorelai sat on the couch, reading 'In-Touch' magazine, laughing at the ridiculousness of the 'celeb fashion don'ts' when Luke walked in with a plate of brownies, causing Lorelai to hastily toss the magazine to the side, in favor of the delectable treat entering the room, oh and the brownies too. (;

"Yay these are- hey." Lorelai's excited grin turned into a frown as she looked down at the plate. "These are mini" she stated with a pout.

"Beggars can't be choosers" Luke shrugged, as he sat down next to her.

"Luuuuuke, I already told you, I'm suppose to gain weight for the baby." she whined, perching her chin on his shoulder.

"And you will. Just without a bunch of caffeine."He said confidently

Lorelai smiled softly. "Babe, the caffeine in a brownie is like, nothing." she said with a wave of her hand.

"Actually it's fifteen milligrams." he informed

"Thank you Herman Boerhavve." she rolled her brown eyes sarcastically "Okay then I guess I'll have to get my caffeine fix from something else, preferably in liquid form."

"You try it and I'll never give you any again." he threatened

"Dirty"

"Walked right into that one." Luke mumbled, shaking his head, Lorelai giggled then grabbed a brownie off the plate infront of her and took a bite.

**WITH JESS **

Jess stood pacing back and forth in the hotel room, with his cell phone pressed to his ear hoping to hear his Rory's voice on the other end, so they could talk things out.

"_Hey this is Rory, I can't get to the phone right now so please your name and -"_

Jess ended the call with a push of a button, he didn't need or want to hear her voicemail message again, he knew how it ended. After hearing it play ten times in a row, he could recite it word for word. But yet, he sat down on the bed, and began dialing again.

**WITH RORY AND LOGAN**

The ringing of Rory's cell phone was the only sound between the pair as they sat in Logan's living room. Logan looking at Rory, as she looked down at the barely touched cup of coffee in her hands, running her thumb in circles against the rim of the mug in an effort to busy herself. He had lost track at how many times that phone rang, but he knew after the fifth time he stopped asking if she was going to answer it. Her response never changing; a simple 'no' without even so much as a glance to check who it was. She didn't need to check. She knew. And so did he, so he stopped asking. Tired and annoyed of the silence, he opened his mouth. "I saw you once."

Shaken out of her thoughts, her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Hmm?"

"The campaign trail- I saw you." He elaborated, while silently inspecting her face for a change in expression. "I would've said something but...you know..."

"Yeah.." she nodded , taking a tentative sip of her now lukewarm coffee

"Plus it woulda been a little weird running into you and your boyfriend."

"Weirder than when it happened a few days ago?"

"Well I had home court advantage here." he smirked, and a half smile was his response. "...Was he there?"

"What?" Rory's eyebrows knitted in confusion

"Was he- were you two together then?"

"That depends.. where was it?"

"Denver."

"No, we weren't together then. Philadelphia was the next stop..."

"I should've said hi."

"Well.. we can't change the past." Rory stated noncommittally adding in a rueful smile , and he looked her straight in the eye

"Maybe now we can."

"Logan-"

"No Rory, " he sat down on the coffee table, right in front of her, causing her to look up. "he's not right for you."

"You don't even know him." she pointed out defensively, setting the mug on the table.

"And I don't need to, to know he's not good enough. I-"

"Logan." she interrupted "Bobbi."

"We're just friends." He quickly explained

"With benefits?" Rory inquired, though it came out like a statement.

Averting his eyes to the right of her, he mumbled "...That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. She had a vice grip on you from the second she saw me. It matters to _**her**_."

"She doesn't mean anything." he blurted out, and Rory raised her eyebrows at his bluntness "I mean I;" he exhaled, carding his fingers through his blonde hair in annoyance. "Look, what she and I have ; uh had is-_**was**_, casual. It meant nothing to me. But this is about you and me Ace, Bobbi isn't an issue, and you and Jess are- "

"We're over." Her voice just barely a calm whisper, then looked into Logan's eyes, her own still tinged with red, "We're over." she repeated more confidently. Logan's eyes widened slightly at her declaration, and Rory watched as a slow grin spread across his face as he leaned in towards her.

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE**

Luke shook his head as he watched the credits roll across the t.v. "I still don't get how they can do that stuff and still be angels. I mean yeah, they were shining a light on people's sins, but they shot up a whole damn conference room!" He waved the remote in the air for emphasis. "And what was that crap about God playing skeeball? I'm gonna pick the movie next time." He nodded to himself. "Something simple." he muttered as he started to flip through the channels. "Anything on you wanna watch?" he asked and mentally braced himself for the long lists of shows he had to 'check out', but one never came. "Lorelai?" he repeated, turning to see his now sleeping wife, who, judging by her posture, had zonked out somewhere towards the middle of 'Dogma'  Luke smiled to himself before standing up, and gently helping to slide down into a more comfortable sleeping position, stretching her legs out to nearly match the length of the couch, kissed her forehead, before relocating into the armchair, and turning on 'DIY'

**WITH RORY AND LOGAN **

Logan expected to feel her lips, her lips against lips, like they used to, he expected his hands in her hair, like they used to be, what he felt instead was the palm of her hand, rushing up to meet his face, before he could get any closer. It nearly knocked him off balance.

"We're over, Logan." This time he opened his eyes when he heard those words, they suddenly sounded different to him, not as sweet. He nodded slightly, signaling he had heard her, his face was the picture of confusion. "Not me and Jess." she leaned back against the couch, putting some distance between the two of them. "You and me." she gently but firmly moved his arm away, that was blocking the end of the couch, and her exit. "We're over, and we have been for a long time." With that she reached over and picked up her cell phone, stood up and walked over to the door.

"Then what was this?" Logan's voice, caused her to stop "Some kinda tease?"

"Well, I _thought _we were just gonna talk. You said that-"

"Oh don't do that. You knew what I wanted." He said exasperatedly

"Yeah five seconds ago on that couch, I knew what you wanted. But I also know what you've been doing since I got here, taunting us. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt. You're the one who said ' all or nothing', now, we're nothing." she sighed as Logan looked down. "Look we can just...we can just forget about this. Chalk it all up to moments of weakness, and move on."

"Move on?" He repeated incredulously "C'mon this is fate. I ask you to come out here with me, you say it's not the right time, but now, _now_ you're here!"

"With a fiance Logan, I came out here engaged!" she yelled, holding up her left hand, showing him the engagement ring.

"But if you're leaving that way is the more important thing." he replied bitterly without thinking "I-" he was cut off by a ring from Rory's cellphone.

"I have to go." she stated quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Back to him?" he asked, then watched as she made her way to his front door. "Rory.." she paused, her hand on the knob "Where are you going?"

"Home." she said shortly, before opening and closing the door behind her as she left.

**WITH LUKE AND LORELAI**

Luke sat in the living room,glancing at the t.v., in between watching Lorelai.

"Man she's a restless sleeper." he said to himself, with a chuckle. Though he assumed it had to do with their unborn son, being quite restless as well, kicking and punching and turning, and shifting inside his wife's stomach. He was relentless. That was definitely the Gilmore blood pumping through his veins, he thought with a smile, before a knock at the door, interrupted them.

He quickly got up and answered it for fear the sound would wake Lorelai. He opened the door to see an tall lanky man in a Sheriff's uniform looking official. "Luke Danes?"

Luke sighed deeply before nodding. "Yeah, that's me."

"Consider yourself served." The Sheriff said gruff, handing Luke a manilla envelope, then leaving in the same second.

Luke looked down at it, then back up and he heard Lorelai stir in the other room, he quickly tucked it in his back pocket, before slowly reentering the living room.

**WITH JESS**

Jess jogged down la cienega boulevard , looked every which way for any sight of Rory. He stopped at the crosswalk, as a line of cars flooded past, that is, until he saw Logan, and he darted out into the street. A series of hoking horns, obscenities, and screeching tires as they swerved soon followed as Jess was nearly flattened, not once, not twice, but three times, a Cadillac, a truck, and a mini-van.

Logan blinked bemusedly at the scene that had just taken place in front of him. "What,are you insane?" He asked as Jess walked up to him.

"Maybe, so you should probably try getting on my good side."Jess answered, while Logan just rolled his eyes in amusement. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Logan feigned innocence.

Jess clenched his jaw "I don't have time for this. If I have to beat it out of you, I will."

Logan sighed, still smiling at Jess' anger, but answering "She's gone, man."

Jess' face fell. "Where?" he asked, instinctively looking around.

"Home." he shrugged. "Guess we both lost." He added as he sidestepped Jess, walking away.

**WITH RORY **

Rory zipped up her final bag, taking a final look around the room, as her mind replayed those words whether she wanted it to or not. Like the lyrics to a catchy song forever stuck in your head, the words came.

_"I came out here engaged!'_

_"But if you're leaving that way is the more important thing."_

She exhaled as she dragged her bags into the hallway, then shut the door, heading downstairs into her waiting cab.

**Author's note: Heh...hey guys. Sorry to leave you hanging for a few..years heh. But I'm back and I wanna, nono, I AM gonna finish this story. Sorry this one was short and stuff, it was just one of those chapters I wanted to get over with cause I know exactly what I want to come after this. So yeah , leave some reviews, send me a message, just to know that there's still some interest. :} Please and thank you. So yeah, you guys are amazing. The next one should be up soon. I think I'll start off with a chapter per week, perhaps, I dunno what do you guys think? Let me know. (:**


	18. Stranded in Los Angeles

** HOLD ME CLOSE YOUNG TINY DANCER CHAPTER 18 Stranded in Los Angeles **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, oh but if I did...Muhahahaha ;) Oh and a little warning, yes this chapter is a song fic/ song chapter. Don't worry it's just for this chapter. (: Maybe. ;) I don't know, maybe I'll do this again for another important chapter. Leave some reviews so I know please? :} So..keep an open mind and read!**

Rory stared out the window as California passed by in a haze. The boardwalks, the beach, the warmth, it really was nice. If only she could enjoy it. "Do you have a preference miss?" the cab driver's voice startled her, and she jumped to attention. His laugh was the next sound she heard. Deep and guttural, a complete contrast from his petite frame. He could have been in his sixties, judging from his gray hair. Or maybe fifties. Forties? She could never tell anymore, it seemed like everyone was getting into the 'gray look' after Angelina made it popular a few years ago, she thought to herself as he continued. "I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized with a sympathetic smile. "It's just the drive to the airport is a bit long and I usually have music on, any preferences?" He asked meeting her eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"No, anything's fine." She replied politely _No top 40, no polka, no country. _she silently prayed.

With a nod, the driver, twisted the nob on the radio,static filled the airwaves for a few moments, before he settled on a song he seemed to pick at random, Rory observed as the first few notes of the song started which seemed to be the sound of drumsticks smacking together before the rest of the instruments joined in, sending music through the speakers. It was unfamiliar but Rory didn't mind it, and she allowed her mind to wander to thoughts of everything going on as the song took over the silence.

_She said there are things about you I don't really understand_

_"_"She just left." Jess mumbled to himself as he took another swig of his beer, as he sat at the corner table in the bar, crushing pretzels in his fist.

_I am drinking in the afternoon, got whiskey on my breath._

Rory sat up, reaching in her bag for a book , hoping to find something to do.

_As I walk through Greenwich Village with a suitcase full of clothes, _

_I am blinded by the afternoon and unsure where to go_

_Yes I am blinded by the afternoon and unsure where to go._

Jess stared at the line of beer bottles in front of him silently acknowledging that this wasn't helping.

_Will you come for me on days like this, when I am broken down? _

_Cause I've been strangled by an emptiness that's still choking me now._

_And I have prayed for absolution that won't ever come around.._

_So if you love me, won't you please forgive me now?_

Rory glanced down at her cell phone, looking at the voicemails, text messages and missed calls from Jess, a part of her wanted to just call him, talk to him, but she just couldn't. She flitted through them, till two missed calls from Lorelai caught her eye, she pressed the call button automatically, getting ready to pour her heart out to her mom, talking about Jess and Logan, everything, that is, before she looked out the window again, out of habit, then noticed the darker surroundings, realizing it was getting late, which meant it was even later in Stars Hollow and since Lorelai was pregnant, her sleep schedule was much earlier. She flipped the phone closed, she wasn't going to bother her mother, with everything going on, she needed her rest.

_Then I tried to call my mother, but she's not around to talk_

_So I wander through the fading day oblivious and lost_

_Yes I know I'm getting older, chasing time that slips away_

_Point my headlights towards the interstate, it's time for my escape._

_Point my headlights towards the interstate it's time for my escape._

**WITH JESS**

_I am sorry for the things I've done, don't try to let you down_

_In my dreams at night I hear your voice, and I'm shaken by the sound_

_Now I'm stranded in Los Angeles, and you're all I think about _

_So if you love me, won't you please forgive me now._

Jess groaned inwardly at the song playing, and it's rather pointed lyrics. He considered yelling 'Shut it off!' but he doubted the rest of the bar patrons would like that. And all he needed was a bar fight, to cement everyone's idea that he was still the same jackass he was in high school, so instead he merely sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_I hope there's a million stars above you,_

_And everything you need, I hope it finds you,_

_And every breath you breathe, hope it comes easy_

_I hope it's easy.._

Jess glanced down at his watch,noting the time, he realized he had 45 minutes, to get ready for another publishing meeting with the heads of marketing.

He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, then fished out a 20, and set in on the table, then looked back down at his wallet, to count how much was left, only to halted by a photo. He picked it up, in it was Rory, looking poised and attentive, a notepad and pen in each hand, and a recorder in her lap, but looking towards the camera and smiling. From the stop in Philly on the Campaign trail, Jess remembered.

_I've got a picture in my wallet of a girl I used to know,_

_And another of my family it's been so long since I've been home_

The night before, they'd run into each other, and Rory had asked Jess to help her 'immortalize' as much of the experience as possible, by taking pictures. That night, Rory had snuck out to have dinner with him, they kissed, and the rest was history. History.. he thought dubiously, before shoving the picture back in his wallet, gulping down the last of his beer and leaving.

_And now I'm waiting on a train, where I'll end up, God only knows,_

_Maybe I'll make my way back to her, but I guess I probably won't._

_Maybe I'll make my way back to her, but I guess I probably won't._

**WITH RORY**

Rory looked ahead as the cab approached the airport.

_You are somewhere far away from me, I'm here all by myself,_

_Through the space between the two of us, wish I had something else._

She quickly put everything back into her bags, as the cab pulled up in front of the airport, paying the driver as she got out.

_Cause I'd surrender up most anything if I thought it helped somehow._

She then went to the trunk, gathered the rest of her belongings, and shut it again.

_So if you love me, won't you please forgive me now?_

With one last glance at the taxi, she slowly walked through, the automatic doors of the airport.

_If you love me, won't you please forgive me now?..._

**And that's chapter 18! :} Sorry it was so short, but I REALLY WANTED to get it out of the way. And sorry if it sucks , it's my first song fic ish... thing haha. I chose to do a song fic, because I was 1, listening to this song a lot when choosing a place for this all to happen, and 2, if you notice there was pretty much no dialogue in this chapter, because it would have been weird. Cause no one says all their thoughts aloud, especially in front of strangers heh. And that's pretty much all this was, plus Rory leaving.**

**But the next chapter is going to pick up right where this one ended, at least in Rory's case (; So what do you guys think? You wanna know what happens? Then...LEAVE A REVIEW! And or send me a message. A lot of you have asking very specific questions about the development of the storylines, but I don't wanna post them in the intros and disclaimers like some of you have suggested, cause some people, including myself, don't like spoilers. So shoot me a message, and once again you can anonymously comment. (: So, anyways you guys rock! The next one will be up soon. **


	19. Homecoming to Terms

**Hold Me Close Young Tiny Dancer Chapter 19 Homecoming to terms **

**Disclaimer: *holds up hands* Don't sue! Please! Don't sue! I do Not own Gilmore Girls. There. Ya happy?**

**WITH RORY**

Rory sat down on the plane with an exhale buckling her seat-belt as she heard the pilots voice through the overhead speakers, telling the passengers they were about to take off for their five hour flight to Connecticut. Mentally adding the time in her head, she figured she'd be stepping foot in Stars Hollow at 11:30. Sighing inwardly she pulled out her cellphone, after looking around, making sure there was no one to scold her, she hit number 2, holding it to her ear as it speed dialed, waiting for it to pick up.

"Hey, Lane, would it be okay if I crash on your couch?" She rolled her eyes as she heard Zack in the background "I'm not moving in," she said exasperatedly "Just for like a day. I'm getting in at midnight, I'm on my way home." She paused, letting Lane speak. "Thank you." she said in response to Lane agreement . Rory looked to a stewardess approaching her, she could see the annoyance on her face, even with an over-practiced smile that was supposed to mask it, yet only made Rory more unnerved . "Uh, details when I land, I'm treading on Alec Baldwin territory, thanks again Lane, bye." Rory said quickly, hanging up, then turning off her phone, offering the Stewardess a weak smile, letting a sigh off relief as she continued to walk past her down the aisle. This was going to a long night..

**WITH JESS**

"Alright, I think we've got things figured out." A tall man in business suit said as he stood up, officially adjourning the meeting, as everyone else stood as well, shaking hands, offering Jess words of encouragement over the announcement that the company agreed to be the financial backing for book tour, and on the finalization of the layout of the book.

Jess nodded wordlessly, shaking hands, offering polite smiles to anyone making eye contact just to be on the safe side, since his mind had been on other things the entire meeting, he wasn't exactly sure who he was suppose to be impressing. He turned as he felt a hand on his arm, to his left he saw a woman in her 40's brown hair swept up into a bun, wearing a pressed gray pantsuit. It was his literary agent, Allison.

"Great news huh?" she said with a smile, holding a thin accordion folder to her side.

"Yeah." Jess automatically replied, with a smile, gathering his papers, heading out the door, with her trailing behind.

"Well," jogging slightly to catch up with him, her smile never wavering "We still have to hammer out the details, but, " she paused as they exited through the front glass doors and into the car that was waiting outside,, buckling her seat belt as the car immediately drove off.. "we can do all that back in Connecticut with a few quick meetings, I know you're probably eager to get home." A single, quick nod was her reply. "Other than that, this is pretty much a done deal. Things are going your way Jess."

"Yeah.." He answered, drawing the word out like a breath, as he stared out the window as they pulled up to his hotel. He got out as soon as the vehicle stopped.

"I'll see you in a few days then." Allison called out of the rolled down window.

Jess nodded, with a wave, not bothering to turn back around, as he walked into the building. Upon entering he saw the 'Out of Order' sign on the elevator. Groaning inwardly as he loosened his tie, before starting his long trudge up the stairs.

"Yeah, everything's going my way." he muttered as he reached his room, five flights of steps later. He grabbed his key out of his back pocket, and shoved it into the slot. After hearing a click, he opened the door, and flopped down onto his bed, in his otherwise, dark and empty room.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**WITH LORELAI AND LUKE **

"Luke, please stop, you're killing me! I see the light! I smell burnt toast! Gran, is that you Gran? !"

Luke sighed and shook his head as he opened up another cabinet, taking out another can of coffee grinds and added it to the rest in the cardboard box on the kitchen table.

Lorelai groaned dramatically before laying her head down on the table. "Evil." came her muffled insult.

"Junkie." Luke replied, adding another can to the box.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lorelai pouted.

"I'm doing this _for _you, and for our baby." He said as he started to close up the box.

"Yeah a likely story." she mumbled, before looking at the box in front of her."Where are you even gonna put that? There's not a place on this earth I won't find it. Us Gilmores are part bloodhound." she stated confidently.

"I don't doubt that," he paused, taping up the box. "But I'm not gonna let you turn our son into some Caffeine addict, it's too late for Rory but-"

"Ah ha Rory!" she pointed a finger at him "Rory is an innocent bystander in all this, you're not gonna deprive her too, are you? Therefore, we have to have coffee in the house." She smiled victoriously.

"If Rory wants coffee she can have some, " he looked up at her "from the diner."

Lorelai's smile disappeared as she glared and crossed her arms." Mussolini's got nothing on you."

Luke rolled his eyes, as he picked up the box and walked out of the kitchen.

"C'mon Luke, I won't survive without coffee. " Lorelai said as she followed behind him "I'll crack up. I'll be reduced to sitting in a corner in the dark, rocking back and forth." She used her hands to pantomime the movements. "I'll make Randy Quaid look like Dennis!"

Luke stopped turning halfway around, to look at her over his shoulder. "You should be sitting down."

Lorelai sighed, before acquiescing and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

"Good." Luke shifted the box in his hands, as he stood in front of her, and leaned down to kiss her. "I'll be back tonight. You want me to bring anything back?" Lorelai opened her mouth, but Luke cut her off. "And by that, I mean besides coffee."

Lorelai rolled her blue eyes. "Surprise me."

Luke nodded and leaned down for another kiss "I'll call you."

"Okay, bye hon." she said to his retreating form.

"Bye." He called, as he left.

Lorelai sat, thinking for a minute, before a slow smile spread across her face, before she got up off the couch, going back into the kitchen.

She pulled the step stool by the counter out, propping it up. She slowly climbed on top of it, extending her arm, reaching to the very back on top of the refrigerator. "C'mon , c'mon." she mumbled as she tried to reach the desired object. "Got it!" she exclaimed as she pulled her back, smiling at the object in her hand, a travel sized packet of instant coffee.

"You'll have to try harder than that my friend." she smirked as she quickly scanned the packet, checking the expiration date. Contently, she stepped off the ladder, and moved over to the sink, picking the coffee pot and started to fill it with water.

**WITH RORY**

Rory set her bags down on her front porch momentarily so she could open the door. After opening the door, she slid straps on her shoulders and picked the bags with handles, as she entered the foyer.

As she stepped deeper into the house she immediately heard running water. Walking unintentionally slow, due to the bags weighing her down, she made no noise as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, catching her mother making coffee. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!"

"Ah!" Lorelai jumped back from the sink, dropping the pot into it. "Oh God, you scared me. I was just, getting water I swear." Rory raised a questioning eyebrow, then nodded to the packet in Lorelai's hand. "I was...using it as fertilizer. We could make millions growing our own stuff." Rory merely looked back at her blankly. "Fine," she tossed the packet on the counter. "I admit it, I'm sick, My name's Lorelai Gilmore and I'm addict, I belong on VH1 with Dr. Drew." She stated with feign conviction, raising her right hand.

Rory chuckled "Or TLC with the 'My Strange Addiction' people. But I'm pretty sure the guy in love with his car, tops this."

Lorelai started to laugh then stopped and looked at her daughter quizzically. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Clearly for the warmth." Rory said sarcastically.

Lorelai took a couple steps forward then hugged Rory "No I'm -" Lorelai paused to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "glad to see you, but you're not supposed to be here." Lorelai tried to explain as she let go of her

Rory chuckled "Wow, do you not want me here? Cause I could just go back to Lane's and-"

"Lane's?"

"Yeah.." Rory said reluctantly when she realized what let slip. "My flight got in late and I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Your flight?"

"My flight." Rory repeated.

"Your flight." Lorelai said, looking at Rory in what seemed to be a concentrated manner.

"Is there an echo in here?"

Lorelai gave a slightly amused smile. "You said before that Jess hates planes, so to hear you were flying momentarily confused me, oh smart daughter of mine." Lorelai watched as Rory looked away and said nothing, so she pressed on. "Unless, he didn't come with you... did he?"

Rory continued to look at the ground. "No, he didn't." she said curtly

Lorelai reached out and touched Rory on the arm. "Rory.."

"Later." she interrupted "Please." she added quietly. Lorelai nodded slowly. Rory cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "So, I come bearing gifts." she announced brightly

"Well, you know I always have time for a present." Lorelai smiled, following suit and matching her daughter's tone.

"Well let's go in the living room, these are heavy." She shifted awkwardly to accommodate her luggage.

Lorelai nodded and reached to take one of the bags from an obviously struggling Rory, who in response took a step back out of arms reach. " I wasn't gonna peek."

"That may be, but like I said, these are heavy;" she explained. " and you're already carrying something." she added gesturing towards her mother's stomach.

"That was almost punny." Lorelai derided with a look of amusement. Then held up her hands in surrender. "But fine." She then walked behind her as she and Rory made their way into the living room. Rory set, more like dropped, her bags on the couch, then fell into the empty seat next to her, panting slightly. "Gettin' old, grandpa?"she teased as she sat down at the end of the couch.

Rory scowled back. "I'm officially withholding your gift."

"No no, I'm sorry, you're young and spry! You could be Dakota Fanning's understudy." Lorelai backtracked

Rory chuckled a little, then pushed herself up a little, moving a suitcase out of the way so she could get to the bag underneath it. Reaching into it, she pulled out a t-shirt and handed it to her mother. "For you."

Unfolding it on her lap, Lorelai smiled as she read the words, spelled out across the shirt, in pink rhinestones. 'California Gurls R Un4getable'

"You like it?" Rory asked.

"Are you kidding? Rhinestones? Love it!" she held the shirt up to her happily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she smiled then dug through her bag again. "I got this for Luke." she stated then held up a blue t-shirt with the words 'San Francisco Giants' on it.

"Eh, not as snazzy as mine, but I'm sure he'll like it."Lorelai kidded

"Well that's all that matters." she set the shirt back down. " I'll give Sookie and Jackson's theirs later. And for baby Danes..." she reached into the bag and pulled out a small stuffed giraffe in a shirt with the initials 'C.A.' written on it.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Lorelai reached over and took the stuffed animal. "And terrifying."

Rory's smile fell. "Wha- terrify- You just said it was cute."Rory looked back and forth between the giraffe and her mother in confusion and slight disbelief

"Yeah, to us. But to a baby, waking up to that every morning could be scary." Lorelai elaborated "I mean imagine having a life size one of these in your room."

"Well call me crazy but giraffes aren't exactly high on my 'world's scariest animals' list."

"Okay, Crazy." Lorelai looked down at the toy " I mean they could probably wrap their tongues around our heads like twice, then just suck them off."

Rory grimaced at the thought. "Don't be gross."

"It's true," Lorelai nodded emphatically. " they have insanely long tongues , which I'm betting they use for evil in the seedy underbelly of the animal kingdom."

"Okay leave Jeffrey alone." Rory snatched the animal back

"You named it?" Lorelai smirked

"Judgment from the woman who named a toolbox, ice cream maker, and toaster?"

"Point taken." Lorelai conceded, taking the giraffe back. "Okay we'll wait till the baby's born and let him decide about Jeffrey."

"Fair enough." Rory shrugged "Wait, you said 'him'. So that means..it's a him? He's a him?" Lorelai grinned and nodded. "Awe mom." Rory leaned over and hugged Lorelai "A Gilmore boy! I'm so happy for you guys. How's Luke?"

"He's over the moon about it. We both are." she smiled as she pulled back.

"I bet. So have you been thinking about names? Like serious ones?"

"Yep." Lorelai smiled, and Rory made a gesture for her to continue. "Can't. You'll tell."

Rory sat up straighter looking offended "I can keep a secret."

Lorelai shrugged noncommittally "Maybe. But you can't lie. At least not convincingly."

"I can too!" Rory rebuked

"No Georgie, you can't." Lorelai smiled and shook her head " Not when you're asking a direct question."

"Okay, uh.." Rory paused, thinking. "What about your 35th birthday? You had no idea that party was coming. You know why? Cause I lied to you about it." Rory beamed

"I knew about that from the first phone call."

"No you didn't. I was _very_ sneaky. I was rivaling Annie Walker. "

"You were _very _transparent."

"I was not." Rory crossed her arms

"You were practically Invisible Woman, babe."

Rory rolled her eyes, in good nature "Fine, don't tell me. I'll let it be a surprise."

"Thank you." Lorelai moved the bag of gifts off the couch, scooting a little closer to Rory. "Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened, with you and Jess?"

"Nothing.." she mumbled,

Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "Like I said, ya can't lie, kid."

Rory sighed and nodded

**WITH LUKE**

Luke leaned over, clearing off the tables, sticking the dirty dishes in the bin he held against his hip, when the phone rang. Setting the bin on the counter, Luke reached over and picked up the black phone attached to the wall. "Luke's." He answered automatically.

"_Hey Luke._" came the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Jess. How are things going out there?"

"_They're..._ he trailed off "_Are you busy? I mean is the diner busy?_"

"No." Luke shook his head needlessly, and looked around at the empty diner. "Actually, the place is pretty dead. Just one of those weird lulls I guess." he shrugged. "So when are you comin' back?"

"_In about five seconds._" was response then the line went dead, and before Luke question him on it, the bell above the door to the diner chimed, as Jess entered.

Hanging up the phone, Luke laughed a little. "Why'd you call if you were right outside?"

"Just.. didn't wanna cause a commotion."

Luke nodded, then glanced out the window. "You park around the corner too?"

"Nah I took a bus here from the airport." He cleared his throat awkwardly "My car's getting shipped, should be here in a few days." He hastily replied. "These are heavy so.." he turned on his heel to leave, but Luke's voice caused him to pause.

"Wait why'd you fly?"

Jess sighed to himself, coming up with an excuse. "The car was having a little engine trouble, and being stranded with a bunch of 'Baywatch rejects wasn't exactly my idea of fun, so LAX was my only choice." he rattled off, turning in the direction of the staircase once again.

"Sounds like it." Luke nodded slowly, seemingly content with the answer, moving onto his next question. "So where's Rory?"

Jess froze, his eyes closed, silently cursing the luggage for slowing him down. With a shake of his head, he continued anyway. "You're asking the wrong guy." he muttered, adjusting his bags, as he walked behind the curtain, climbing the first few stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired as he swung the curtain out of his way to get a clear view of his nephew. Jess stopped on the fourth step, but remained silent. "Jess, come on." he prompted.

Jess ran a hand down his face, leaning into the railing slightly, turning around slowly "It means if you see her, then you haven't seen me."

"So you just want me to lie to her?" he asked incredulously

"Just.." he started to explain, ineffectually.

" 'Just...' what?"

With an exhale Jess answered. "Just for a while."

"Why? What-"

"I'm gonna unpack." Jess announced, heading up the stairs, ending the conversation.

Luke stared after him for a seconds, debating on whether or not, to go after him, before shaking his head, and walking back into the diner. Looking around at the solitude in front of him, he pulled out a stack of papers, digging through them, till he found the envelope he was served the other day, but didn't have the opportunity to read. 'Commonwealth of Connecticut' was stamped across the top of it. With the slice of a butter knife, he opened it up.

**And that's chapter 19 folks! Rory and Jess are finally home! I don't know about you guys, but I feel like they've been in California for like two years! (; So yeah,Things will pick up from here, now that everyone's all in one place. (: Oh and I was rereading this, and I think a chapter or two ago, I mentioned Lorelai having brown eyes, MAJOR mistake, and quite a big one for such a GG fan haha. So you guys wanna know what happens? then...LEAVE A REVIEW, or shoot me a message, whatever you want, I reply to all, you guys are the best! Let me know what you think, please and thank you.**


End file.
